Fantasy Lover (Remake)
by Kejedot Tembok
Summary: Lee Sungmin, ahli terapis seks, memiliki trauma masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya ternyata mempunyai untaian takdir dengan Cho Kyuhyun, makhluk terkutuk yang dikurung di dalam buku sampai mendapatkan panggilan di bulan purnama oleh Sungmin. Sanggupkah Kyuhyun menyembuhkan luka lama Sungmin dan terbebas dari kutukannya yang lebih dari dua ribu tahun?/GS/Bab 9B Chap membosankan DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Transgender,| Hetero | Typo | Bad Grammar  


.

* * *

o**O**o

**Prolog**

o**O**o

* * *

Terlahir dengan berkah dari dewa-dewa, di takuti makhluk fana, dan di dambakan oleh setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Ia lah pria yang bahkan kecerdasaannya jauh melampaui seluruh genius yang ada. Seolah anugerah yang diberikan belum cukup, konon pada hari kelahirannya, Dewi kebijaksanaan dan kemuliaan mengecup pipinya dan menjamin tempatnya dalam memori makhluk fana selamanya.

Berkat berkah itulah, ia tumbuh menjadi pria mempesona yang membuat seluruh wanita tak akan menolak menyerahkan tubuh kepadanya. Karena kalau sudah menyangkut seni bercinta, ia tidak tertandingi ―_staminanya jauh melampaui stamina pria fana manapun_. Gairahnya panas dan bergejolak. Tak bisa di kendalikan maupun mendapatkan kata penolakan.

Dengan kulit seputih porselen dan rambut hitam kecokelatan serta mata tajam memikat, konon dengan kehadirannya saja dapat memuaskan mata wanita yang memandang, dan begitu disentuh oleh tangannya, mereka mendesah berharap dibutakan oleh kenikmatan yang di janjikan.

Tak ada satupun yang sanggup melawan pesonanya.

Hingga berkah ini menyebabkan keirian yang berujung kutukan yang tak bisa dihapus.

Layaknya _Tantalus_ yang malang, di takdirkan mencari kepuasan yang tak pernah di dapat selamanya.

Kutukan keirian membuatnya tertidur dari bulan purnama ke bulan purnama berikutnya, menunggu _sang pemanggil_ dan bercinta dengan wanita tersebut sampai kutukan itu kembali membelenggunya.

Tapi, di balik kenikmatan yang di tawarkan, tentulah ada harga yang harus dibayar. Barang siapa ―_wanita_, yang telah menikmati surga duniawi bersamanya maka tak akan bisa terpuaskan oleh pria fana lain. Karena tak ada satupun pria fana yang bisa menandingi keindahannya, keliarannya, panas permainannya dan memiliki sensualitas lebih kuat darinya.

Jadi,  
Pandanglah pria terkutuk itu.

_Kyuhyun ―Cho Kyuhyun_

Dekap dirinya di dadamu dan panggil namanya tiga kali dibawah siraman sinar bulan purnama. Niscaya ia akan mendatangimu, memberikan kepuasan hanya untukmu sampai bulan purnama berikutnya.

Karena satu-satunya tujuan kemunculannya adalah menyenangkanmu, melayanimu.

_Menikmatimu_.

Peluklah tubuhnya dan bersiaplah merasakan surga yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N/A** :

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keingianan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop. Dan dari **Warning **di atas juga, Ini adalah fanfiction _Transgender Hetero_ yang pastinya jenis fanfic pertama yang pernah ku buat.

**Typo** dan **Bad Grammar** pasti akan menjadi ciri khas ku, semoga hal itu tidak mengurangi ketertarikan dalam membaca karya salah satu Remake novel **SHERRILYN KENYON** ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar  


.

* * *

o**O**o

**Bab**

**1**

o**O**o

* * *

"Kau perlu melakukan seks! Ini serius!"

Lee Sungmin tersentak seketika, tersedak oleh cookies yang baru ditelan ketika ocehan sahabatnya yang terlalu keras hingga membuat suasana cafe tempat mereka memilih memakan snack sore di pinggiran kota Myeongdong menjadi hening mendadak. Diikuti kepala-kepala penasaran yang menoleh menatap mereka —_bahkan banyak pria kini lebih memilih mengamati mereka terang-terangan._

_Ah, sial! Apa dia tak bisa belajar memelankan suara cempreng-nya sedikit?_

Sungmin menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan kedua tangan, menampik wajah-wajah penasaran pria-pria di sekitarnya.

"Pelankan suaramu sedikit, Wookie", bisiknya, "Tanpa berteriak pun kau bisa membuat seisi cafe mendengarmu..."

"Itu betul," seorang pria tampan berpakaian pelayan berkata saat berhenti di meja mereka. "Dan mereka sangat tertarik untuk tahu kelanjutannya"

Hawa panas menjalar di pipi Sungmin ketika pelayan itu yang terlihat jelas masih anak kuliahan dari paras wajahnya memberi kelingan mata nakal untuknya. "Apa ada pesanan lain, _Ladies_?" Tanyanya, walau tatapannya tetap terarah ke Sungmin, mengirimkan pancaran seksual dari mata nakal itu, "Atau lebih tepatnya, apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, _Miss_?".

_Aku perlu kantong plastik besar untuk menutupi kepalaku atau tongkat untuk memukuli Wookie?_

"Kurasa sudah cukup", Jawab Sungmin dengan pipi merona. Kali ini ia benar-benar akan membunuh Ryeowook untuk ini, "Kami hanya perlu bonnya".

"Tentu saja", kata si pelayan, menarik bon mereka dan menuliskan sesuatu di bagian atas kertas itu sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja. "Hubungi aku kalau butuh sesuatu yang _lebih_."

_Ew _

Kening Sungmin mengerut walau wajahnya terpaksa tersenyum sopan sampai pelayan itu pergi menjauh. Menarik bon yang ada untuk melihat nominal pembayaran yang tertera, dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang menarik di kertas itu, coretan pena bertuliskan nama dan nomor telepon di sudut bagian atas bon.

Wajah Sungmin mengeruh dengan suara keluhan terdengar, Ryeowook yang melihatnya sekilas, tertawa keras.

"Sialan kau" desisnya menahan cemberut sambil menghitung bagian yang harus ia bayar, "akan ku balas suatu saat nanti"

Ryeowook tak menghiraukannya, lebih memilih mencari dompet di dalam tas tangan _Channel _miliknya, "terserah kau saja. Kalau aku jadi kau, akan sangat menarik menerima tawaran pria itu. Asal kau tahu dia lumayan juga"

"_Brondong_," Sungmin mengoreksi. "Aku tak tertarik bermain dengan pria yang masih mentah dan suka bermain-main seperti itu"

Alis Ryeowook melengkung ke atas, sudut matanya melirik ke arah pelayan pria tadi yang berdiri di salah satu sudut dinding yang sangat mudah di temukan, oleh mereka tentunya. "Yah tapi wajahnya yang mirip WonBin itu tidak bisa di lewatkan, aku penasaran dia punya kakak lelaki tidak ya"

"Dan aku lebih tertarik bayaran tutup mulut darimu atau Yesung tahu tentang istrinya yang sekarang sedang berkhayal dengan pria muda pelayan cafe~"

Ryeowook mendengus, meletakkan uang di atas meja, "aku tak seperti itu. Aku melakukannya untukmu. Kehidupan seks mu terlalu gersang asal kau tahu"

"_Well_, kehidupan seks ku baik-baik saja, dan bukan hal yang patut diketahui oleh orang-orang di cafe ini," ia melemparkan uangnya juga ke atas meja, mencomot cookies terakhir dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ming~ jangan marah" rayu Ryeowook, mengejar keluar.

Suara klakson, mesin-mesin mobil dan panasnya sinar matahari menyambut keduanya begitu keluar.

"Bagaimanapun itu benar bukan," ujar Ryeowook saat berhasil berjalan beriringan menyusul langkah Sungmin. "Maksudku, em, sudah berapa lama coba? Dua tahun?"

"Empat, tepatnya" sahut Sungmin acuh tak acuh, "Tapi siapa yang peduli hal itu untuk di ingat"

"_Holly shit,_ empat tahun tanpa seks?" Histeris Ryeowook. Kebiasaan yang sekali lagi dibenci Sungmin, berbicara tanpa menurunkan volume suara.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, zaman modern begini hidup tanpa seks?. Apa pasienmu tahu kau tak berhubungan seks selama itu?"

Sungmin menelan cookiesnya, menoleh dan menghadiahi sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan mata tajam. Demi Tuhan yang ada, dia ingin sekali meneriaki Ryeowook keras-keras supaya diam dan berhenti mengeluarkan isi pikirannya dengan teriakan. Apa dia mau seluruh kota tahu kalau dia _gersang_ begitu?.

"Pelankan suaramu" sergah Sungmin. "Kurasa itu bukan urusan pasienku, dan mengenai zaman modern aku bukan tipe yang tertarik ikut-ikutan zaman gila ini"

"Ah, aku mengerti, Dr. Seks" cibir Ryeowook meniru aksen salah satu pelawak yang baru-baru ini mulai terkenal di salah satu acara kesukaannya. "Cih, aku tak percaya kau yang seorang terapis seks, sudah mendengar ribuan cerita masalah seksualitas pasienmu tapi kau sendiri tak mau dekat-dekat dengan pria. Itu sangat tidak relevan. Kau menasehati mereka tapi kau sendiri buta tentang dunia itu"

Sungmin meringis, berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ryeowook karena ia tahu tak akan bisa menang berdebat saat ini. Menyeberangi jalan masuk ke salah satu kios bertuliskan -_Rumah Ramalan_-.

"Kau tahu, aku juga mau berkencan, menemukan pria yang sepadan denganku". Keluhnya, menjatuhkan badan di sofa.

Ryeowook menyeringai jengkel, "Lalu apa yang salah dengan Shindong?"

"Terlalu gendut"

"Jinki?"

"Dia terlalu terobsesi dengan ayam. Aku tak tertarik kalau suatu hari nanti diminta mengenakan kostum ayam kemana-mana dengannya"

"Kau terlalu banyak memilih"

Ryeowook menggeleng pasrah. Sapaan Sunny menghentikannya dari bersiap mengeluarkan ceramah tujuh jam non stop.

"Anda baru pulang?" Sunny, gadis muda penjual bunga dari toko sebelah bertanya.

"Ya" sahut Ryeowook, "apa ada orang yang mencariku?"

"Dua orang pria, dan katanya akan kembali nanti"

"Oh terima kasih"

"Ah~ aku jadi ingin makan cake strawberry~" celetuk Sungmin begitu Sunny masuk kembali ke dalam kios nya.

"Jangan mencari alasan, kita bicarakan kehidupan seks mu, bukan makanan", kata Ryeowook sambil menyusun kartu tarot dan buku bertulisan aneh di atas mejanya.

"Baiklah, kau benar. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan kehidupan seks ku? Atau lebih tepatnya minimnya kehidupan seksku?"

Ryeowook menyerahkan buku besar di atas meja pada Sungmin, "Karena aku mendapatkan ide"

Ketika ujung jari Sungmin menyentuh pinggiran buku, tubuhnya merinding, udara dingin seperti menusuk langsung ke tulang, padahal tanpa di lihat lagi, cuaca saat itu sangat panas. Sungmin bukan wanita penakut, tapi rasanya saat ini...

"Ini bukan pemanggilan arwah kan?"

"Bukan, ini jauh lebih baik dari itu"

Dalam hati, Sungmin ragu

Jengah, Ryeowook beranjak berdiri di sebelah Sungmin, menjejalkan buku itu ke tangan Sungmin yang enggan.

"Aku menemukannya beberapa hari lalu di toko buku tua yang ada di daerah Nokwon. Tertutup segunung debu ketika aku sedang mencari buku tentang psikometri, dan_ voila_!". Bersemangat Ryeowook menunjuk halaman depan dengan penuh kemenangan.

Sungmin menyengit, menunduk untuk melihat gambar yang di tunjuk, kemudian, terkesiap.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan mata melotot. Belum pernah ia melihat sesuatu yang seperti itu.

Pria di sampul halaman depan itu sangat menarik, dalam arti sesungguhnya. Detail gambarnya mampu membuat air liur menetes, kalau bagian tanda-tanda _impresionisme_ yang mengitasi lukisan pria itu di hilangkan tentunya.

Sungmin berani bersumpah ia seperti melihat replika pria paling mempesona yang mampu mengalahkan ketampanan seorang dewa sekalipun. Pria yang tentunya tak mungkin ada di dunia nyata, _sampai kapan pun_.

Sosok pria itu di lukis dengan pose berdiri dan _telanjang bulat_. Memancarkan dominanisme, otoritas dan sensualitas. Walau posenya santai, ia tampak seperti sesosok predator tangkas yang siap beraksi dalam sekejap mata.

Dengan mulut mulai basah dengan air liur yang siap menetes, mata Sungmin menjelajahi tiap jengkal tubuh pria itu, dada bidang yang siap menjadi sandaran di kala lelah setelah merenguh kenikmatan seksualitas. Pinggang ramping namun di yakinin dapat bergerak bagai kuda pacu liar yang stabil dan perut ratanya dengan bayangan otot tercetak samar yang mendambakan sentuhan wanita.

Jemari Sungmin meraba tiap bagian yang memukau di matanya, puas di perut turun ke pusar, dan...

_What the fuck,_ untuk apa repot-repot memasang daun pohon ara di bagian _itu_!. Orang gila mana yang menutupi paket maskulin sebagus itu dengan selembar daun bodoh.

Menjilat bibirnya, Sungmin kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke wajah pria itu.

Selagi memandangi sosok tajam dan berwajah tampan yang menyunggingkan senyum nakal itu, sudut matanya menelusuri garis rahang dan leher jenjangnya yang diciptakan untuk di cumbu. Membayangkan mata hitam kelam pria itu tertutup sayu saat ia melakukannya.

Sungmin bisa merasakan desiran udara semakin panas, angin semilir membelai kulitnya yang tak tertutup.

Sungmin hampir dapat mendengar suara pria itu yang berat memanggil namanya, mendekap dan menariknya ke dada bidang yang kokoh sementara napas hangat menggelitik telinganya. Tangan-tangan yang kuat dan lihai menjelajahi tubuhnya, memberi kenikmatan mencari-cari titik sensitive dan paling pribadi.

Hawa dingin menjalar merayap di tulang punggung, bagian pribadi dirinya berdenyut terasa nyeri menuntut di puaskan.

Mengerjap, Sungmin mendongak dan memandang Ryeowook hanya untuk memastikan apakah sahabatnya itu juga bereaksi sama melihat pria di lukisan itu, tapi nihil. Ryeowook tercengang menatap Sungmin yang kebingungan.

_Apa itu tadi? Pasti halusinasi, pasti._

"Kau kenapa?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu, seolah baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu apa pendapatmu tentang_ nya_?"

Sungmin tercekat, menelan ludah cepat berusaha memadamkan desiran aneh di tubuhnya saat matanya kembali menatap sampul buku, pada sosok pria yang terlukis sempurna.

"Dia mirip salah satu pasien yang datang baru-baru ini"

Well, berbohong sedikit tak ada salahnya bukan.

Mata Ryeowook menyalak tajam, tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu berbohong, _mungkin_.

"Serius, ia tampan...", tidak setampan pria di sampul itu tentunya. "dan ia bilang bahwa dulunya ia adalah seorang lesbian yang terperangkap dalam tubuh pria."

Wajah Ryeowook berubah muram, merenggut buku dari tangan Sungmin dan memelototi temannya itu, "Kau bertemu orang-orang aneh." Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak suka.

"Kuberitahu ya, _ini_..." ia mengetuk bagian tengah buku itu dua kali, "Adalah jawaban dari masalahmu."

"Oke," Sungmin menyerah. "Jangan berbelit-belit cukup katakan apa hubungannya buku.. errr, itu dengan kehidupan seksku." Tantangnya seraya melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Ekspresi Ryeowook berubah serius. "Pria yang kutunjukkan padamu itu... Kyuhyun... adalah seorang pecinta seks yang sepenuhnya dikendalikan dan mengabdikan diri pada siapa pun yang memanggilnya."

Sungmin tertawa keras. Ia tahu itu kasar tapi ia tak tahan lagi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang lulusan Seoul University dengan gelar Ph.D. dalam bidang sejarah kuno sekaligus fisika mempercayai hal konyol seperti itu.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku serius, Ming!"

"Aku tahu kau serius, itulah yang membuatnya sangat lucu" berdehem Sungmin menenangkan diri. "Oke jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Menanggalkan pakaian dan menari bugil di tengah malam?" sudut bibirnya terangkat bahkan ketika mata Ryeowook berubah gelap penuh peringatan. "Kau benar, aku memerlukan seks, tapi kurasa bukan dari seorang seperti itu, walau dia memang tampan"

Buku itu terjatuh, Ryeowook melonjak sambil memekik mengambil kembali buku itu cepat-cepat.

Sungmin terperanjat. "Kau... mendorong buku itu dengan sikumu, kan?" tanyanya ragu.

Dengan mata tertutup, Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban tidak.

"Kau yang menjatuhkannya, Wookie"

"Aku tak melakukannya," tungkas Ryeowook dengan wajah serius, "Kurasa kau membuatnya tersinggung"

Menggelengkan kepala saat mendengar omong kosong itu, Sungmin mengeluarkan kacamata hitam dan kunci dari tasnya. Ryeowook mulai berpikiran gila lagi, dan ia tak tertarik menyelami dunia mistik aneh itu saat ini, di saat matahari masih panas. "Dengar, aku harus pulang sekarang sebelum terjebak macet", ia mengenakan kacamatanya dan beranjak berdiri. "Oh ya, kau jadi datang bukan malam ini?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan membawa wine"

"Bagus kalau begitu, kutunggu pukul delapan nanti," Sungmin terdiam cukup lama sebelum melanjutkan, "Sampaikan salamku pada Yesung, bilang terima kasih karena boleh meminjam istrinya semalam untuk merayakan ulang tahunku."

Ryeowook tersenyum, memperhatikan temannya yang berjalan keluar dari kiosnya. "Tunggu saja sampai kau melihat hadiah ulang tahunmu," bisiknya, mengambil buku tadi, membersihkan sedikit kotoran yang ada dan kembali memandangi gambar indah itu, pria dengan mata hitam kelam yang mempesona.

Kali ini mantranya pasti berhasil, ia yakin itu.

"Kau akan menyukainya, Kyuhyun," bisik Ryeowook kepada pria itu sambil menggerakkan jari di atas lukisan tubuh sempurnanya. "Tapi aku harus memperingatkanmu, dia akan bertingkah layaknya orang suci yang sulit di tembus pertahanannya. Tapi menurutku kalau ada yang bisa melakukan dan membantunya menemukan dirinya sendiri, orang itu adalah kamu."

Di bawah tangannya, Ryeowook merasakan buku itu berubah hangat, dan secara naluriah ia tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah persetujuan.

Mungkin Sungmin memang menganggapnya gila karena ini, tapi Ryeowook tahu di dunia ini ada hal-hal yang tak bisa di pecahkan melalui logika. Dan malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama, saat yang tepat untuk mencari tahu kebenaran.

Di masukkan buku itu ke dalam tas tangannya, ia yakin bahwa takdirlah yang mengantarkan buku itu ke tangannya. Saat itu ia merasakan buku ini memanggil-manggil namanya ketika mendekati rak dimana buku tersebut tergeletak.

Dan karena sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia dua tahun terakhir, ia tahu buku itu bukan ditakdirkan untuknya. Buku itu hanya menggunakannya untuk mencapai tujuan, yakni Sungmin.

Senyumannya semakin mengembang. Bayangkan saja memiliki seorang pencinta yang luar biasa tampan dan memenuhi segala keinginan birahimu selama sebulan penuh...

Ya, ini akan menjadi ulang tahun yang akan di kenang Sungmin sepanjang hidupnya.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N/A** :

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keingianan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.

Banyak bagian yang ku lompati, semoga hal itu tidak membuat rancu dalam membaca ^^

Aku tak tertarik memberi batasan berapa _review _ baru ku update kelanjutannya, tapi aku memberi batasan di_ viewer _berapa baru akan ku update kelanjutannya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar  


.

* * *

o**O**o

**Bab**

**2  
**

o**O**o

* * *

Berjam-jam kemudian, Sungmin menghela napas sambil membuka pintu apartemennya, melangkah masuk seraya melempar segenggam surat ke meja dekat pintu masuk bersamaan dengan kucinya.

Ketika melepaskan sepatu hak tinggi warna hitam yang ia kenakan, telinganya menangkap kesunyian melingkupi, dadanya terasa sesak. Setiap malam ia menjalani rutinitas yang membosankan. Pulang ke apartemen yang kosong, meletakkan setumpuk surat tagihan, masuk ke kamarnya berganti pakaian, makan, memilah surat, membaca buku, menelepon Ryeowook, mengecek mesin penjawab lalu pergi tidur.

Ryeowook benar sirklus hidupnya membosankan dan monoton tanpa seks di usianya yang kedua puluh Sembilan tahun.

Sialan, Shindong yang gendut mulai terliat tampan kalau saat seperti ini.

Sambil menerulusuri lorong yang mengarah ke kamar tidurnya, Sungmin memutuskan bahwa hidup sendirian juga tak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk menekuni hobinya, atau minimal mengembangkan beberapa hobi, walau saat ini ia tak menemukan hobi menarik.

Ia melintasi kamar tidurnya dan menjatuhkan tas di dekat tempat tidur kemudian cepat-cepat berganti pakaian. Baru saja ia selesai menguncir rambut menjadi ekor kuda bel pintunya berbunyi. Bergegas ia keluar, yakin itu Ryeowook yang datang.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Ryeowook langsung mencecar, "Yakin kau mau memakai itu malam ini?"

Sungmin menunduk untuk melihat penampilannya, sebuah dress minim tanpa lengan berwarna pink yang kebesaran, "Sejak kapan kau mempedulikan penampilanku", mata Sungmin menangkap barang yang dikenalnya di tas anyaman besar yang dibawa Ryeowook untuk membawa makanan, "Argh, jangan buku itu lagi!"

Kelihatan sedikit kesal, Ryeowook berkata, "Kau tahu apa masalahmu, Ming?"

Sungmin mendongak memandang langit-langit apartemen memohon ada bantuan dari surga yang turun, namun sayangnya tak ada yang datang. "Apa? Karena aku menolak melakukan hubungan seks bahkan ke pria yang aku jumpai di jalan?"

"Masalahnya kau itu tak sadar kalau dirimu itu menarik. Dan wajar kalau pria-pria itu menatapmu"

Sementara Sungmin tercengang mendengar komentar Ryeowook yang tak biasa, sahabatnya itu malah membawa buku ke ruang tamu, meletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian mengeluarkan botol wine dari tas anyaman dan menuju dapur.

Sungmin tak perlu repot-repot menyusul ke dapur, ia sudah memesan sekotak pizza sebelum pulang tadi, dan ia tahu Ryeowook sedang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa cemilan lain dan gelas wine untuk mereka.

Seolah ditarik oleh tangan tak kasatmata, Sungmin merasakan dirinya terseret ke meja tamu dimana buku itu di letakkan. Tanpa disuruh, tangannya terjulur untuk meraih, dan begitu kulitnya menyentuh ujung buku, ia bahkan berani bersumpah kalau ia merasa ada sesuatu membelai pipinya. _Konyol_.

Sungmin menggerakkan tangan disampul kulit yang mulus sempurna itu, menyadari bahwa tak ada huruf ataupun judul di atasnya. Ia membuka buku itu, terkejut karena lembaran halamannya yang lebih mirip seperti perkamen tua yang di jilid dalam bentuk buku. Di halaman pertama ia melihat sebuah lambang rumit dengan tiga buah segitiga berhubungan dan tiga wanita yang disatukan dengan pedang.

Semakin penasaran ia membolak-balik halaman selanjutnya yang ada hanya kertas kosong.

_Aneh sekali..._

Ini pasti buku sketsa seniman yang belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, pikir Sungmin karena itu satu-satunya jawaban logis dari mengapa halaman-halaman lain dibiarkan kosong. Ia menutup buku, menatap intens pada sampul halaman.

Pria itu sempurna dan menakjubkan... sangat mengundang... _begitu seksi_.

Sungmin tak bisa berbohong, ia terpesona oleh pria itu, dan berpikir berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat gambar yang begitu sesempurna ini?. Pasti membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun karena pria itu terlihat nyata seolah bisa keluar dari buku dan memasuki rumahnya.

o**O**o

Ryeowook terhenti di ambang pintu sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang memandangi Kyuhyun. Mengenal gadis cantik itu bertahun-tahun baru kali ini ia melihatnya begitu terpikat.

_Bagus._  
_Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menolong Sungmin._  
_Empat tahun sungguh terlalu lama._  
_Dan kalau di ingat lagi, Jungmo memang bajingan yang tak berperasaan dan egois. Merengut keperawaan Sungmin yang malang._

Dia ingat seperti apa Sungmin yang menangis saat itu, dan dia tak tahan melihat gadis itu menangis karena perlakukan pria kejam itu, walau memang benar, Jungmo pernah mengatakan sayang pada si malang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pasti sesuai untuk Sungmin. Sebulan bersamanya pasti membuat Sungmin melupakan segalanya tentang Jungmo. Dan begitu ia mengecap seperti apa seks yang sesungguhnya dan kenikmatan dari itu, Sungmin akan terbebas dari kenangan buruk Jungmo selamanya.

Tapi saat ini yang harus dilakukan adalah mengubah sikap keras kepala sahabatnya itu dulu.

"Kau sudah memesan pizza?" tanya Ryeowook menyerahkan segelas wine pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya sambil melamun. Entah mengapa ia tak sanggup mengalihkan padangan dari gambar itu.

"Ming?"

Sungmin tersentak kaget, memaksakan diri mendongak, "Hmm?"

"Aku menangkap basah seseorang memandangi gambar itu~" godanya.

"Tidak itu hanya gambar _kecil_... dan hitam putih"

"Aigo, tak ada yang_ kecil_ dari gambar itu, Ming"

"Kau mulai lagi Wookie"

"Tapi memang benar bukan" Ryeowook mengelingkan matanya. Ya, benar selama daun bodoh itu tak ada di sana menutupi sesuatu yang menghalangi pandangan. "Wine lagi?"

Bel pintu berbunyi, "Akan kubuka", kata Ryeowook, meletakkan gelasnya di pojok meja dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali, membawa sekotak pizza peperoni ukuran besar dengan aroma yang menggoda.

Sungmin mengendus, membiarkan hidungnya dipenuhi oleh aroma pizza yang menggelitik lambung, mengalihkan pikirannya dari buku itu, dari pria yang sepertinya telah merasuk ke dalam bawah sadarnya.

Tapi itu tak mudah. Malah bertambah sulit setiap menitnya.

Ada apa dengannya? Ia adalah Ratu Es. Bahkan bintang hollywood sekalipun tak bisa membangkitkan gairahnya. Padahal mereka hidup dan berwarna.

_Lalu mengapa dengan gambar itu? Pria itu?_

Sungmin menggigit pizzanya dengan perlahan dan beranjak ke sebuah kursi berlengan di seberang ruangan. Ia harus menunjukkan siapa pemegang kendali pada buku itu.

o**O**o

Setelah empat potong pizza, dua kue mangkuk dan empat gelas wine. Sungmin dan Ryeowook berbaring di lantai sambil menonton salah satu acara komedi di TV.

"Ming, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. Tak pernah sebaik ini" jawabnya cekikikan, kepalanya mulai terasa berat akibat wine.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bermain sebentar~"

"Tidak!" Sungmin menjawab dengan tegas, melepas ikat rambutnya dan menyelipkan sejumput rambut yang tergerai ke belakang telinga. "Aku tak mau berurusan dengan hal-hal gaibmu lagi Wookie, atau aku akan memuntahkan semua makananku tadi ke sekujur tubuhmu"

Ryeowook tak peduli, ia menarik buku di atas meja dan membukanya.

_Lima menit sebelum tengah malam._

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ryeowook menganggkat gambar itu tepat di hadapan Sungmin. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang dia?"

Sungmin memandang Ryeowook dan tersenyum, "Dia menggairahkan"

Ryeowook mengulum senyum,_ ini kemajuan_. Sudah lama sekali dia mendengar sahabatnya itu memuji seorang pria. Sengaja ia melambai-lambaikan buku di wajah Sungmin.

"Ayolah Ming, kau pasti menginginkan pria ini di tempat tidurmu kan"

"Kalau aku bilang ya, kau mau berhenti?"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengucapkan mantra ini"

Sungmin mengangkat kepala dan menghela napas. Ia tahu kalau sudah seperti ini, Ryeowook tak mau di bantah, bahkan meteor jatuh di rumah merekapun sampai akhir dia masih akan tetap menuntut.

_Yah, untuk kali ini apa susahnya_?, pikir Sungmin. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengalah dan tahu mantra-mantra konyol itu tak ada satupun terbukti. "Baiklah, ini untuk membuatmu senang, lagi"

"Yay~" seru Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya ke atas, "kalau gitu ayo ke teras" memaksa, ia menarik lengan Sungmin, membawanya berdiri.

"Baik, tapi aku tak mau memotong kepala ayam hitam atau meminum darah apapun yang menjijikan" tuntutnya.

Begitu pintu geser ke area teras luar terbuka. Udara lembab memenuhi paru-parunya sementara suara jangkrik terdengar dan ribuan bintang berkelap-kelip di langit hitam. Menurutnya ini malam yang indah juga memanggil seorang untuk memuaskan seksnya.

Sungmin tertawa sinis karena pikirannya itu.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya. "Berdoa pada bintang jatuh?"

Menggeleng kepala Ryeowook menggeser tubuh Sungmin berdiri tepat di bawah lingkaran cahaya bulan. Menyerahkan buku yang ia pegang. "Buka dan dekap ini di dadamu".

"Oh sayangku" canda Sungmin dengan gairah di buat-buat sambil memeluk buku di dadanya seperti seorang kekasih. "Kau membuatku sangat panas dan bergairah. Aku tak sabar menancapkan gigiku ke tubuh indahmu itu."

Ryeowook tertawa, "Hentikan. Seriuslah sedikit"

"Serius? Yang benar saja. Kenapa di ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh Sembilan aku harus berdiri di luar saat udara dingin seperti ini. Memeluk buku konyol di dadaku sebagai usaha untuk memanggil seorang pria yang bisa memuaskanku yang berasal dari alam gaib" Sungmin menatap tajam Ryeowook, "dan aku tahu satu hal lain yang bisa membuat ini lebih konyol lagi..."

Sungmin memegang buku itu dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan lain merentang lebar-lebar, menadahkan kepala dan memohon pada langit, "Oh pria ku, ambillah tubuh ini dan lakukan berbagai hal _nakal_ padaku. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk _bangkit_", katanya, menaik-turunkan alis.

Ryeowook mendengus, "Bukan begitu caranya, kau harus panggil namanya tiga kali"

"Oh pria perkasa, pria perkasa, pria perkasa"

Sambil bertolak pinggang, Ryeowook memelototi temannya itu. "Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ups, maaf." Sungmin memeluk buku itu di dadanya dan memejamkan mata. "Datanglah dan redakan rasa nyeri di selangkanganku wahai Cho Kyuhyun yang agung, Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan, Cho Kyuhyun yang mempesona."

"Sulit sekali meenyebut namanya berturut-turut dengan cepat" ujarnya berpaling menatap Ryeowook. Tapi wanita itu malah sibuk mengamati sekelilingnya mencari penampakan apapun.

Sungmin memutar matanya ketika angin sepoi berhembus dan aroma kayu cendana samar tercium. Terdengar suara gemerisik di halaman. Desiran daun yang terdengar dari arah semak-semak.

Mengangkat sebelah alis, Sungmin memandang semak-semak yang berayun.

Kemudian keusilan di dalam dirinya mengambil alih.

"Oh Tuhan" Sungmin terengah, menunjuk semak-semak di halaman, "Wookie! Lihat kesana!"

"Apa apa apa? Kyuhyun?" seru Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya mengamati tempat yang di tunjuk.

Semak itu bergoyang. Tiba-tiba desisan dan suara mengeong terdengar sesaat sebelum dua ekor kucing melesat keluar dari semak-semak.

"Lihat Wookie, Mr Meong datang untuk menyelamatkanku dari kegersangan" ucapnya seraya mengangkat punggung tangan ke dahi dan berpura-pura pingsan. "Oh tolong aku, bagaimana sanggup aku melawan dua sekaligus."

"Cih. Berikan bukunya" bentak Ryeowook. Merenggut buku itu dari dada Sungmin. Ia melangkah kembali ke dalam apartemen, "Sial apanya yang salah", kesalnya membolak-balik halaman dengan kasar.

Sungmin menutup pintu geser, "Tidak ada yang keliru. Itu cuma lelucon konyol dari orang yang pastinya akan menertawakan siapapun yang berhasil di tipunya. Aku berani bertaruh saat ini dia pasti sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena kebodohan kita..."

"Mungkin ada hal lain yang harus dilakukan. Ada bagian dari paragraph pertama yang tak bisa ku baca. Pasti karena itu."

Telepon bordering, Sungmin mengangkatnya dan mendengar suara Yesung yang mencari Ryeowook.

"Untukmu" kata Sungmin menyerahkan ganggang telepon.

Ryeowook menerimanya. "Ya?" sesaat ia terdiam beberapa menit dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Sungmin yakin ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Oke aku segera pulang. Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Aku mencintaimu, aku segera datang... jangan lakukan apapun sampai aku pulang"

Sambungan telepon di putus, Sungmin yang cemas menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Yesung jatuh sewaktu bermain bola basket dan lengannya patah"

Sungmin menghela napas lega, syukurlah bukan hal begitu buruk, "dia baik-baik saja?"

"Untungnya ya. Teman-temannya yang membawa ke klinik bilang itu bukan hal yang perlu di khawatirkan. Hanya saja sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Kau mau kuantar?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tak mau merepotkanmu. Lagipula ini bukan hal yang serius, kau di sini saja nikmati tontonanmu dan aku akan mengabarimu besok pagi"

"Oke, ingat kabari aku keadaannya"

Ryeowook mengambil tas dan mencari-cari kuncinya. Begitu sampai didepan pintu, ia berhenti sebentar dan menyerahkan buku tadi pada Sungmin. "Masa bodoh, simpan buku ini, aku yakin ini bisa jadi kenangan lucu tentang kekonyolanku"

"Kau tak konyol, hanya sedikit lugu"

"Yeah, lugu yang menyukai hal-hal gaib"

Sungmin tertawa, menerima buku itu dan memperhatikan Ryeowook yang keluar menuju mobilnya. "Hati-hati" seru Sungmin, "Terima kasih untuk hadiah dan waktunya".

Ryeowook melambai sebelum masuk ke mobil sedan ungu terangnya dan pergi.

Sambil menghela napas karena terlalu lelah, Sungmin menutup dan mengunci pintu, melempar bukunya ke atas sofa. "Kau baik-baik saja di sana ya, buku konyol"

Sungmin menertawai dirinya. Mematikan TV dan membawa piring-piring kotor ke wastafel di dapur. Ketika sedang membilas gelas-gelasnya. Seberkas sinar terlihat. Selama sedetik ia menyangka itu petir, tapi bagaimana mungkin kalau itu berasal dari dalam rumahnya sendiri?.

"Apa itu..."

Ia meletakkan gelas wine-nya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Awalnya ia tak melihat apa-apa, dan ketika matanya mulai terbiasa ia merasakan suatu kehadiran asing yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

Dengan hati-hati Sungmin memasuki ruangan dan melihat seseorang yang tinggi sedang berdiri di depan sofa.

Seorang pria.

Pria tampan.

Dan _telanjang_!.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N/A** :

Apa ada yang sadar jauh sebelumnya bahwa cerita ini lebih mengarah ke Fantasy Romance (walau tentunya sengaja tidak di tetapkan di kategori genre)?  
_Clap clap clap_

Ya, ini cerita dengan genre seperti itu ^^~

Dan bagi yang mau memberi waktu luang sedikit untuk membaca ini, akan sangat terbantu di part selanjutnya ;)

Mulai part selanjutnya, beberapa part lagi tepatnya (entah keberapa), akan bertaburan banyak nama Dewa-dewa Yunani. _Kok bisa?_ Coba di baca lagi summary-nya ya ^^~ '_Dua ribu tahun_' lalu itu menandakan tahun apa anak-anak '0')/ *plak  
Dan Kyuhyun yang terlahir dengan berkah para dewa berarti harus ada dewa-dewi kan ;)  
Untuk pemerannya akan terbagi dalam dua nama : **Nama mereka sebagai dewa dan tentunya panggilan di dunia _fana_**

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keingianan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.

Banyak bagian yang ku lompati, semoga hal itu tidak membuat rancu dalam membaca ^^  
Aku tak tertarik memberi batasan berapa _review _ baru ku update kelanjutannya, tapi aku memberi batasan di_ viewer _berapa baru akan ku update kelanjutannya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar  


.

* * *

o**O**o

**Bab**

**3  
**

_bagian pertama_

o**O**o

* * *

Sungmin melakukan sesuatu yang akan dilakukan oleh sebagian besar wanita kalau berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang pria telanjang di ruang tamu apartemennya. Ia menjerit histeris. Lari ke arah pintu depan, tapi sayangya... tersandung karpet dan jatuh.

_Tidak!_

Jeritnya dalam hati. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi dirinya. Dengan tubuh gemetaran karena takut, ia merangkak, tangannya meraba-raba apapun mencari senjata. Merasakan sesuatu, ia ambil dan mengangkat tangan, tapi hanya menemukan sebuah sandal kelinci berwarna pink.

_Sial!_

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat botol wine yang kosong. Di renggutnya botol itu dan berbalik cepat menghadapi si penyusup.

Namun terlambat, pergelangan tangannya di cengkram dengan lembut, "apa kau terluka?" Tanya pria itu.

Oh my, suara maskulinnya yang berat terdengar kuat, dengan aksen kental dan berirama yang hanya bisa di deskripsikan dengan satu kata, _merdu_. Begitu erotis dan menggairahkan.

Semua indra Sungmin bagai mati rasa saat mendongak. Matanya membulat sempurna dan wajahnya terasa panas melebihi kompor saat melihat satu _benda_ yang tergantung di selangkangan pria itu. Begitu besar dengan jarak yang hanya selengan jauhnya.

Pria itu berlutut di sebelahnya, menyingkirkan rambut dari mata Sungmin dengan lembut. Tangannya bergerak di kulit kepala seolah mencari-cari luka.

Mata Sungmin menatap dada pria itu, tak sanggup berpaling bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kulit seputih poselen. Telapak tangannya terasa gatal dari keinginan untuk meraba dada bidang itu.

_Ugh,_

Sungmin meleguh tertahan, mengigit bibir bawahnya agar erangan tak keluar karena sensasi nakal jemari pria itu dirambutnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, terasa panas di bagian tertentu.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur?" Tanya pria itu.

Lagi-lagi aksen asing nan anggun menggema di tubuhnya bagai belaian hangat yang menentramkan.

Sungmin membuka matanya, mendongak membiarkan matanya di suguhi pemandangan menggiurkan. Menatap semakin ke atas sampai...

Mulutnya menganga. Botol wine terlepas dari jemarinya yang mati rasa.

_Itu dia!  
Tidak mungkin!_

Ini jelas hal aneh, pria itu begitu nyata dengan tubuh telanjang dan tangan membelai kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin dengan terengah.

Pria itu memiliki tubuh tinggi yang kuat dan ramping seperti pesenam. Otot yang tercetak samar di bagian perut. Rambut hitam kecokelatan bergelombang acak-acakan di sekeliling wajahnya yang... _luar biasa tampan dan memikat._ Bibir yang penuh dan sensual melengkung membentuk senyum tanggung.  
Dan mata itu...

Ya ampun...  
Matanya yang hitam kelam bagai magnet kuat yang memaksa untuk tunduk dalam tatapannya.

Sungmin memiliki firasat bahwa penampilan pria itu benar-benar bisa membunuh. Atau setidaknya, menghancurkan.

Dan Sungmin memang merasa hancur saat itu. Terjatuh dalam pesona seorang pria yang terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata.

Ragu, ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan meletakkan di lengan pria itu. Heran ketika lengan itu tidak menguap. Apa ini memang kenyataan atau halusinasi akibat mabuk?.

Tidak. Lengan itu nyata.

Tertegun, Sungmin tak sanggup melakukan apapun selain memandangi dengan mulut mengangga. Kyuhyun yang heran mengangkat sebelah alisnya, belum pernah ada wanita yang bersikap seperti ini bahkan mengabaikannya setelah mengucapkan mantra pemanggil. Bila wanita lain akan langsung tunduk dan memintanya dibawa ke tempat tidur. Tapi yang satu ini berbeda...

Wanita yang satu ini sangat berbeda..

Bibir Kyuhyun ingin tersenyum ketika matanya menjelajahi fisik wanita itu. Rambut kecokelatan ikal yang jatuh tergerai dan mata caramel cemerlang. Jangan lupa kulitnya yang seputih susu murni. Dan... suaranya yang lembut. Kyuhyun tak sabar untuk melayaninya secara seksual. Membawanya ke tempat tidur, menikmati tubuh itu dan mendengarkan desahan manis memintanya melakukan lebih.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya.

"Sini," ujarnya, memegang bahu Sungmin, "Biar kubantu kau berdiri"

"Kau terlanjang..." bisik Sungmin lirih memandang takjub Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah ketika mereka berdiri, "Kau _benar-benar_ telanjang..."

Kyuhyun kembali menyelipkan ujung rambut Sungmin ke belakang telinga. "Aku tahu"

"Kau _telanjang!"_

"Kita sudah membahasnya"

"Kau santai saja dan telanjang!"

Kyuhyun bingung dan mengeruhkan dahi, "Apa?"

Sungmin menunduk untuk melihat kejantanan Kyuhyun, "Kau terlihat santai..." katanya, memandang _benda itu_ terang-terangan, "saat telanjang."

Pembendaharaan yang aneh, apa cara bicara jaman ini seperti itu? Harus ku ingat mulai sekarang.

"Apa kau tak suka?" Kyuhyun heran karena wanita ini tak menyukai ketelanjangannya, padahal belum pernah ada yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"_Bingo_!"

"Well, aku tahu obatnya," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melangkah mundur, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ini tak nyata, tak mungkin nyata. Pasti ini hanya khayalan karena mabuk, atau mungkin kepalanya terbentur meja dan tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengucur sampai mau mati.

Ya, pasti begitu. Itu yang paling masuk akal.

Setidaknya pikiran aneh itu bisa menghilangkan keinginannya untuk mendekap tubuh pria itu

_Ah, tubuh itu memang indah._

Kyuhyun meraih dan menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan tangan kuatnya hingga tak dapat bergerak. Sungmin yang mencoba meronta walau sia-sia hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun yang ia yakini dapat membaca jiwanya. Mata itu menghipnotis seperti mata predator berbahaya yang sedang meninabobokan mangsanya.

Sungmin gemetar di pelukan Kyuhyun saat bibir keduanya bertemu. Ia mengerang. Selama hidupnya Sungmin memang pernah mendengar tentang ciuman yang membuat lutut wanita lemas, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia mengalami sendiri.

Oh, tapi Kyuhyun terasa menyenangkan, baunya juga memabukkan, dan lebih membuat melayang saat bibirnya dilumat.

Tanpa disuruh, lengan Sungmin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Hawa panas dari pria itu meresap ke dadanya, memberikan janji erotis dan sensual mengenai apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sementara itu bibir Kyuhyun terus melumat bagai seorang penjarah Viking yang bertekad untuk menciptakan pengrusakan total.

Setiap jengkal dari tubuh Kyuhyun menempel secara intim ke Sungmin, menggesek-gesek tubuhnya dengan maksud membangkitkan kesadaran seksual, dan wanita itu menanggapi dengan menggerakkan tangannya meraba punggung terbuka Kyuhyun.

_Seandainya ini mimpi, semoga jam wekernya tak berbunyi terlalu cepat_, pikir Sungmin. Atau mungkin teleponnya berdering, atau...

Tangan Kyuhyun menjelajahi punggung Sungmin sebelum menangkup bokong dan menariknya lebih dekat, menempelkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras ke paha wanita itu. Membawa daging tak bertulang di bibir keduanya berdansa dalam melodi menghentak.

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya meleleh, sentuhan Kyuhyun memabukkannya. Belaian dari telapak tangan hangat di kulitnya membuatnya mengerang dalam ciuman mereka. Betapa Kyuhyun menyukai suara-suara yang di buat Sungmin, ia tak sabar mendengar jeritan wanita itu ketika mencapai klimaks. Melihat kepala Sungmin tersentak ke belakang sementara tubuh wanita itu mengejang di bawah kendalinya.

Sudah begitu lama semenjak terakhir kali Kyuhyun merasakan sentuhan wanita. Begitu lama semenjak terakhir kali ia bersentuhan dengan manusia. Tubuhnya terasa panas membara karena gairah, dan seandainya ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka, ia pastikan akan langsung melahap tubuh Sungmin seperti sepotong cokelat yang manis. Membaringkan dan melumat wanita itu seperti seorang pria yang kelaparan di sebuah acara pesta mewah.

Namun ia harus menunggu hingga Sungmin terbiasa dengannya. Sudah berabad-abad lamanya ia belajar saat penyatuan pertama adalah saat yang berat. Ia tak ingin di tinggal pingsan oleh _lawan_nya kan.

_Tapi tetap saja aku sudah tak tahan._

Di angkat tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dan berjalan menyelusuri lorong.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N/A :**

Untuk Bab ini dengan terpaksa ku potong menjadi 2 bagian. Maaf, tapi ini terpaksa kulakukan~ *smirk, maini alis naik turun *plak

Terima kasih sudah memberi review untuk part sebelumnya, maaf bila tak bisa membalas khususnya untuk _Guest_ karena sebisa mungkin ku balas via PM. Tapi selalu dan selalu aku ucapkan terima kasih sebelum maupun sesudah.

Untuk tata bahasa, seperti **Warning** sebelumnya di atas, **Bad Grammar** dan **Typo** adalah salah satu ciri khasku, namanya juga IQ-ku merangkak, jadi ya begitulah :D

Kalau part sebelumnya aku menulis akan update selanjutnya bila mencapai target _Views, _mulai selanjutnya... mungkin di saat selesai baru update, kalian sungguh menakutkan _Guys _dalam waktu beberapa jam sudah melewati target, itu seperti buat serangan jantung *plak  
dan tidur jadi ga tenang kalau belum ngetik lanjutannya xD  
Tepuk tangan untuk kalian~

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keingianan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar  


.

* * *

o**O**o

**Bab**

**3  
**

_bagian kedua_

o**O**o

* * *

Kyuhyun di mabukkan oleh sentuhan hangat Sungmin, rasa menyenangkan dari lengan yang memeluknya erat-erat sementara tangannya sendiri membelai kulit lembut wanita itu membuat pikirannya menggelap akan gelora birahi terpendam.

Sungmin sendiri juga merasakannya, rasa menyenangkan yang ditimbulkan lengan kuat Kyuhyun saat mengangkat tubuhnya seolah berat tubuhnya seringan bulu angsa mengerang dalam keputusasaan gejolak yang meletup. Tapi ketika mereka melewati pigura foto besar kedua orang tua Sungmin, ia tersadar.

"Stop! berhenti penyusup!" bentaknya, mencakar punggung Kyuhyun berhadap bisa melukai kulit itu,_ walau ia sangat menyesali bila kulit itu terluka._

Kyuhyun berhenti dan memandang Sungmin penasaran. Pada saat itu juga, wanita itu sadar dengan tinggi tubuh yang jelas berbeda di antara keduanya membuat Kyuhyun dapat melakukan apapun padanya dan ia tak akan berdaya menghentikannya.

Tanpa sadar tubuh Sungmin gemetar ketakutan. Namun ia tak boleh seperti ini, bahaya apapun ia tak boleh takut, dan ia yakin pia itu tak akan menyakitinya dengan sengaja.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku? aku hanya ingin membawamu ke tempat tidurmu dan menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kita mulai" kata Kyuhyun singkat, seolah sedang mendiskusikan _snack_ siang.

"Tidak! aku tak ingin ke tempat tidur"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Jadi kau lebih memilih di lorong? atau sofa mungkin?", ia menoleh melihat sekeliling mempertimbangkan pilihan-pilihannya, "Tidak buruk sebenarnya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku bercinta dengan wanita di atas..."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Satu-satunya tempat di mana kau bisa bercinta denganku hanya di dalam mimpimu! Sekarang turunkan sebelum aku benar-benar marah"

Sungmin terkejut Kyuhyun menurut dan menurunkannya. Merasa lebih baik Sungmin mundur dua langkah menjauh.

Sekarang keduanya bertatapan, dengan Sungmin yang mendongak dengan mata menyalak tajam ―kesal karena perbedaan tingginya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri, kemunculan Kyuhyun mengejutkannya.

_Pria itu nyata!_

Oh Tuhan, ia dan Ryeowook benar-benar menyulap pria itu menjadi hidup!

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit tak suka, wajahnya tenang dan tak gembira sama sekali. "Aku tak mengerti, kalau kau tak mau aku ada disini untuk memasuki tubuhmu, kenapa kau memanggilku?"

Sungmin hampir mengerang saat mendengat kata-kata itu. Lebih parahnya lagi, bayangan tubuh ramping dan perkasa Kyuhyun yang memasuki tubuhnya melintas di benak.

Seperti apa rasanya kalau seorang pria yang menggairahkan setengah mati bercinta denganmu sepanjang malam?

Dan tentunya, Kyuhyun pasti sangat menggairahkan di tempat tidur, tak diragukan lagi. Dengan kegagahan dan gerakan yang pria itu tunjukan sampai sejauh ini tak perlu dipertanyakan seberapa jauh nikmatnya...

Sungmin tersentak karena pikirannya itu. Ada apa dengan pria ini? belum pernah ia merasakan hasrat seksual yang seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya, belum pernah! bahkan ia yakin sanggup memaksa membaringkan pria itu di lantai dan melahapnya.

Tidak masuk akal! setelah bertahun-tahun ia terbiasa dengan ungkapan-ungkapan sensual yang di ucapkan secara gamblang oleh beberapa pasiennya ―bahkan ada yang berusaha dengan sengaja menggodanya. Belum pernah satu pun dari mereka membangkitkan respon yang begitu panas dalam dirinya. Tapi ketika ia dipaksa berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, yang ada di pikirannya hanya ingin memeluk dan bercinta habis-habisan dengan pria itu.

_Ini gila._

Ia mencoba menjawab kekesalan Kyuhyun. Mulutnya terbuka namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskan ia melakukan _itu_.

Tidak, ini tak boleh. Sungmin cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jadi.. Apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?", _pertanyaan bodoh_.

Mata Kyuhyun menilai tubuh Sungmin, gairahnya kembali bangkit ketika meraih wanita itu.

_Oh ya_, tubuh Sungmin memohon, _tolong sentuh seluruh tubuhku_.

"Hentikan!" bentak Sungmin lebih pada dirinya sendiri dan Kyuhyun. Ia tak boleh hilang kendali, pikiran rasional-lah yang harus berkuasa disini, bukan hormon-nya. Ia sudah pernah melakukan kesalahan itu dan tak mau mengulanginya lagi.

Sungmin mundur semakin jauh, menatap Kyuhyun dengan hasrat terpendamnya yang memaksa untuk memeluk pria itu. Ia mendengus sebal, harus di akui Kyuhyun tampan. Dengan sosok yang tak perlu di gambarkan seperti apa lagi, dan mata yang menatap panas oleh gairah..

Sialan ingin dia benar-benar membunuh Ryeowook karena ini. Walau keinginan itu tak sebesar keinginannya untuk merangkak ke tempat tidur bersama pria ini dan menancapkan giginya ke kulit sewarna poselen itu.

_Hentikan!_

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa bisa begini", katanya. "Aku harus duduk sebentar", ia harus berpikir ―mencari tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Dan kau.." matanya kembali bergerak untuk menjelajahi tubuh sempurna Kyuhyun. "Kau harus menutupi tubuhmu".

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun berkedut. Di sepanjang hidupnya wanita ini adalah wanita pertama yang pernah berkata seperti itu, untuknya. Bahkan semua wanita yang ia kenal sebelum kutukan itu akan senang hati melucuti pakaiannya secepat mungkin, dan semenjak kutukan itu, para pemanggilnya menghabiskan waktu berhari-hati untuk memandangi ketelanjangannya, menggerakan tangan mereka di atas tubuhnya, dan menikmati pemandangan tubuhnya.

"Diam disini sebentar", perintah Sungmin sebelum melesat memasuki kamar.

Ketika mata Kyuhyun memperhatikan pinggul Sungmin yang bergoyang setiap kali wanita itu melangkah, tubuhnya menjadi panas dan keras. Mengertakkan gigi sebagai usaha untuk mengabaikan rasa panas di selangkangannya, ia memaksakan diri untuk memandang ke sekeliling ―sebagai pengalih, sampai wanita itu menyerah untuknya. Yang pastinya tak akan lama lagi. Tidak ada seorangpun wanita yang sanggup menahan diri dari pesonanya.

Tersenyum pahit karena pikiran itu, Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah.

Sebenarnya di mana dan di zaman apa sekarang dia?

Ia sudah tak tahu berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak ia terperangkap, yang bisa ia ingat hanya suara-suara dari waktu ke waktu, perubahan aksen dan dialek bahasa yang samar-samar berganti. Ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat cahaya di atas kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengerukan dahi. _Itu bukan api, jadi benda apa itu_? Pikirnya dengan mengalihkan pandangan karena mata yang mulai berair.

Itu pasti bola lampu, putusnya.

**_Hei, aku harus mengganti bola lampu. Tolong pencet sakelar yang ada di dekat pintu, oke?_**

Mengingat kata-kata si pemilik toko buku, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah sakelar. Ia berjalan dan menekan tombol kecil itu hingga lampu-lampu langsung padam. Dan begitu ia mengembalikan tombol ke posisinya semula, lampu-lampu menyala.

Di luar kendalinya, ia tersenyum. Zaman ini sangat menarik, sungguh ajaib. Apa lagi yang akan ditemukannya nanti?

"Ini."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Wanita itu melempar secarik kain biru tua berbentuk persegi panjang padanya.

Wanita itu serius menyuruhnya menutupi tubuh?

Gelombang keheranan mengusai dirinya, tapi ia tetap membungkus pinggulnya dengan kain itu.

Sungmin menunggu sampai Kyuhyun beranjak dari pintu sebelum melihatnya lagi. Syukurlah pria itu_ tertutup_ juga. Pantas saja di sampul buku ia menggunakan daun ara untuk menutupi _itu_, dan sayangnya ia sama sekali tak memilikinya, yang ada hanya kaktus mini pemberian Ryeowook di teras dan ia meragukan Kyuhyun mau memakainya.

Pusing, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa sebelum Kyuhyun membuntutinya dan duduk di sebelah Sungmin, mengirimkan gairah panas dari matanya.

Erangan Sungmin tertahan, ia tak boleh kalah.

"Jadi berapa lama kau akan ada disini?"

_Oh, pertanyaan bagus, Ming. Kenapa tak kau tanyakan sekalian zodiak dan tipe kesukaannya! Ya ampun!_

"Hingga bulan purnama berikutnya", mata dingin Kyuhyun meleleh ketika menjelajahi tubuh Sungmin. Tatapannya yang sedingin es berubah menjadi sepanas api hanya dalam dua kali tarikan napas. Hasratnya begitu menggebu, bagian selangkangnya tak bisa menunggu lagi.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajah itu. Tapi sigap Sungmin melompat berdiri dan menjauh.

"Jadi maksudnya aku terjebak denganmu sampai bulan depan?"

"Ya"

Tertegun, Sungmin menggosok tangan ke wajahnya. Ia tak bisa melakukan ini selama sebulan. Sebulan penuh!. Ia punya hal lain yang harus di lakukan, ia punya hobi baru yang harus di pelajari ―tentunya mencari tahu dulu apa hobi barunya itu.

"Dengar," kata Sungmin. "Percaya atau tidak, aku juga punya kehidupan yang tentunya tak ada kau di dalamnya."

Sungmin bisa menebak dari wajah Kyuhyun kalau pria itu tak peduli kata-katanya. Tidak sama sekali. "Kau pikir aku juga mau disini, bersamamu? sayang sekali kau keliru. Aku di sini juga bukan karena keinginanku".

Kata-kata Kyuhyun menyengat Sungmin.

"Benarkah? tapi aku melihat sebagian tubuhmu menginginkan kau disini..." Sungmin melemparkan tatapan tajam ke bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang berdiri tegak di bagian selangkangan.

Kyuhyun menunduk melihat ke arah pangkuannya dan menghela napas, "Sayangnya ini di luar kendaliku. _Benda ini_ bereaksi seenaknya dan aku tak bisa mengendalikannya, kalau inginpun aku tak akan mau disini"

"Well, kalau begitu, pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana" ujar Sungmin menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Jangan sampai bokongmu terantuk waktu keluar"

"Kau pikir aku tak mau melakukannya? kalau bisa akan kulakukan"

Sungmin meragukan kata-kata Kyuhyun, "Jadi maksudmu, aku tak bisa mengusirmu atau membuatmu kembali ke dalam buku?"

"_Bingo!_"

Sungmin terdiam.

Bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin. Telah dikutuk selama berabad-abad ini pertama kalinya peristiwa seperti ini terjadi. Para pemanggilnya yang lain sudah tahu apa dia, dan mereka sangat bersedia untuk menghabiskan waktu sebulan di dalam pelukannya, dengan senang hati memanfaatkan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan mereka. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya, baik sekarang maupun dulu ia menjumpai seorang wanita yang tak menginginkannya secara fisik.

Rasanya... Aneh. Merendahkan. Memalukan.

Apa mungkin kutukannya melemah? Atau ia akhirnya bisa bebas?

Walau pikiran itu terlintas di benaknya, Kyuhyun tahu persis saat para dewa menjatuhkan hukumannya, mereka melakukannya dengan cara dan kedengkian yang tak bisa dicairkan dalam waktu dua ribu tahun sekalipun.

Dulu sekali, pernah ia mencoba melawan kutukannya, ketika ia yakin bisa bebas. Kurungan dan siksaan tak kenal ampun selama lebih dari dua ribu tahun mengajarkan satu hal padanya ―keputusasaan.

Ia pantas menerima kutukannya seperti seorang pejuang yang menerima hukumannya.

Menelan kepedihan yang membuat tenggorokannya tercekat Kyuhyun merentangkan lengan dan menawarkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin. "Kau boleh memperlakukanku sesukamu. Katakan saja bagaimana cara untuk menyenangkanmu"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau pergi"

Kyuhyun menurunkan lengan ke samping tubuhnya, "Kecuali itu..."

Frustasi, Sungmin mulai berjalan mondar-mandir. Pikirannya akhirnya kembali jernih. Ia begitu menginginkan sebuah solusi. Tapi betapapun kerasnya ia berpikir, sepertinya tak ada satupun yang muncul. Rasa sakit yang parah mulai berdenyut di pelipisnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sebulan penuh dengan Kyuhyun?

Lagi-lagi bayangan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas tubuhnya muncul. Peluh hangat yang membuat kilap seksi di tubuh sementara pria itu menghujamkan dalam-dalam kejantanan ke tubuhnya, itu sangat menyiksa.

"Aku memerlukan sesuatu..." kata Kyuhyun lemah.

Sungmin membalik badan untuk melihat Kyuhyun, oh Tuhan, tubuhnya masih mendambakan tubuh pria itu. Menyerahkan diri pada Kyuhyun pastilah sangat mudah, tapi itu salah, ia tak mau memanfaatkan Kyuhyun seperti itu. Seperti...

Tidak. Ia tak mau memikirkan itu. Ia menolak untuk memikirkannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Makanan", ulang Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau tak mau cepat-cepat menggunakanku, apa kau tak keberatan kalau aku makan?" ekspresi malu-malu dan setengah marah di wajah Kyuhyun memberitahu Sungmin bahwa pria itu tak suka meminta apapun.

"Tentu saja tak masalah", Sungmin memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun mengikutinya, "Dapurnya ada disini", ia membawa pria itu melewati lorong pendek menuju dapur. Membuka lemari es dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melihat kedalam, "Apa yang kau mau?"

Bukannya menjulurkan kepala ke dalam Kyuhyun malah berdiri sekitar tiga langkah jauh dari lemari es, "Apa kau masih punya pizza?"

"Pizza?" ulang Sungmin terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tahu tentang pizza?

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Sepertinya kalian menikmati memakan itu"

Wajah Sungmin terasa panas karena mengingat kekonyolannya tadi dengan Ryeowook. Ketika Ryeowook bercanda melontarkan sebuah komentar tentang makanan sebagai pengganti seks, dan ia pura-pura mengalami orgasme sambil menikmati potongan pizza terakhirnya. "Kau mendengarkan kami?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tenang, "Aku mendengarkan sekitarku walau di dalam buku"

Sungmin bisa merasakan pipinya menjadi lebih panas. "Pizza-nya sudah habis. Aku tak punya lagi" katanya cepat-cepat, rasanya ia ingin membenamkan kepala di freezer untuk menyejukkannya. "Tapi aku masih punya sisa ayam dan pasta"

"Dan wine?"

Sungmin menggangguk.

"Baiklah"

Nada memerintah Kyuhyun benar-benar menyulut kemarahan Sungmin, "Dengar penyusup. Aku bukan kokimu!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, sudahlah," masih jengkel Sungmin mengeluarkan ayam dan pasta dari lemari es, lalu bersiap-siap untuk memasukkannya ke microwave. "Omong-omong sudah berapa lama kau berada di dalam buku itu?"

Kyuhyun diam seperti patung. Tak ada emosi, tak ada apapun. Kalau Sungmin tak tahu orang di depannya itu manusia ―mungkin, ia bersumpah orang itu robot yang baru keluar dari kegelapan.

"Aku dipanggil terakhir kali mungkin sekitar tahun delapan belas sembilan lima."

"Yang benar saja!" Sungmin memandang dengan mengangga sambil memasukkan mangkuk ke microwave. "Delapan belas sembilan lima? Kau serius?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Pada tahun berapa kau dikurung untuk pertama kalinya?"

Amarah melintas di wajah Kyuhyun dengan intensitas yang begitu tinggi hingga Sungmin terkejut. "Satu empat sembilan SM kalau menurut kalendermu"

Mata Sungmin membelalak, "Satu empat sembilan sebelum masehi? Ya ampun!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat.

Pikiran Sungmin berputar-putar ketika ia menutup microwave dan menyalakannya. Ini mustahil!.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terjebak di dalam buku? maksudku, saat itu tak mungkin ada buku kan?"

"Awalnya aku di kurung dalam sebuah naskah yang entah kapan di jadikan sampul buku supaya tak rusak," ujar Kyuhyun muram, namun wajahnya tetap tenang. "Tentang mengapa aku di kutuk... aku menaklukkan Lee"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. Bagian ini sama sekali tak masuk akal. "Kau menaklukkan Lee yang entah apa itu dan kau di kutuk?"

"Begitulah, Itu karena ia seorang perawan yang seharusnya menjadi milik **_Priapus_**"

Sungmin menegang karena perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kau memperkosa seorang perawan?"

"Aku tidak memperkosanya!" Sergah Kyuhyun membalas pandangan Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam, "Itu didasarkan atas suka dengan suka. Aku jamin"

Oke, Sungmin bisa merasakan ketegangan pada diri Kyuhyun, pria itu sepertinya tak suka membicarakan masa lalunya.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara bel yang aneh sebelum Sungmin menekan sebuah tombol dan membuka kotak hitam di mana ia menempatkan makanannya. Sungmin meletakkan mangkuk makanan yang beruap itu di depan Kyuhyun dengan garpu perak, pisau dan segelas wine. Aroma yang hangat memenuhi kepala Kyuhyun, membuat perutnya perih saking laparnya. Menurut Kyuhyun seharusnya ia terkejut oleh kecepatan memasak Sungmin tapi setelah mendengar berbagai benda yang di sebut kereta, mobil, roket dan komputer, ia tak yakin apakah masih ada yang bisa membuatnya terkejut sekarang karena eksistensinya tak lebih dari beberapa hari singkat yang diuntai sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Satu-satunya tujuan yang ia miliki adalah memenuhi kebutuhan seksual pemanggilnya. Dan kalau ada yang ia pelajari setelah dua ribu terakhir, itu adalah menikmati apapun yang tersedia untuknya pada setiap kebebasannya.

Sambil memikirkan itu Kyuhyun menggigit dan menikmati mi berkrim yang hangat dan terasa lezat di lidahnya. Aroma ayam dan rempah-rempah yang menyerbu indra penciumannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia merasakan lapar di dalam pengurungan, ia lapar, dan tak ingin berhenti selagi masih memiliki kesempatan untuk makan. Melahap, mengunyah dan terus menjejalkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, sampai ia sendiri sulit mengingat dirinya masih seorang pria atau hewan liar yang mengamuk dan baru saja dilepaskan dari kandang.

"Berapa kali kau sudah dipanggil?", Kyuhyun mendongak dengan mi menggantung di mulut, Sungmin sendiri terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Empat kali. Dua kali di negara Paris, Satu kali di Amerika dan terakhir di Cina"

Sungmin berusaha membayangkan seperti apa rasanya hidup di masa itu, "Kurasa kau sudah melihat banyak hal selama berabad-abad"

"Tidak juga"

"Oh, ayolah. Dalam dua ribu tahun..."

"Yang sering kulihat hanya kamar tidur, tempat tidur atau lemari"

Nada bicara Kyuhyun yang datar membuat Sungmin terdiam sementara Kyuhyun kembali makan. Bayangan Jungmo menusuk hati Sungmin. Ia baru mengenal satu bajingan yang egois dan tak berperasaan, dan Kyuhyun sepertinya mengenal lebih banyak lagi.

"Jadi ceritakan apa kau berbaring begitu saja didalam buku sampai ada yang memanggilmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didalam buku untuk menghabiskan waktu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dan Sungmin menyadari pria itu tak memiliki banyak ekspresi dan kata-kata.

Sungmin maju, menarik kursi dan duduk berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun, "Kau tahu, kau bilang hanya punya waktu sebulan untuk bersama, kenapa tak terpikir melakukan hal menyenangkan dan mengisinya dengan mengobrol?"

Kyuhyun mendongak saking terkejutnya. Ia tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang benar-benar berbincang dengannya kecuali diskusi cara untuk meningkatkan kenikmatan yang ia berikan pada mereka. Atau memanggilnya untuk ke ranjang.

Semenjak awal kehidupannya, ia sudah belajar bahwa wanita hanya menginginkannya untuk satu hal ―bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya yang dibenamkan dalam-dalam ke tubuh mereka.

Sambil memikirkannya, Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangan dengan perlahan ke tubuh Sungmin, berhenti di payudara wanita itu yang mengeras akibat tatapannya yang lama.

Dengan marah Sungmin mendekap dadanya dan menunggu Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya, matanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Hampir tertawa.

"Kau tahu.." Ujar Kyuhyun, "Ada hal-hal yang lebih menarik menggunakan lidah daripada mengobrol... seperti menggerakkannya di payudaramu dan di cekungan lehermu", pandangannya di arahkan ke meja ―tepatnya bagian tubuh Sungmin yang tertutup tingginya meja, "Belum lagi tempat-tempat lain yang basah dan hangat"

Selama sesaat Sungmin tercengang, tertawa dan tentunya _sangat_ bergairah.

Sebagai seorang terapis seks, ia sudah mendengar banyak hal yang jauh lebih mengejutkan daripada itu. Sungmin mencoba mengingatkan dirinya.

"Kau benar, banyak hal yang bisa di lakukan oleh lidah, seperti memotongnya~" tukas Sungmin, merasa puas ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun berkilat terkejut. "Tapi aku ini wanita yang senang mengobrol dan kau ada disini untuk _menyenangkanku_, bukan?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit menegang seolah menolak tugasnya. "Kau benar"

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di dalam buku?"

Mata kyuhyun menikam Sungmin dengan intensitas panas yang menurutnya melemahkan, menarik dan sedikit menakutkan.

"Rasanya seperti di dalam kotak sempit", kata Kyuhyun pelan, "Aku mendengar suara-suara tapi tak bisa melihat cahaya apapun juga. Aku hanya bisa berdiri disana tanpa bergerak. Menunggu, mendengarkan"

Sungmin merasa ngeri ketika mendengarnya. Ia ingat pernah sekali, dulu, tanpa sengaja terkunci di gudang. Tidak ada cahaya ataupun jalan keluar. Ketakutan membuat paru-parunya terasa sesak, kepala terasa ringan saking paniknya. Ia menjerit dan memukul-mukul pintu sampai seluruh tangannya memar. Akhirnya ibunya mendengar dan mengeluarkannya.

Sampai hari ini ia mengidap _klaustrofobia _ringan yang di akibatkan oleh pengalaman tersebut. Ia tak bisa bayangkan seperti apa rasanya menghabiskan waktu selama berabad-abad di dalam tempat semacam itu.

"Mengerikan", ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan itu lama-kelamaan"

"Apa kau sudah terbiasa?" Sungmin tak tahu, tapi entah dengan alasan apa ia meragukan perkataan Kyuhyun. Karena ketika ibunya mengeluarkannya dari gudang ia mendapati dirinya hanya berada di dalam sana selama selama setengah jam, dan itu rasanya bagai di telan dalam keabadian. Bagaimana bisa menghabiskan sepanjang waktu di tempat seperti itu dan berkata _terbiasa_?.

"Apa kau pernah mencoba untuk lepas dari kutukan itu?"

Ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sudah menjadi jawaban jelas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" cecarnya.

"Sudah jelas, aku gagal"

Sungmin merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun. Dua ribu tahun di habiskan di dalam kegelapan total ―walau bisa melihat cahaya yang hanya beberapa hari saat di panggil, merupakan suatu keajaiban kalau Kyuhyun masih waras, masih bisa duduk disini bersamanya dan mengobrol.

Pantas saja Kyuhyun menginginkan makanan. Perampasan indra seperti itu sama saja dengan penyiksaan kejam yang tak kenal belas kasihan.

Pada saat itu juga, Sungmin tahu ia harus menolong Kyuhyun, walau tak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi pasti ada suatu cara untuk membebaskan pria itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita menemukan suatu cara untuk membebaskanmu"

"Percayalah, tak ada satupun cara untuk membebaskanku"

"Pasrah ya...?"

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan meremehkan pada Sungmin, "Terkurung selama ribuan tahun akan membuat seseorang berpikir seperti itu"

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun makan, pikirannya berputar-putar. Jiwa optimis di dalam dirinya menolak untuk menyetujui sikap pesimis Kyuhyun, sebagaimana jiwa seorang terapis di dalam dirinya berkeinginan kuat untuk menolong pria itu. Ia sudah bersumpah untuk menolong penderitaan seseorang semampunya, dan ia tak pernah main-main dengan sumpahnya.

Kalau ada kemauan, pasti ada jalan bukan.

Dan walau badai menerjang sekalipun ia akan menemukan suatu cara untuk membebaskan Kyuhyun!

Sementara Sungmin memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun yang menurutnya belum pernah dilakukan oleh orang lain sebelumnya, ia berusaha akan membuat Kyuhyun menikmati masa kebebasannya ini. Wanita-wanita lain mungkin mengurung Kyuhyun di kamar tidur atau lemari mereka, tapi ia tak mau melakukan itu.

"Yah, kalau begitu, anggap saja kebebasanmu kali ini ditujukan khusus untukmu, Bung"

Kyuhyun mendongak dari makanannya dengan ketertarikan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku akan menjadi _pelayanmu_" lanjut Sungmin, "Apa pun yang kau ingin lakukan, kita akan melakukannya, Apapun yang ingin kau lihat, kita akan melihatnya"

Salah satu bibir Kyuhyun terangkat dengan masam saking gelinya ketika ia menyesap wine. "Lepaskan bajumu"

"Maaf?" cetus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan gelas wine-nya dan menikam Sungmin dengan tatapan panas membara. "Kau bilang aku bisa melihat apapun yang ingin kulihat dan melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan. Yah, aku ingin melihat payudara dan ketelanjanganmu, kemudian aku ingin mengerakkan lidahku di..."

"Stop! Tenang dulu" sergah Sungmin dengan pipi terasa panas dan tubuh terbakar. "Kurasa harus ada beberapa aturan dasar selagi kau disini. Nomor satu, tak boleh ada _itu_ sama sekali"

"Kenapa tidak?!"

_Ya, kenapa tidak_

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya setengah memohon dan setengah marah mendesak protes.

"Karena aku bukan kucing jalanan yang mengibas-ngibaskan ekor sambil menunggu kucing jantan terdekat menghampiriku, memasukkan _benda itu,_ lalu pergi."

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N/A :**

Siapa yang mengira bagian ini NC, ayo angkat tangan~ *smirk, maini alis naik turun  
yang angkat tangan ketahuan _Yadong-_nya, yang ga angkat tangan masih malu-malu xD  
Kalau angkat kaki? Rajanya _Yadong_ :D

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keingianan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.

Aku yakin kalian sangat bosan membaca **Disclaimer** di atas, maaf harus kulakukan, karena bagaimanapun novel ini bukan karyaku dan sebagai orang baik dengan IQ merangkak yang bisa membaca hukum-hukum hak cipta, aku tak ingin di cap bodoh mengenai denda/hukuman yang di dapat walau ini Remake sekalipun. Kalau mulai bosan dengan N/A bisa langsung di close kok :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar  


.

* * *

o**O**o

**Bab**

**4**

_bagian pertama_

o**O**o

* * *

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar analogi Sungmin yang sangat tak terduga. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan dari kata-kata tersebut adalah besarnya kepahitan yang ia dengar dalam suara Sungmin. Wanita itu pasti pernah dimanfaatkan dengan buruk dulu. Pantas saja ia gelisah ketika berhadapan dengannya.

Bayangan HyunMin melintas di benaknya, dan ia merasakan hujaman kepedihan yang begitu ganas di dada. Dimasa lalu ada begitu banyak _utang_ yang harus ia bayar. Dosa yang begitu besar sehingga dua ribu tahun sekalipun tak bisa menebusnya.

Memejamkan mata Kyuhyun mengusir pikiran-pikiran tersebut. Itu adalah masa lalu dan ini adalah masanya kini. Sungmin-lah yang ada di hadapannya kini dan ia ada di sini untuk wanita itu.

Sekarang Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ryeowook ketika berbicara tentang Sungmin padanya. Karena itulah ia ada disini, untuk menunjukkan kepada Sungmin bahwa seks itu menyenangkan.

Belum pernah ia menemukan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Ketika memandang Sungmin, senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. Ini akan menjadi kali pertama dalam hidupnya di mana ia harus merayu seorang wanita supaya bersedia tidur dengannya. Belum pernah ada wanita yang menolak tubuhnya. Dengan semangat dan sikap keras kepala Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa mengajak wanita itu ke tempat tidur sama menantangnya ketika mengalahkan ribuan tentara mongol.

_Ya, ia akan menikmatinya._

Sebagaimana ia akan menikmati tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Sungmin menelan ludah ketika melihat senyum tulus pertama dari Kyuhyun. Senyum yang memperlembut wajahnya dan membuatnya semakin memikat. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun?

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sungmin merasakan wajahnya dibanjiri oleh kehangatan ketika ia memikirkan kata-kata kasar yang tak sengaja ia lontarkan. Mengungkapkan pikirannya kepada orang lain khususnya orang asing bukanlah kebiasaannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang begitu menarik dalam diri pria ini. Sesuatu yang sulit di jangkau. Mungkin itu karena kepedihan berselimut kabut tipis yang mengilat pada mata hitam kelam Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat pria itu dalam keadaan lengah. Atau mungkin latihan pskologinya selama bertahun-tahun yang tak bisa menerima jiwa yang begitu putus asa tanpa pertolongan.

Sungmin tak tahu.

Jam tua di ruang tamu berdentang sekali. "Ya ampun" seru Sungmin terkejut karena malam sudah begitu larut. "Aku harus bangun jam enam untuk pergi bekerja"

"Kau mau ke tempat tidur? untuk tidur?"

Kalau suasana hati Kyuhyun tak semuram saat ini, ekspresi terperangah pada wajahnya pasti sudah membuat Sungmin tertawa. "Ya, dan harus kulakukan"

Alis Kyuhyun menyambung karena... kecewa?

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunjukkan dimana kau bisa tidur dan..."

"Aku tidak mengantuk"

Sungmin membelalak ketika mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, "Apa?"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan memandang Sungmin, tak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk memberitahukan perasaannya kepada wanita itu. Ia sudah terkurung di dalam buku sekian lama sehingga yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah berlari atau melompat. Melakukan apa saja untuk merayakan kebebasan bergerak yang ia peroleh.

Kyuhyun tak mau tidur. Membayangkan dirinya berbaring di dalam kegelapan satu menit saja... dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku sudah lama beristirahat," Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku tak yakin berapa lama itu. Tapi melihat perkembangan sekarang, aku yakin itu sangat lama"

"Ini tahun dua ribu tiga belas" jelas Sungmin. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tak memerlukan penjelasan ini, ia yakin pria itu mendengar apapun yang di katakan selama itu dekat dengannya —didalam buku. Di saat ia terkurung, terisolasi, sendirian.

Ia adalah orang pertama yang bisa di ajak bicara oleh Kyuhyun setelah berabad lamanya. Menyadari ini perut Sungmin terasa mulas karena rasa simpati.

"Andai aku bisa bergadang," ujar Sungmin menahan diri agar tidak menguap. "Sungguh, tapi kalau kurang tidur otakku lebih mirip otak udang"

"Aku mengerti, setidaknya aku menangkap intinya walau tak mengerti kenapa kau menyamakan otak mu dengan otak udang"

Tetap saja Sungmin bisa melihat kekecewaan Kyuhyun, "Kurasa kau bisa menonton TV"

"TV?"

Sungmin mengambil mangkuk kosong Kyuhyun dan mencucinya sebelum membawa pria itu kembali ke ruang tamu, menyalakan TV. Ia menunjukkan kepada Kyuhyun bagaimana caranya mengganti salutan TV dengan remote control.

"Luar biasa" bisik Kyuhyun ketika menggonta-ganti saluran untuk pertama kalinya.

"Yah, memang menarik"

Sekarang benda itu seharusnya bisa membuat Kyuhyun sibuk. Lagipula pria itu hanya membutuhkan tiga hal untuk merasa senang —makanan, seks dan remote control. Dua dari tiga seharusnya sudah bisa memuaskannya sedikit.

"_Well,_" kata Sungmin berjalan menelusuri lorong, "Selamat malam"

Ketika Sungmin berjalan melewati Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar pria itu menyentuh lengannya. Walaupun ringan sentuhan itu mengirimkan sentakan gelombang ke sekujur tubuh Sungmin.

Wajah Kyuhyun tenang menutupi emosi kasar terpancar dari matanya. Sungmin yang melihat penderitaan, kebutuhan dan yang lebih penting rasa kesepian Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia percayai, "Ada TV juga di kamarku, kau bisa menonton selama aku tidur"

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu, beranjak bangkit dan mengikuti Sungmin memasuki kamar. Ia terkagum-kagum pada wanita itu karena begitu memahaminya, padahal ia tak berkata apa-apa. Sungmin begitu memperhatikannya padalah ia memiliki pikiran untuk menjauhinya. Itu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang asing.

Sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya dengan lembut?

Kyuhyun tak tahu pasti.

Sungmin membawanya ke kamar tidur luas dengan tempat tidur besar di tengah ruangan. Sebuah meja berlaci berukuran sedang berada di seberang tempat tidur dan diatasnya terdapat sebuah TV.

Kyuhyun memadangi foto-foto di dinding kamar —foto orangtua, kakek dan nenek serta foto Sungmin sendiri.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya," jawab Sungmin berjalan ketempat tidur. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang masih membungkus pinggul rampingnya dengan handuk biru tua. Tidak, ia tak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur seranjang dengannya dengan penampilan seperti itu.

_Tentu saja boleh._

_Tidak boleh._

_Ayolah._

_Sttt, diamlah diriku, biarkan aku berpikir._

Ah, piyama. Ia masih menyimpan pakaian ayahnya. Melihat postur tubuh Kyuhyun seharusnya pakaian itu masih muat ia kenakan.

"Tunggu disini, aku segera kembali" kata Sungmin melesat keluar kamar.

Begitu Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun menghampiri jendela besar di kamar dan menyingkirkan tirai berenda putih itu. Ia memperhatikan benda-benda aneh menyerupai kardus yang pastinya bernama mobil melewati rumah, mengeluarkan suara berdengung aneh yang bertambah pelan dan kencang seperti gelombang. Lampu-lampu menerangi jalan dan seluruh bangunan lain yang mirip seperti obor di masanya.

Betapa anehnya dunia ini, Begitu mirip sekaligus berbeda dengan zamannya dulu.

Dan untuk pertama kali sejak masa kecilnya, ia merasa takut. Ia tak menyukai perubahan yang dilihatnya.

_Akan seperti apa nanti kalau ia dipanggil lagi?_

_Apakah benda-benda menjadi semakin berbeda nanti?_

_Atau yang lebih menyeramkan lagi, bagaimana kalau ia tak pernah dipanggil lagi?_

Kyuhyun menelan ludah ketika memikirkan itu. Seperti apa rasanya kalau ia terkurung selamanya. Sendirian dan terjaga. Merasakan kegelapan yang menyesakkan menyelimuti dan mengisap udara dari paru-parunya sambil mencabik-cabik tubuhnya secara menyakitkan.

_Tidak akan pernah berjalan sebagai seorang pria lagi? Tidak pernah berbicara atau menyentuh lagi?_

Masa sekarang orang-orang memiliki benda yang mereka sebut komputer. Ia mendengar pemilik toko buku membicarakannya dengan banyak pelanggan, dan salah seorang pelanggan mengatakan bahwa suatu hari nanti mungkin tak lama lagi, benda tersebut akan menggantikan buku sepenuhnya.

_Lalu apa yang nanti akan terjadi padanya?_

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Dengan masih mengenakan pakaian kesukaannya —dress tanpa lengan yang minim, ia memasuki kamar orang tuanya. Kamar yang tak mau ia masuki semenjak kematian mereka. Dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat karena kepedihan, Sungmin melawan air mata yang menggenang di matanya. Usianya baru dua puluh empat tahun saat itu, ia terlalu arogan mengganggap ia sudah dewasa dan sanggup menghadapi masalah apapun yang diberikan hidup padanya. Ia mengira dirinya kebal dan dalam waktu sedetik pemikiran itu runtuh.

Bertentangan dengan kesombongan masa muda, ia belum siap terombang-ambing tanpa sokongan keluarga. Dan walaupun lima tahun sudah berlalu, ia masih meratapi kepergian mereka, Seperti pepatah kuno mengatakan "_mengenal cinta dan kebohongan adalah cara membuatmu mengenal dunia_", tapi kenyataannya merasakan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai dan mempedulikanmu dalam sebuah kecelakaan tak sepenuhnya membuatmu tahu apa itu dunia. Alasan itulah ia menyegel kamar mereka sehari setelah pemakaman, meninggalkan segala sesuatu di dalamnya seperti apa adanya.

Membuka laci dimana piyama ayahnya disimpan, Sungmin menelan ludah. Belum pernah ada yang menyentuh piyama itu semenjak di setrika oleh ibunya. Bahkan sekarang ia masih bisa mengingat tawa ibunya tentang kegemaran ayahnya yang eksentrik dalam memilih warna pakaian.

Lebih parah lagi, ia mengingat bagaimana kedua orangtuanya yang saling mencintai walau umur sudah tak muda lagi.

Ia tak yakin bisa menemukan pasangan sempurna seperti orangtuanya. Mereka sudah menikah lama sekali dan masih kasmaran seperti saat pertama bertemu. Kemanapun mereka pergi selalu bergandengan tangan layaknya remaja dan mencuri-curi ciuman singkat saat mereka pikir tak ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

_Tapi ia melihatnya._

Ia ingat dan juga menginginkan cinta seperti itu.

Tapi karena alasan tertentu ia tak pernah menemukan pria yang membuat napasnya seolah berhenti. Seorang pria yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dan indra-indranya mati rasa.

Seorang pria yang bisa membuat Sungmin tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

"Oh, mama" Sungmin berharap orang tuanya tak meninggal malam itu. Ia berharap.

Menggigit bibir, Sungmin memeluk piyama ayahnya dan berlari dari ruangan itu.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

"Ini," kata Sungmin melempar piyama ayahnya pada Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan pria itu untuk berlari ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Ia tak mau menangis di depan Kyuhyun, ia tak mau menunjukkan kerentanannya pada seorang pria.

Kyuhyun melepas kain yang melilit di pinggulnya dan mengganti dengan piyama, kemudian mengikuti Sungmin.

"Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut mendorong pintu hingga terbuka.

Kyuhyun membeku melihat Sungmin menangis tersedu-sedu. Wanita itu berdiri di depan wastafel, menarik secarik kain ke mulut untuk meredam isak tangisnya yang hebat.

Bertentangan dengan egonya, ia merasakan suatu gelombang rasa kasihan di hatinya, melihat Sungmin menangis seperti sedang patah hari. Itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Menggertakkan gigi, Kyuhyun mengusir perasaan asing itu. Satu hal yang ia pelajari sedari kecil, adalah mengenal orang lain, memperdulikan mereka itu adalah suatu kesalahan. Lagipula ia tak memiliki banyak waktu. Semakin sedikit ia melibatkan diri dengan emosi dan kehidupan Sungmin, semakin mudah pula ia menoleransi kesepiannya dalam pengurungan nanti.

Pada saat itu kata-kata Sungmin sebelumnya tentang seekor kucing jantan yang mencari kenikmatan kemudian pergi memukulnya telak. Kyuhyun mencengkeram gagang pintu ketika memikirkannya, Ia bukan binatang, ia punya perasaannya, setidaknya dulu.

Sebelum mempertimbangkan tindakannya, Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandi dan menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan lengan Sungmin melingkari pinggangnya dan memegangnya seperti tali penolong sambil membenamkan wajah ke dadanya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sekujur tubuh Sungmin terguncang di pelukannya.

Sesuatu yang asing muncul di dalam diri Kyuhyun, Kerinduan akan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia katakan. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia menenangkan seorang wanita yang menangis. Ia memang melakukan hubungan seks lebih sering daripada yang bisa ia ingat, tapi belum pernah ia memeluk seorang wanita seperti ini, Setelah seks pun tak pernah. Begitu memuaskan pasangannya ia akan pergi, membersihkan diri dan menunggu wanita lain untuk dipuaskan. Ini sudah jadi sifatnya bahkan sebelum kutukan itu membelenggunya, ia takkan pernah menunjukkan kelembutan kepada siapapun, bahkan istrinya.

Sebagai seorang pejuang, ia sudah di latih sejak dini untuk bersikap kejam, dingin dan keras.

"**_Kembalilah dengan perisaimu, atau mati daripada kehilangannya_**", itulah yang di ajarkan ibu tiri padanya sambil menjambak rambut dan melemparnya keluar dari rumah untuk memulai latihan perang pada usia tujuh tahun.

Ayahnya lebih parah lagi, Sebagai seorang komandan tempur yang menjaga wilayahnya dari pasukan mongol, ia tak akan menolerasi perasaan. Seorang pria harus menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan tak mengijinkan siapapun melihatnya menderita.

Sampai hari ini Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan lecutan cambuk di punggungnya, mendengarkan suara yang ditimbulkan ketika cambuk membelah udara dan menuju kulitnya, melihat seringai muak pada wajah sang ayah.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Sungmin di bahu Kyuhyun. Ia menenadahkan kepala untuk memandang mata Kyuhyun yang kelam tapi memancarkan kelembutan disaat yang sama.

Merasa tak nyaman, Kyuhyun menjauh, "Sudah baikkan?"

Sungmin menyeka air matanya dan berdehem. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun menyusulnya, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali ada seseorang yang memeluknya dan menenangkannya ketika menangis, "Ya," bisiknya, "Terima kasih"

Kyuhyun tak berkata apa-apa.

Menarik napas kasar Sungmin melewati Kyuhyun, "Aku tak akan seperti ini kalau bukan karena lelah dan sedikit mabuk. Aku harus tidur"

Sungmin naik ke tempat tidur dan merasakan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Debar jantung Sungmin bertambah cepat karena kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terasa di sebelahnya, lebih parah lagi pria itu langsung bergelung di belakang punggungnya, meletakkan sebelah tangan di atas pinggangnya.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin dengan nada peringatan ketika ia merasakan kejantanan pria itu di pinggulnya, "Kurasa lebih baik kau menjauh dan tidur tenang di sisi tempat tidur bagianmu, dan aku berada di sisiku"

Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan, ia malah sengaja mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Sungmin dan mengigiti garis rambut wanita itu dengan ringan. "Kukira kau menginginkanku untuk meredakan rasa nyeri di selangkanganmu," bisiknya di telinga Sungmin.

Dengan tubuh yang terbakar gelora karena kedekatan dan aroma Kyuhyun yang memenuhi kepalanya, wajah Sungmin memerah ketika mengingat candaannya dengan Ryeowook. "Selangkanganku baik-baik saja, dan cukup bahagia seperti apa adanya"

"Aku berjanji, bisa membuatnya jauh, jauh lebih baik"

Oh, Sungmin tidak akan meragukan hal itu sedikitpun. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga sikap, terpaksa aku mengusirmu keluar dari kamar ini."

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau mengusirku..."

"Karena aku tak mau memanfaatkanmu seperti mesin seks yang tak memiliki nama dan hidup selain melayaniku. Kau mengerti?. lebih tepatnya aku tak mau takluk pada pria tak kukenal."

Mata Kyuhyun menyiratkan kebingungan, akhirnya ia menjauh dari Sungmin dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar dan memadamkan api gejolak di darahnya,_ Ya ampun, Kyuhyun adalah pria yang sulit sekali di tolak._

Tak percaya ia akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang wanita, Kyuhyun menyusun bantal di belakang punggungnya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin, Ini akan jadi malam pertama teraneh sepanjang hidupnya tanpa bercinta dengan wanita pemanggilnya.

Sungmin berguling dan menunjuk sebuah perangkat yang mirip seperti TV di ruang tamu, meraih remote control dan menghidupkan TV.

"Ini untuk lampu," kata Sungmin, menekan tombol lain, lampu-lampu pun langsung redup. "Tidurku biasanya sangat lelap, jadi kurasa kau tak akan menggangguku"

Sungmin menyerahkan remote control, "Selamat malam Cho Kyuhyun"

"Selamat malam Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun, memperhatikan bagaimana rambut lembut Sungmin tergerai di atas bantal ketika wanita itu tidur meringkuk. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan remote control sementara memperhatikan wajah Sungmin. Ia bisa menebak kapan wanita itu terlelap dari napasnya yang teratur. Ketika itulah baru ia berani menyentuh Sungmin. Menelusuri garis wajah Sungmin dengan ujung telunjuknya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bereaksi dengan sangat hebat hingga ia menggigit bibir supaya tak mengumpat, hasratnya naik menggebu. Ia sangat tahu apa saja yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini —pertama rasa lapar yang membuatnya menginginkan makanan memenuhi perut kosongnya, kemudian dahaga hebat yang merindukan cinta dan rasa hormat, dan terakhir hasrat menuntut dari selangkanganya yang mendambakan tubuh wanita yang basah dan licin. Tapi belum pernah ia merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini.

Gairahnya begitu kuat dan murni hingga mengancam kewarasannya sendiri, dan yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah merentangkan paha Sungmin yang selembut sutra dan menanamkan dirinya dalam-dalam ke tubuh wanita itu. Masuk dan keluar dari tubuh Sungmin berkali-kali sampai mereka berdua menjeritkan pelepasan bersama-sama.

Hanya saja itu tak akan pernah terwujud.

Kyuhyun menjauhi Sungmin. Menciptakan jarak aman di tempat tidur di mana ia tak akan menciup aroma vanila Sungmin yang manis, merasakan hawa panas tubuh Sungmin di bawah selimut.

Ia yakin bisa memberikan kenikmatan pada Sungmin selama berhari-hari tanpa henti, tapi itu tak akan memberikan kedamaian bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Sialan kau _**Priapus**_" Kyuhyun menggeram, menyebut nama dewa yang telah mengutuknya hingga menjadi seperti ini. "Semoga _**Hades ** _menyiksamu habis-habisan"

Setelah amarahnya mereda. Kyuhyun menghela napas dan menyadari bahwa para dewi takdirlah yang sedang menyiksanya habis-habisan.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N/A** :

Aku baru sadar update setiap hari...  
Dan setiap hari mataku terpaku pada ini...

Tapi,  
Ini adalah bentuk penghargaan dariku untuk kalian yang luar biasa, sebisa mungkin update kilat sekilat petir di langit.

Dan selalu, sebelum maupun sesudahnya ucapan terima kasih buat reviewer, khususnya untuk _Guest_ karena tak bisa ku balas secara langsung lewat PM (anggap update-an itulah caraku membalas review kalian), dan maaf buat Reviewer login, PM nya jadi penuh ucapan terimakasihku :p

Khusus untuk yang menyarankan, mengganti dewa-dewi Yunani dengan dewa China atau asia lainnya... masalahnya aku tak tahu dewa asia, kecuali Dewa 19 xD  
dan menghindari dari rancu dadakan untuk series-series kelanjutannya (kuberharap siapapun yang baca ini... Buatkan remake series selanjutnya ToTa aku ingin jadi pembaca)

Bila menemukan **Typo**... Katakan padaku dan aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya semampunya untuk kenyamanan kalian membaca :)

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keingianan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar  


.

* * *

o**O**o

**Bab**

**4  
**

_bagian kedua_

o**O**o

* * *

Sungmin terbangun ketika merasakan kehangatan dan rasa aman yang asing. Itu merupakan perasaan yang tak pernah ia alami selama bertahun-tahun.

Tiba-tiba, tangan yang hangat dan kuat membelai rambutnya, juga kecupan lembut di kelopak matanya seolah ada yang menyapukan bibir di bulu mata lentik itu.

_Kyuhyun!_

Sungmin langsung menegakkan badan sehingga kepalanya membentur dahi Kyuhyun. Ia mendengar desis kesakitan pria itu. Menggosok-gosok dahi, ia membuka mata dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengerutkan alis dengan garang padanya.

"Maaf," ujar Sungmin, duduk tegak, "Kau membuatku terkejut."

Kyuhyun menggosok dahinya yang memerah. Sungmin yang melihat timbul perasaan ingin mengecup.

_Ehem!_

"Mau sarapan apa?" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian dari pikiran itu.

Pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada lekukan V rendah dress minim Sungmin. Mengikuti arah pandangan pria itu, ia sadar bahwa cara duduknya membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat hingga ke pakaian dalam_ Bunny pink_ memalukan yang ia kenakan.

Sebelum Sungmin dapat bergerak, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tubuh dan menuntut bibirnya terbuka. Sungmin mengerang nikmat ketika lidah pria itu melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan yang paling nakal pada lidahnya. Kepalanya seakan berputar-putar karena keganasan ciuman mereka. Padahal kalau dipikir lagi ia tak pernah suka berciuman.

Pasti ia sudah gila!

Pelukan Kyuhyun bertambah erat membangkitkan ribuan lidah api berkobar di sekujur tubuh Sungmin. Membakarnya, menghangatkan bagian tengah pahanya yang serasa meleleh, mendambakan bagian tubuh Kyuhyun.

Ketika bibir Kyuhyun melepaskan tautannya dan menggerakkan lidah di kulitnya yang terbuka, meninggalkan jejak membara hingga ke leher di mana pria itu membuat lingkaran-lingkaran di atas tulang selangka, daun telinga dan lehernya.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun mengetahui setiap zona erotis di tubuh wanita!

Dan lebih hebat lagi, pria itu tahu cara menggunakan lidah dan tangannya untuk memijat semua zona itu demi mendapatkan kenikmatan maksimum.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas dengan lembut di telinga Sungmin, mengirimkan gelombang-gelombang sensasi di sekujur tubuhnya dan begitu ia membelai bagian dalam telinga dengan lidah, tubuh Sungmin langsung gemetar.

Payudara Sungmin terasa nyeri, membengkak dan menegang memohon kecupan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." erang Sungmin, ia bahkan tak bisa mengenali suaranya sendiri. Otaknya menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti, namun kata-kata itu tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Ia tak mengerti, sentuhan Kyuhyun membuatnya mendambakan lebih dan lebih.

Kyuhyun menggulingkan Sungmin, menindihinya hingga wanita itu bisa merasakan kejantanan yang mengeras dari balik piyama yang ia kenakan.

"Hentikan," tukas Sungmin, suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Hentikan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Ini?" lidahnya berputar-putar di sekeliling telinga Sungmin, membuat wanita itu mendesis saking nikmatnya. Berbagai sensasi menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya seperti bara api merah yang membakar setiap jengkal.

"Atau ini?" Kyuhyun menggerakkan sebelah tangannya di balik celana dalam Sungmin.

Jari kaki Sungmin menekuk sebagai respon tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah pahanya. Oh, pria ini memang luar biasa! Sanggup membakar luar dalam sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan dua jari masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Oh..." erang Sungmin, kepalanya tersentak ke belakang karena intensitas dari kenikmatan itu. Tanpa malu-malu ia menggesekkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun, mencari-cari hawa panas dan sentuhan lebih.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma tubuh Sungmin di bawahnya dan rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh pelukan wanita itu di tubuhnya.

Sungmin miliknya, bisa ia rasakan denyut dan gemetar tubuh itu di bawah kendali tangannya. Menggelinjang karena belaiannya, menunggu klimaks yang akan datang.

Begitu pikiran tersebut mengusai benaknya, Kyuhyun menarik baju Sungmin ke atas dan menundukkan kepala, memuaskan diri dengan sapuan lidah. Ia masih mengingat nikmat dari tubuh wanita yang ia tiduri, rasa yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Sungmin sudah siap, wanita itu panas, basah dan kencang —sebagaimana ia menyukai tubuh wanita.

Tak sabar, ia merobek kain tipis yang menutupi pinggul Sungmin, menghalangi akses menuju bagian tubuh yang ingin sekali ia jelajahi lebih jauh dan lebih lama.

Sungmin mendengar suara itu, tapi ia tak sanggup menghentikannya. Tubuhnya sudah tak bisa ia kuasai, tekad untuk tetap sadar bagai tertelan habis oleh gejolak nafsu, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah pelepasan.

_Ia harus memperoleh klimaks!_

Mengulurkan tangan ke atas, Sungmin membenamkan jarinya di rambut Kyuhyun, tak mau pria itu meninggalkannya barang sedetik saja.

Celana dalam Sungmin terlepas, dibuang jauh dan dengan beringas Kyuhyun membuka paha Sungmin lebar-lebar.

Dengan tubuh yang meledak-ledak bagaikan api murni, Sungmin menahan napas ketika Kyuhyun bersiap memasukinya. Ia mengangkat pinggul, berpegangan ke bahu, dan menginginkan pria itu memasuki tubuhnya dengan keputusasaan yang tak dapat dipercaya.

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering.

Sungmin melonjak ketika mendengar suara itu, pikirannya kembali sadar.

"Suara apa itu?" geram Kyuhyun.

Mensyukuri interupsi itu, Sungmin susah payah menyingkir dari bawah tubuh Kyuhyun, kakinya gemetar, tubuhnya terasa terbakar. "Itu telepon", katanya sebelum bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dan meraih telepon yang masih berdering. Tangannya gemetar ketika mendekatkan telepon ke telinga.

Mengumpat, Kyuhyun berguling ke samping.

"Wookie, syukurlah kau menelepon di saat yang tepat", kata Sungmin begitu mendengar suara temannya itu.

"**Ada apa?**", tanya Ryeowook.

"Hentikan itu!" bentak Sungmin, ketika pria itu menjilati bokong telanjangnya. Ia mendorong Kyuhyun ke belakang dan sedikit memperlebar jarak keduanya.

"**Aku tak melakukan apa-apa**" kata Ryeowook.

"Bukan kau, Wookie"

Ryeowook terdiam.

"Dengar," kata Sungmin dengan nada serius. "Aku membutuhkanmu membawa beberapa pakaian Yesung. Sekarang"

"**Oh my gosh! Ternyata berhasil!**" teriakan memekakkan itu hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Sungmin. "Y**a ampun, berhasil, berhasil! Haleluya, aku tak percaya ini! Aku ke sana segera!**"

Sungmin memutuskan hubungan telepon tepat ketika lidah Kyuhyun menelusuri bokongnya sampai ke...

"Hentikan!"

Kyuhyun mundur dan mengerutkan dahi, "Kau tak suka aku melakukannya?"

"Bukan itu maksudku", jawab Sungmin cepat-cepat menjauh dari tempat tidur saat Kyuhyun kembali mendekatinya. "Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja"

Kyuhyun bertopang dengan sebelah tangan dan memperhatikan Sungmin yang mencoba memperbaiki baju, "Kenapa kau tak ijin sakit?"

"Ijin sakit?" ulang Sungmin. "Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Sudah kubilang aku bisa mendengar selama masa pengurungan. Ini memudahkanku untuk mempelajari berbagai bahasa dan perubahan yang terjadi"

Bagaikan seekor macan yang bangkit sehabis merunduk, Kyuhyun menyingkirkan selimut dan bangun dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Celananya yang terlepas di biarkan saja, memberikan pemandangan bagian tubuhnya yang masih sangat tegang.

Terpukau, Sungmin tak mampu bergerak.

"Kita belum selesai" kata Kyuhyun. Suaranya rendah dan dalam, ia meraih tubuh Sungmin.

"Oh! Kita sudah selesai!" Sungmin berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu secepat yang ia bisa.

Mengertakkan gigi, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan suatu keinginan untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saking frustasi._ Kenapa Sungmin begitu keras kepala?_. Ia menunduk untuk melihat bagian tubuhnya yang tegang dan mengumpat, "bisakah _kau tak _bangkit seenaknya?"

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Dibawah air pancuran yang dingin Sungmin berdiri lama-lama. Apa yang sebenarnya dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun sampai membuat darahnya terasa mendidih? Sekarang saja ia masih bisa merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh pria itu di tubuhnya. Bibir pria itu di...

"Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan!"

Ia bukan wanita yang memiliki hasrat seksual berlebihan yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia seorang Ph.D. yang berotak —dan _tanpa_ hormon.

Namun ia bisa saja melupakan segalanya dan menghabiskan satu bulan penuh di tempat tidur bersama Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah," kata Sungmin pada dirinya. "Anggap aku mau merangkak ke tempat tidur dengannya selama sebulan, lalu apa?", Ia menyabuni tubuhnya mengusir sisa gairah yang masih ada, "Dia hanya akan ada sebulan disini, setelah itu... akan pergi"

"Apa kejadian dengan Jungmo bisa kau lupakan? Kau tak ingat bagaimana rasanya berjalan mengelilingi asrama dengan perut yang mual karena sudah mengizinkan seseorang _memanfaatkanmu_? Kau tak ingat betapa memalukannya itu?"

Tidak, ia tak akan mengijinkan dirinya dimanfaatkan, lagi.

Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk melupakan Jungmo dan kebiadaban pria itu, dan ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan semua itu untuk orang asing. Walau orang asing yang tampan sekalipun.

Tidak, bila ia harus menyerahkan diri pada seorang pria, ia akan melakukannya dengan seseorang yang berkomitmen, yang memperdulikannya. Seseorang yang tak akan menganggap remeh rasa sakit dan terus memanfaatkan tubuhnya demi kenikmatan yang tak berarti. Kenangan menyakitkan itu mengalir ke permukaan dengan penuh dendam walau sudah terkubur. Ia masih ingat sikap Jungmo yang menggapnya tak lebih dari sebuah boneka tanpa emosi yang di rancang hanya untuk memberikan kenikmatan.

Dan ia tak akan mengijinkan orang lain, terutama Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tidak lagi.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar, melewati lorong-lorong yang mengarah ke ruang tamu. Cahaya matahari terang yang melintas masuk melalui jendela begitu mengagumkan di matanya. Lucu sekali kenapa manusia sekarang tak bisa menghargai hal-hal kecil, seperti menikmati hawa pagi yang menyegarkan. Ia ingat dulu pun tak pernah memperhatikan hal serupa, namun sekarang, segala sesuatu seperti itu bagai berkah dari para dewa. Ini adalah hadiah yang akan dinikmatinya selama sebulan kedepan sebelum kembali di tarik dalam kegelapan.

Dengan berat hati, ia berjalan memasuki dapur dan menuju lemari besar dimana Sungmin menyimpan makanan. Begitu membuka pintu, hawa dingin di dalam lemari itu membuatnya terheran-heran. Ia rentangkan tangan dan membiarkan embusan udara menyelimuti kulitnya. Ini menakjubkan.

Kemudian ia mengambil bermacam-macam wadah plastik ataupun alumunium dari dalam lemari tapi tak bisa membaca tulisan yang tertera dilabel.

"Jangan makan apapun yang tak kau kenal," Kyuhyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, teringat benda menjijikan yang pernah ia lihat dimakan pemanggilnya dulu.

Membungkuk, ia mencari-cari sampai menemukan sebuah semangka masak di rak paling bawah. Setelah membawannya ke meja makan yang berada di tengah dapur, mengambil pisau besar dari sebuah tempat dimana Sungmin menyimpan selusin pisau, dan membelah semangka menjadi dua.

Ia mengiris sepotong dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Ia menggeram pelan ketika cairan lezat menyirami indra pengecapannya. Daging buah yang manis membuat perutnya bergemuruh menuntut di isi. Tenggorokannya mendamba lebih banyak lagi kelembapan yang menyejukkan. Rasanya menyenangkan karena ia kembali memiliki makanan, memiliki sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan dahaga dan rasa laparnya.

Sebelum bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun sudah menyingkirkan pisau dan mencengkeram semangka itu, menyuap sepotong demi sepotong ke dalam mulut secepat mungkin.

Demi para dewa, ia sangat lapar, sangat haus.

Pahit kulit semangka yang termakan olehnya, menyadarkannya dari tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun membeku ketika melihat tangannya yang berlumuran sari buah semangka, jarinya mencengkeram erat sisa kulit semangka bagai binatang buas yang menjaga makanannya dari musuh.

**"Bergulinglah Kyuhyun, dan menghadap ke arahku.. Sekarang jadilah anak baik dan lakukan apapun yang kuperintahkan. Sentuh aku di sini. Mmmm... ya, begitu. Anak baik, anak baik. Senangkan aku maka kubawakan makanan untukmu nanti."**

Kyuhyun tersentak karena kenangan tak diinginkan saat ia bebas dulu.

Hh, pantas saja ia bersikap layaknya binatang, karena ia diperlakukan seperti seekor binatang dulu, bahkan ia nyaris tak ingat di perlakukan sebagai manusia kecuali pemuas seks.

Setidaknya Sungmin, pemanggilnya yang sekarang tak merantainya di tempat tidur.

_Setidaknya belum._

Merasa jijik, Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling ruangan, bersyukur Sungmin tak melihat tingkahnya barusan.

Sambil mendengus kasar, Kyuhyun beranjak ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya yang lengket. Begitu air dingin menyentuh kulitnya, ia menghela napas senang. Air. Murni dan dingin. Hal yang paling ia dambakan ketika tenggorokannya kering terbakar dan terasa perih selama masa-masa pengurungan. Kyuhyun membiarkan rasa dingin itu mengaliri kulitnya sebelum menadahi dengan tangan, membungkuk dan meminum air itu dari telapakk tangannya. Rasanya begitu menyejukkan ketika air menyerbu mulutnya dan meluncur ke tenggorokannya yang terbakar, memuaskan dahaga. Ingin sekali ia memanjat naik ke wastafel dan menyedot rakus air yang keluar. Tapi sebelum pikiran itu ia lakukan, suara langkah kaki tergesar-gesar terdengar. Cepat ia mematikan air, mengambil kain kering menyeka tangan dan wajahnya.

"Mana dia?!"

Kyuhyun mengenali suara itu.

"Mana, mana, mana?!"

Ia menggelengkan kepala karena suara kelewat semangat teman Sungmin itu. Seandainya Sungmin bersikap sama saat di tempat tidur.

_"Dalam mimpimu_", Kyuhyun meringis mengingat bentakan Sungmin.

Saat kedua wanita itu memasuki dapur, Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap mata bulat dengan retina berwarna cokelat dari wanita asing di samping Sungmin.

"Ya ampun!" Ryeowook terengah, "Aku tak percaya!" teriaknya.

Sungmin berdecih, matanya berkilat antara campuran marah dan geli melihat sikap Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun, ini Ryeowook"

"_Oh my gosh_" ulang Ryeowook dengan mulut terus terbuka.

"Wookie?" Sungmin melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Ryeowook, tapi wanita itu tetap tak berkedip.

"Ya, Tu..."

"Bisa kau berhenti? Atau buku pemberianmu itu jadi penyumpal mulutmu yang terbuka" tukas Sungmin.

Ryeowook masih mengacuhkan ucapan Sungmin. Tumpukan pakaian di dalam tas anyaman yang ia bawa jatuh ke lantai begitu saja, sedangkan ia sendiri mengitari Kyuhyun untuk melihat tubuh itu secara jelas. Pandangannya dimulai dari kepala dan menjelajah turun hingga ke kaki yang tak beralas.

Kyuhyun jengah, melipat kedua lengannya di dada. "Apa kau mau memeriksa gigiku juga? atau lebih suka aku melepas seluruh pakaian biar mudah kau inspeksi?" tanyanya dengan nada jengkel kentara tapi tak serius. Bagaimanapun, wanita itu —Ryeowook, secara teknis berpihak padanya. Tapi rasa jengkel karena diperhatikan berlebihan dengan mulut terbuka... itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Dengan ragu Ryeowook mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun.

"HAH!" bentakan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook terlonjak kaget.

Sungmin yang sedaritadi menonton, menjadi tertawa keras.

Mengerutkan dahi, Ryeowook memelototi mereka berdua. "Kalian berdua apa sudah puas mempermainkanku?!"

"Kau pantas dipermainkan," Sungmin mengambil sepotong semangka yang baru diiris Kyuhyun dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. "Dan satu hal lagi, kau harus membawanya bersamamu hari ini"

"Apa?" seru Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook serempak.

"Aku tak mungkin membawanya ke tempatku bekerja, kan?"

Ryeowook tersenyum nakal, "Kurasa Seohyun dan klien-klien wanitamu akan menyukainya"

"Dan begitupun dengan _pria_ yang kukatakan dulu. Ia juga pasti akan menyukainya"

"Apa kau tak bisa membatalkan janji temu-mu hari ini?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun sependapat. Ia benar-benar tak mau pergi ke tempat umum. Satu-satunya yang ia syukuri dari kutukan ini hanyalah fakta bahwa semua pemanggilnya memilih menyembunyikannya di kamar, lemari atau kebun pribadi.

"Kau tahu sendiri," ujar Sungmin, "Aku tak mempunyai suami konglomerat yang menyokong biaya hidupku. Selain itu kurasa Kyuhyun tak mau berada di rumah sendirian sepanjang hari. Aku yakin dia mau keluar dan melihat-lihat kota"

"Aku lebih suka berada di sini denganmu", sergah Kyuhyun.

Karena yang sungguh-sungguh ia inginkan adalah melihat Sungmin menggelinjang dibawahnya —lagi, sementara wanita itu menjerit kenikmatan. Sungmin yang bisa membaca tatapan Kyuhyun yang memancarkan hasrat yang dalam, memilih membuang muka. Seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun sadar, Sungmin ingin keluar dari rumah karena tak mau berdekatan dengannya.

Yah, cepat atau lambat Sungmin harus pulang ke rumah juga.

Kemudian wanita itu akan menjadi miliknya.

Saat itulah ia akan menunjukkan stamina dan gairah seperti apa yang akan menanti.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N/A** :

Ada beberapa yang bertanya, berapa Bab cerita ini? 18 Bab tepatnya dan itu berarti masih lama! Agh! *jambak rambut_ itu_ Kyuhyun

Buku ini berseries, ya, tapi... seriesnya itu **lain tokoh utama** di setiap buku, itu berarti kisah (_KyuMin_) ini akan berakhir di Bab 18, titik ga pakai koma ya, awas loh minta tambahan Bab, kasih aku sesuatu dulu :p  
Seperti cat tembok gitu~ *plak  
Atau salep buat hilangkan benjol karena kejedot terus xD

Untuk yang keriting nunggu NC... Sudah di suguhkan NC galau di atas yah xP  
*smirk

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keingianan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar  


.

* * *

o**O**o

**Bab**

**5  
**

_bagian pertama_

o**O**o

* * *

Pagi itu terasa membosankan ketika Sungmin menemui para klien-nya yang _biasa_. Walaupun mencoba untuk memusatkan perhatian pada mereka terutama keluhan yang terlontar dengan menggebu-gebu, ia tak pernah berhasil. Berkali-kali isi pikirannya selalu berputar-putar pada kulit sewarna porselen, mata kehitaman yang membara dan senyum itu...

Betapa Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun tak pernah tersenyum seperti padanya. Senyum pria itu benar-benar bisa menjadi sumber kehancurannya.

".. jadi kubilang, Amber, dengar, kalau kau mau meminjam pakaianku, boleh. Tapi jangan sentuh gaun-gaun desainerku yang mahal, kalau kau lebih kelihatan menarik waktu memakainya daripada aku, maka semua pakaian itu akan ku berikan ke badan amal. So, apa aku benar, Dok?"

Sungmin mendongak dari bloknot-nya di mana ia sedang mencoret-coret gambar pria yang sedaritadi memenuhi pikirannya.

"Apa, Krys?" tanyanya pada si pasien yang duduk di kursi berlengan di seberangnya.

Krystal adalah seorang model ternama yang sedang naik daun, dan agak sedikit aneh orang ternama seperti dia datang untuk..

"Apa aku benar waktu memperingatkan Amber untuk tak menyentuh pakaianku? maksudku, sial, menyebalkan sekali kalau pacarmu kelihatan lebih menarik sewaktu mengenakan pakaianmu daripada dirimu sendiri, kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Benar sekali. Itu pakaianmu dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengunci lemari dengan rantai karenanya"

"Ya, aku tahu itu! Itulah yang kukatakan padanya. Tapi apa dia mendengarkan? Tidak. Dia boleh menyebut dirinya wanita di dalam tubuh pria, mau berteriak sampai suara habis pun aku tak peduli. Tapi lihatlah, dia sama saja dengan mantan suamiku sebelumnya, tak bisa mendengarkanku. Aku bersumpah.."

Tak sengaja Sungmin melihat jam tangannya lagi. Waktu satu jamnya bersama Krystal hampir habis.

"Begini, Krys," sela Sungmin sebelum gadis itu memulai ocehan rutinnya mengenai kaum pria dan kebiasaan menyebalkan mereka. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita tunda masalah ini hingga sesi Senin bersama Amber?"

Krystal mengangguk. "Boleh, tapi ingatkan aku hari senin bahwa harus menceritakan masalah Cacao padamu"

"Cacao?"

"Anjing puddel yang tinggal di sebelah. Aku bersumpah anjing itu bermain mata denganku!"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. "Bermain mata?"

"Kau tahu. Bermain mata!. Mungkin dia kelihatan seperti seekor anjing kecil, tapi ada seks di otaknya. Setiap kali aku lewat, dia mengintip rok-ku. Dan kau pasti tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan dengan sepatu joging-ku. Anjing itu cabul!"

"Oke," sela Sungmin lagi. Ia mulai curiga tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Krystal dan segala obsesinya bahwa semua makhluk jantan di dunia mati-matian ingin memilikinya. "Kita pasti akan membahas masalah anjing puddel yang tergila-gila denganmu itu."

"Terima kasih, Dok. Kau yang terbaik" Krystal mengambil tasnya dari lantai dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sungmin menggosok-gosok alis ketika kata-kata gadis itu berdenging di kepalanya. Seekor puddel? Ya ampun!

Kyrstal yang malang, pasti ada suatu cara untuk menolong wanita malang itu. Tapi kalau di pikir lagi, akan jauh lebih baik seekor puddel yang mengintip roknya dengan nafsu ketimbang seorang pria tampan gila seks yang melakukannya.

"Oh, Wookie" bisik Sungmin, "Kenapa kau menyeretku ke dalam masalah ini?"

Sebelum sempat ia merenungkannya lebih jauh, interkomnya berbunyi.

"Ya, Seo?"

"Janji jam sebelas dibatalkan, dan selama kau menemui Ms. Krystal, temanmu Kim Ryeowook menelepon sebanyak puluhan kali dan aku tak melebih-lebihkan atau bercanda. Dia meninggalkan setumpuk pesan penting supaya kau menghubunginya secepat mungkin."

"Oke, terima kasih Seo"

Meraih ponsel, Sungmin menelepon Ryeowook.

"Oh syukurlah," Ryeowook berbicara sebelum Sungmin sempat berkata apa-apa. "Kau harus segera ke sini dan bawa pacarmu pulang. Sekarang!"

"Dia bukan pacarku, dia itu..."

"Oh kau mau tahu dia itu apa?" sergah Ryeowook dengan nada histeris dalam suaranya. "Dia itu magnet dengan pesona yang sangat kuat! selagi kita berbicara begini, banyak wanita mengerumuni kiosku, merusak barang-barangku! dan Sunny malah berjingkrak senang karena banyak yang membeli bunganya untuk di berikan pada Kyuhyun! Sial! bawa dia pergi dari sini, aku tak bisa meloloskan diri dari keramaian ini. Sumpah, kalau kau lihat keadaan disini, pasti kau mengira ada selebritis disini! Kemari dan bawa dia menjauh dari kiosku!"

Dan telepon diputus.

Sungmin mengutuk nasibnya. Segera ia meminta Seohyun untuk membatalkan seluruh sesi temunya pada sisa hari itu

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Begitu sampai di Myeongdong, tepatnya jalan ke arah kios -_Rumah Ramalan_- Ryeowook, Sungmin melihat apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya ada puluhan wanita yang mengerumuni Kyuhyun, dan berlusin-lusin lagi yang memandanginya dengan mulut menganga ketika lewat.

Wanita-wanita yang berada paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun saling menyikut dan mendorong, berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi yang paling sulit dipercayai dari itu semua, ada tiga wanita yang merangkulkan lengan ke tubuh Kyuhyun sementara seorang wanita lain mengambil foto.

"Oh, terimakasih" seorang wanita mungkin berusia di pertengahan tiga puluhan berkata pelan sambil merenggut kamera dari genggaman wanita yang sudah mengambil foto mereka.

Kemudian wanita itu mengayun-ayunkan kamera di depan payudaranya dengan maksud menarik perhatian Kyuhyun melihat ke arah sana, tapi kelihatannya pria itu tak tertarik sedikitpun.

"Ini hebat sekali~" wanita itu terus mengoceh, "Aku tak sabar sampai rumah dan menunjukkan ke seluruh tetanggaku. Mereka tak akan percaya aku berjumpa dengan seorang artis."

Dari cara berdiri Kyuhyun yang kaku membuat Sungmin curiga bahwa pria itu tak memperdulikan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi hebatnya, ia tak sedikitpun bersikap kasar atau mengeluh. Dan senyum Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas, walau senyum itu sangat berbeda dengan senyuman yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Baguslah," kata Kyuhyun pada para wanita itu.

Suara tawa cekikikan meledak di antara mereka. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala saking herannya. Dasar wanita, di mana harga diri kalian?

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, melihat wajah, tubuh dan senyuman itu. Juga tatapan yang intens setiap kali Kyuhyun menatapnya.

Jadi siapa yang bisa menyalahkan mereka karena bertingkah seperti gadis remaja kasmaran?

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaannya dan melayangkan pandangan melewati lautan pengagum yang dikuasai oleh gejolak hormon itu dan membalas tatapan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alis dengan geli padanya.

Senyum Kyuhyun langsung menghilang. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sungmin seperti seekor pemangsa kelaparan yang baru menemukan makanannya. "Permisi," katanya, kemudian melewati wanita-wanita itu dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin menelan ludah, menyadari aura permusuhan yang mendadak muncul di wajah para wanita yang mengerutkan dahi secara serempak ke arahnya. Namun yang lebih parah lagi adalah desakan gairah murni yang tiba-tiba menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat jantunghnya berdebar tak karuan. Dan seiring dengan setiap langkah Kyuhyun, perasaan itu meningkat sepuluh kali lipat.

"Salam,_ beautiful Ladie_" sapa Kyuhyun, menggangkat tangan Sungmin untuk mengecup punggung tangannya.

Arus listrik seakan merambat di punggungnya, dan sebelum ia sempat bergerak, Kyuhyun sudah memeluk dan memberinya ciuman yang panas dan mengacaukan jiwa.

Secara naluriah, Sungmin memejamkan mata dan menikmati kehangatan mulut Kyuhyun, napas pria itu dan rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh lengan yang memeluknya erat-erat.

Oh, pria ini tahu caranya mencium! Kelihaian bibir Kyuhyun tak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Dan tubuh ini... Belum pernah ia merasakan sesuatu yang sanggup membuat kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

Terdengar suara "_Huu_" pelan yang diucapkan oleh salah seorang wanita sambil mencibir menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, please," bisik Sungmin. "Orang-orang memperhatikan kita."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Aku yang peduli!"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya sambil menggeram pelan dan menurunkan Sungmin ke tanah. Baru saat itulah Sungmin menyadari bahwa barusan ia menopangkan berat badan sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun dan pria itu terlihat tak susah menahannya.

Dengan pipi panas merona, Sungmin melihat tatapan iri para wanita ketika mereka membubarkan diri dengan enggan.

"Akhirnya" cetus Ryeowook sambil menghela napas, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau saja aku tahu itu akan berhasil, pasti daritadi sudah kucium dia"

Sungmin menyeringai, "Yah, ini semua karena salahmu juga"

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin menunjuk pakaian Kyuhyun dengan satu lambaian tangan. "Lihat caranya berpakaian. Kau tak boleh membawa seseorang _dewa_ tampan seperti dia hanya dengan mengenakan celana pendek dan singlet yang ukurannya kekecilan untuk tubuhnya. Ya ampun Wookie, apa kau tak memikirkan itu?"

"Suhu udara saat ini sangat panas. Aku tak mau dia mati kepanasan"

"_Ladies, please_" sela Kyuhyun, menyelinap ke tengah-tengah mereka. "Terlalu panas berdiri di sini sambil berdebat tentang sesuatu yang sepele mengenai pakaianku." Ia kemudian memandang Sungmin dengan bernafsu, melempar senyum yang bisa membuat wanita manapun meleleh. "Dan aku bukan dewa. Aku hanya manusia setengah dewa yang tak penting"

Sungmin tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun karena terlena oleh suaranya yang begitu memikat. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya? Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki suara yang begitu erotis?

Apa karena nada suaranya yang terdengar berat?

Bukan, ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu tapi seumur hidup pun Sungmin mungkin tak mengerti. Sejujurnya yang Ia inginkan hanyalah mencari tempat tidur di suatu tempat dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memperlakukannya sekehendak pria itu. Merasakan kulit Kyuhyun yang menggairah di bawah tangannya.

Sungmin memandang Ryeowook dan melihat bagaimana wanita itu memandangi lengan telanjang Kyuhyun dengan bernafsu.

"Kau juga merasakannya ya?" tanya Sungmin.

Mengerjap, Ryeowook mendongak, "Merasakan apa?".

"Dia yang seperti si Peniup Seruling dan kita seperti kerbau yang di colok hidungnya pasrah tersihir oleh musiknya." Sungmin membalikkan badan dan menyadari para wanita memandangi Kyuhyun, beberapa orang bahkan menjulurkan leher supaya bisa melihat Kyuhyun dengan lebih jelas.

"Ada apa di dalam dirinya yang bisa menarik kita di luar kehendak ya?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan arogan. "Di luar kehendak?"

"_Well_, jujur saja, ya. Dan aku tak suka perasaan seperti ini"

"Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Rasanya seperti dilingkupi aura seksual," kata Sungmin sebelum ia dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

"Layaknya seorang ratu?" tanya Kyuhyun, suaranya merendah satu oktaf.

"Ya." jawab Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mengambil satu langkah ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun tak menyentuh Sungmin, tapi memang tidak perlu. Hanya dengan posisi berdiri Kyuhyun yang dekat saja sudah membuat Sungmin kewalahan. Sungmin merasa mabuk oleh pesona mata pria itu yang mengarah ke bibirnya, kemudian lehernya. Ia bersumpah sudah bisa merasakan sensasi bibir Kyuhyun yang ditempelkan ke cekungan lehernya.

Padahal pria itu belum bergerak.

"Aku bisa memberitahukannya padamu," ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Semua ini karena mantranya kan?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan, menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di pipi Sungmin yang membuat wanita itu memejamkan mata ketika gelombang gairah yang dahsyat seakan menghanguskannya. Ia hanya bisa menahan kepala supaya tidak menoleh dan mengarahkan jari itu ke mulutnya.

Pria itu semakin mendekat dan menusap pipi Sungmin dengan pipinya. "Itu karena aku bisa menghargaimu jauh lebih baik dari pria-pria manapun"

"Dan fakta lainnya dia mempunyai bokong terkencang yang pernah kulihat", sela Sunny. "Belum lagi suaranya yang menakjubkan. Aku berharap kau memberitahukanku dimana aku bisa mendapatkan yang seperti ini".

Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena komentar Sunny yang tak terduga. Kelihatan tak senang, Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menghadap Sunny.

"Lihat dia," Sunny menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan tangkai bunga mawar yang digenggam. "Kapan terakhir kalinya kau bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mempesona luar dan... _dalam_", usil Sunny menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil mengelingkan sebelah mata. "Pacarmu ini sangat menarik. Luar biasa menarik"

Jengah, Sungmin memalingkan wajah dengan dengusan terdengar dan dahi mengerut.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, mata kelam itu serasa membakar tubuhnya oleh pancaran gelora. "Pulanglah bersamaku, Sungmin" bisik Kyuhyun di telinganya. "Sekarang biarkan aku memelukmu, melucuti pakaian dari tubuhmu dan menunjukkan bagaimana para dewa menginginkan seorang wanita mengenal keperkasaan seorang pria di atas ranjang. Aku bersumpah kau akan mengingat selamanya"

Sungmin memejamkan mata ketika aroma pria itu memenuhi kepalanya. Napas Kyuhyun menggelitik lehernya sementara pipi pria itu berada begitu dekat dengan pipinya.

Ah, begitu besar keinginannya untuk menyerah pada Kyuhyun. Terutama saat matanya menelusuri fisik pria itu. Oh, betapa inginnya ia menggerakan lidah di kulit porselen Kyuhyun dan mencari tahu bagian tubuh yang lain apakah memberikan nikmat yang sama dengan mulut pria ini.

Kyuhyun pasti hebat di tempat tidur. Itu pasti.

Tapi dirinya bukan apa-apa di mata pria itu. Bukan apa-apa.

"Aku tak bisa," bisik Sungmin, melangkah mundur.

Kekecewaan memenuhi mata Kyuhyun, "Kau pasti bisa", ia mencoba menyakinkan.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sungmin tahu apa yang dikatakan itu mungkin sebuah kebenaran. Berapa lama memangnya seorang wanita sanggup menolak pria seperti Kyuhyun?

Mengenyahkan pikiran itu, Sungmin melayangkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan ke arah eX-mall. "Kita harus membeli beberapa pakaian yang pas untukmu. Pakaianmu yang sekarang tak pantas"

"Hei, ini bukan salahku, dia saja yang satu kepala lebih tinggi dari Yesung dan lebih bidang", sela Ryeowook. "Dan ide brilianmu lah yang membuatku terpaksa membawanya kesini"

Sungmin merengut, "Apapunlah, kami akan kesana, susul kami kalau ada apa-apa"

"Oke, tapi berhati-hatilah."

"Hati-hati?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Kalau para wanita mulai menyerbu, turuti saranku dan hindari mereka. Aku sendiri masih belum pulih setelah kelompok yang terakhir tadi."

Tertawa, Sungmin melambaikan tangan dan menyeberangi jalanan. Ia tahu Kyuhyun mengikutinya, malah sebenarnya ia bisa merasakan pria itu tepat di belakangnya. Keberadaan Kyuhyun tak bisa diabaikan, pria itu mempunyai suatu cara mengerikan untuk menyelinap masuk ke setiap pikiran dan indra yang ia miliki.

Mereka berdua tak berkata apa-apa ketika memasuki eX-mall dan menuju ke bagian penjualan pakaian pria.

"Jadi gaya seperti apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Sungmin ketika mereka berhenti di dekat setumpuk celana jins yang dilipat.

"Demi tujuanku, telanjang adalah yang terbaik."

Sungmin memutar mata, "Kau mencoba membuatku terkejut kan?"

"Mungkin. Harus kuakui, aku suka wajahmu yang merona", ujarnya mendekat.

Sungmin menyingkir, menempatkan setumpuk celana jins di tengah-tengah mereka. "Kurasa paling tidak kau membutuhkan tiga celana selama kau berada disini"

Kyuhyun menghela napas sambil memandangi celana-celana itu. "Untuk apa repot-repot kalau aku akan pergi dalam beberapa minggu lagi"

Sungmin melotot, "Ya ampun, Kyuhyun", sergahnya kesal. "Kau bersikap seolah tak ada orang yang memberimu pakaian sewaktu kau dipanggil sebelumnya"

"Memang."

Sungmin membeku ketika mendengar nada suara pria itu yang bergema dan kosong.

Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan ragu. "Maksudmu selama kau terbebas sesaat tak ada yang mau repot-repot memberimu pakaian?"

"Hanya dua kali," Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada datar yang sama. "Sekali ketika badai salju, di mana salah seorang pemanggilku memaksa memakaikan kimonoo _pink _yang berjumbai-jumbai sebelum mendorongku ke balkon supaya suaminya tak melihatku di tempat tidur. Dan yang kedua terlalu memalukan untuk dibicarakan."

"Kau tak memalukan. Dan aku tak mengerti kenapa wanita-wanita itu tak memberikanmu pakaian"

"Lihat aku," Kata Kyuhyun, merentangkan lengan untuk menunjukkan tubuhnya yang menggairahkan. "Orang-orang menyebutku _pemuas nafsu_ atau mungkin dalam bahasamu sekarang, _mesin seks_. Belum pernah ada orang sebelummu yang berpikir memberikan barang seperti itu karena, _well_, pasti akan dilepaskan."

Tatapan panas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terpikat, tapi yang membuatnya sedih adalah mata kelam itu yang berusaha menyembunyikan mati-matian kepedihan yang ada. Kepedihan yang menyentuhnya secara mendalam.

"Percayalah padaku," Kyuhyun menyakinkan, "Begitu memilikku disisi mereka, keegoisan untuk menahanku tetap disana sangat benar. Biar ku ingat-ingat.. pemanggil yang pertama sampai memasang palang di pintu kamar tidurnya, dan mengatakan kepada semua orang diluar bahwa ia menderita bintil-bintil di sekujur tubuh."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, kata-kata yang Kyuhyun deskripsikan tak dapat dipercaya, namun dari ekspresi wajah itu, ia tahu Kyuhyun tak melebih-lebihkan. Sungmin tak sanggap membayangkan penghinaan yang telah diderita Kyuhyun selama ini. Oh Tuhan, bahkan binatang pun masih lebih baik daripada orang-orang yang diceritakan Kyuhyun.

"Mereka memanggilmu tapi tak ada seorangpun dari mereka mau mengobrol atau memberimu pakaian yang layak?"

"Kau tahu fantasi pria bukan? Membayangkan jutaan wanita melompat dalam pelukan mereka, tidak menuntut komitmen dan janji-janji. Hanya menginginkan kenikmatan sebanyak yang bisa di dapat." kata-kata Kyuhyun yang santai tidak berhasil menyembunyikan nada masam yang tersirat.

Mungkin itu fantasi pria lain, tapi Sungmin tahu itu bukan fantasi Kyuhyun.

"Yah," Sungmin mengembalikan perhatian pada tumpukan celana jins, "Aku tak seperti itu, dan kau butuh sesuatu untuk dipakai kalau aku membawamu ke tempat umum."

Kemarahan berkecamuk dimata Kyuhyun hingga Sungmin melangkah mundur tanpa sengaja. "Aku dikutuk bukan untuk dijadikan tontonan banyak orang. Aku ada disini untukmu, hanya untukmu"

Betapa menyenangkan kedengarannya, tapi tetap, Sungmin tak mau menyerah karena kata-kata itu. Ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama seperti pemanggil Kyuhyun sebelumnya, tapi itu salah, ia tak akan melakukan hal semacam itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Masa bodoh," cetus Sungming keras kepala, "Aku mau membawamu ketempat umum. Jadi tentunya kau butuh pakaian." ia mulai mencari-cari ukuran yang pas.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Sungmin mendongak hanya untuk melihat kemarahan hebat di wajah pria itu, "Apa?"

"Apa?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah aku tak ingin berdebat. Ayo, lihat yang mana yang cocok denganmu", Sungmin mengambil beberapa celana jins dengan berbagai ukuran dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun terhadap jins-jins itu, orang-orang yang lewat pasti mengira ia menyerahkan setumpuk kotoran anjing.

Tidak, ia tak menghiraukan ekspresi kaget Kyuhyun, dan memaksa mendorong pria itu masuk ke kamar ganti.

Begitu Kyuhyun memasuki bilik kecil itu dan membeku, ia seakan diserang tiga kekuatan hebat berturut-turut.

Yang pertama, kecilnya ruangan yang membuat tubuhnya gelisah. Selama semenit penuh, ia seakan tak bisa bernapas memerangi dorongan untuk lari dari ruangan itu. Ia nyaris tak bisa bergerak tanpa membentur dinding, pintu ataupun kaca. Rasanya seperti dipaksa masuk ke dalam buku kembali tapi dengan suasana yang berbeda.

Tapi yang lebih parah dari _klaustrofobia_-nya adalah pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sudah berabad-abad lamanya ia tak melihat bayangannya sendiri, dan wajah yang membalas menatapnya di cermin begitu mirip dengan ayahnya.

Wajah mulus yang sama, mata sombong yang sama, walau hanya satu hal yang membedakan mereka, bekas luka yang melintang dipipi kiri ayahnya. Tak sanggup menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin berlama-lama, geram ia membalik tubuh menghadap pintu daripada sekedar memecahkan cermin terkutuk itu.

Mengapa Sungmin melakukan ini padanya? Mengapa wanita itu memperlakukannya layaknya manusia?

Ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan layaknya objek sehingga kebaikan Sungmin terasa menggelitik hatinya. Sikap para pemanggilnya yang lain memudahkan ia untuk menoleransi hukumannya, membuatnya lupa siapa dia dan apa dirinya dulu.

Lalu kenapa sekarang...

Ia tak pernah menyesal menutup sifat manusiawinya, karena dengan melakukan itu memudahkannya untuk memusatkan perhatian pada hukuman yang harus ia jalani dan merasakan kenikmataan sesaat. Ia bukan lagi manusia yang memiliki keluarga, teman, masa depan, impian dan...

Harapan.

Hal yang telah hilang sejak berabad-abad silam dan tak pernah dikenalnya lagi.

"Terkutuklah kau, **_Priapus_**," bisik Kyuhyun muak, "Dan terkutuklah aku."

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**Notice :**

**Priapus** : Dewa yang dilambangkan sebagai dewa Kesuburan dan Pertanian. Namun lebih di kenal sebagai dewa Seksualitas, karena memiliki ukuran kejantanan yang melebihi batas umumnya dan mengancung tegak. Merupakan salah satu anak dari dewi **Aphrodite**.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Bagian pertama ini terlalu membosankan.

Dan untuk siapa pemeran Priapus :D  
Hayoo~ berani tebak ga siapa :p  
Yang benar dapat ciuman basah dari bias.. di mimpi tapi xD

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keingianan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar  


.

* * *

o**O**o

**Bab**

**5  
**

_bagian kedua_

o**O**o

* * *

Sungmin memandang sampai dua kali ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar ganti dengan mengenakan celana jins yang seolah dibuat hanya untuknya. Singlet ketat yang dipinjamkan Ryeowook hanya mencapai pinggang Kyuhyun yang langsing, dan celana jins itu menggantung rendah di pinggul rampingnya, sedikit memamerkan perutnya yang rata dengan otot tersamarkan.

Muncul keinginan kuat untuk menghampiri pria itu dan menggerakkan tangan untuk menelusuri jejak mengundang di perut itu hingga ke bagian bawah yang tertutup. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, tiba-tiba terlintas sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang telanjang berdiri di depannya.

Menarik napas tajam, Sungmin harus mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun terlihat pantas mengenakan celana jins. Bahkan lebih pantas ketimbang mengenakan celana pendek.

Dan,

Sunny benar. Pria ini memiliki bokong paling bagus dalam balutan celana jins. Bongkahan yang menggoda tangan untuk meremas bagian itu.

Seorang pramuniaga dan wanita di sebelahnya berhenti bicara dan mengangga kagum pada pandangan gratis di hadapan mereka.

"Apa ini bisa diterima?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ya, tentu" jawab Sungmin dengan terengah sebelum dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun menyungingkan senyum geli.

Beranjak ke belakang Kyuhyun, Sungmin melihat ukuran dari celana itu.

Tapi,

_Oh, ya, bokong yang kencang menggoda!_

Teralihkan oleh punggung Kyuhyun yang tegap, tak sengaja Sungmin membiarkan jemarinya menyetuh kulit sedikit terbuka itu ketika ia meraih label harga. Ia merasakan Kyuhyun menegang.

"Kau tahu," kata Kyuhyun, memandang Sungmin dari bahunya. "Rasanya pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan kalau kita berdua telanjang. Dan berada di tempat tidurmu."

Sungmin mendengar tarikan napas tajam dari pramuniaga dan wanita di sebelahnya.

Dengan hawa panas diwajahnya, Sungmin menegakkan badan dan memelototi Kyuhyun, "Kita benar-benar perlu membahas komentar macam apa yang pantas kau ucapkan ketika di tempat umum."

"Kalau kau membawaku pulang, kau tak perlu mencemaskan itu"

_Sialan, pria ini._

Menggelengkan kepala, Sungmin menemukan dua celana jins lagi, beberapa kaus, sebuah ikat pinggang, kacamata hitam, kaus kaki, sepatu dan beberapa celana _boxer_ yang besar dan jelek. Tak ada pria yang kelihatan menarik saat mengenakan celana boxer, dan itu lebih baik melihat Kyuhyun jauh dari kata mempesona lagi.

Sungmin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengenakan kaus biru laut berleher V, celana jins, dan sepatu joging sebelum mereka meninggalkan toko itu.

"Sekarang kau kelihatan hampir mirip seperti manusia." ucap Sungmin menggoda ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar ganti.

"Hanya tampak luarnya," balas Kyuhyun memandang dengan tatapan dingin dan mematikan, suaranya yang rendah membuat Sungmin tak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hanya wujud luarku seperti manusia," kata Kyuhyun dengan lebih keras.

Melihat kesedihan di mata pria itu, hati Sungmin tersentak, "Kyuhyun.." ujar Sungmin dengan nada suara menegur. "Kau memang manusia."

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, matanya menggelap. "Benarkan? Apakah manusiawi kalau aku hidup sudah lebih dari dua ribu tahun? Hanya di ijikan berjalan keluar selama beberapa minggu pada setiap kesempatan?". Ia memandang sekeliling, pada para wanita yang berusaha mengintipnya dari atas dan dari balik rak, ataupun wanita-wanita yang langsung berhenti begitu melihatnya.

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangan, menunjuk pemandangan di sekeliling mereka, "Apa kau pernah melihat seseorang di lihat terlalu berlebihan seperti ini?". Wajah Kyuhyun berubah keras, sementara matanya menyelidiki berbahaya, "Tidak, aku tak pernah menjadi manusia."

Merasa perlu menenteramkan pria itu, Sungmin mengulurkan tangan dan menempelkannya ke pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Kau ini manusia, Kyu"

Keraguan di mata Kyuhyun memilin hati Sungmin. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan atau lakukan untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Sungmin tak ingin membahas topik ini lagi, ia melihat pintu keluar ketika menyadari Kyuhyun tak bersamanya.

Membalikkan badan, Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun tertahan di bagian pakaian dalam wanita dan berdiri di sebelah rak yang memajang _lingerie_ hitam yang amat sangat minim. Wajahnya sontak seolah terbakar, ia bahkan sanggup bersumpah bisa mendengar pikiran cabul di benak pria itu. Sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat membawa Kyuhyun pergi, sebelum salah seorang sales wanita menawarkan diri untuk memeragakan pakaian itu.

Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berdehem, "Sudah selesai?"

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin secara perlahan dan menyeluruh, yang menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang membayangkan Sungmin mengenakan pakaian tipis itu. "Kau pasti menakjubkan bila memakainya."

Sungmin memandang dengan ragu. Benda itu begitu tipis hingga nyaris transparan. Ia tak seperti wanita lain yang memiliki tubuh mengairahkan hingga membuat orang-orang berpaling ―kecuali mereka sudah sangat putus asa, atau kalau mereka dipenjara selama dua dekade. "Aku tak yakin tentang menakjubkan, tapi yang pasti aku kedinginan."

"Tak lama, aku tak akan membiarkanmu kedinginan berlama-lama"

Sungmin menarik napas ketika mendengar kata-kata itu, ia tak meragukannya semenit pun. "Kau payah."

"Tidak di tempat tidur... aku sama sekali tak payah di atas ranjang." Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya, "Sebenarnya aku sangat..."

"Ternyata kalian disini!"

Sungmin melonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Ryeowook.

Kesal, Kyuhyun berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Ryeowook dalam bahasa aneh yang tak dimengerti Sungmin.

"Cukup, cukup" kata Ryeowook dengan nada menegur, "Ming tak mengerti bahasa kuno. Ia tertidur sepanjang pelajaran". Ryeowook memandang Sungmin dan berdecak, "Lihatkan? Sudah kubilang suatu hari nanti mempelajari ini pasti berguna."

"Oh, ya" kata Sungmin tertawa, "Memangnya waktu itu aku tahu kalau suatu hari nanti akan membangkitkan seorang _pemuas seks_ dari za.." Sungmin memelankan suaranya ketika menyadari apa yang akan ia katakan. Merasa malu, ia menggigit bibir.

"Tak apa-apa" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Tetap saja, wanita itu tahu ia telah menyinggung, tak mungkin tidak.

"Aku tahu aku ini apa, kau tak perlu merasa menyinggungku karena ini memang yang sebenarnya."

"Kyu, kau sebenarnya lahir dimana?"

Rahang Kyuhyun berdenyut dan matanya berubah gelap tak menyenangkan. Dimanapun tempat kelahirannya, ia tak peduli. "Baiklah, aku lahir di_ Saro-guk_, setengah darahku adalah bangsa Mongol yang saat itu masih menyembah dewa-dewa Romawi karena mereka menginflasi daerah jajahan Yunani. Tapi aku tak akan pernah mengakui darah itu."

Oke, ada ketegangan besar disana, Mulai dari sekarang Sungmin akan melupakan Mongol dari kosakatanya.

"Kembali ke _lingerie_ hitam itu," kata Ryeowook, "Disana ada yang warna merah yang kurasa akan kelihatan jauh lebih baik"

"Wookie!" bentak SUngmin.

Ryeowook tak menghiraukannya, dan membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat di mana_ lingerie_ merah itu dipajang. Ryeowook mengambil _lingerie_ yang mirip _baby doll_ merah yang terbuka di bagian depan dan hanya ditahan oleh dua helai pita di bahu dan satu lagi di tengah. Celana dalam merah yang bagian selangkangannya tak tertutupi dan _garter belt_ berenda melengkapi setelan itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memeganginya di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh, mengamati Sungmin dengan sungguh-sungguh, membayangkan pakaian itu melekat di tubuh wanita itu.

"Kalian berdua bisa berhenti?" serga Sungmin, seakan mati saking malunya. "Aku tak mau memakainya!"

"Aku tetap akan membelikannya untukmu", kata Ryeowook dengan suara tegas. "Aku yakin Kyuhyun mampu membuatmu memakainya"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan geli, "Aku lebih suka melepaskan benda itu darinya"

Sungmin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mengerang.

"Aku tak mau," tukas Sungmin dari balik tangannya.

"Ya, pasti mau", kata Kyuhyun sementara Ryeowook pergi untuk membayar lingeris merah itu.

Ada keangkuhan dan keyakinan yang besar dalam kata-kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin yakin pria itu tak terbiasa ditolak oleh siapapun.

"Apa kau pernah ditolak sebelumnya?" tanya Sungmin.

Godaan di mata Kyuhyun menghilang dan Sungmin melihat selubung yang menutupi ekspresi pria itu. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu, Ia tahu itu. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan kalau melihat ketegangan mendadak pada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tak berkata apa-apa lagi sampai Ryeowook kembali dan menyerahkan kantong belanja padanya. "Nah," lanjutnya. "Aku membayangkan cahaya lilin, musik yang mendukung, dan.."

"Wookie," cetus Sungmin. "Aku menghargai apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi daripada fokus padaku, apa kita tak bisa membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun sebentar saja?"

Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun. "Tentu. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Apa kau mengetahui cara untuk mengeluarkannya dari buku? Selamanya?".

"Sama sekali tidak," Ryeowook kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun, "Apa kau sendiri tahu?"

"Aku sudah bilang padanya itu mustahil."

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Dia memang keras kepala. Tak pernah mendengarkan apa yang sudah di beritahukan padanya."

"Keras kepala atau tidak," sela Sungmin, memusatkan perhatian pada Kyuhyun, "Aku tak bisa membayangkan mengapa kau begitu ingin tinggal di dalam buku terkutuk itu"

Kyuhyun memalingkan kepala.

"Ming, beri ia waktu."

"Sudah kulakukan."

"Baiklah," kata Ryeowook menyerah. "Oke Kyuhyun, perbuatan buruk macam apa yang kau lakukan hingga dikurung kedalam buku?"

"Dia bilang sudah memperkosa gadis perawan milik **_Pri_**... _**Pri-** _siapa itu aku tak ingat namanya yang sulit"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak memperkosanya, kami melakukannya karena sama-sama ingin"

"Ooo," komentar Ryeowook dengan nada tak menyenangkan. "Itu buruk sekali, Ming, dia benar tak mungkin ada cara untuk lepas dari kutukan itu. Biasanya mereka mencabik-cabik orang yang sudah menyentuh milik dewa, apalagi itu gadis perawan yang pastinya menjadi persembahan. Seharusnya kau lebih menyimak di kelas klasik. Dewa-dewa khususnya dewa Yunani benar-benar kejam kalau menjatuhkan hukuman."

Sungmin memicingkan mata, "Aku tak percaya kalau tak ada cara untuk membebaskannya. Apa kita tak bisa menghancurkan buku itu, atau memanggil roh atau apalah untuk membantu?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau percaya dengan sihir-sihir juga?"

"Tidak juga, tapi kau berhasil membawanya kesini. Jadi apa kau bisa membantu?"

Ryeowook menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya sambil berpikir. "Kyuhyun. Kau bilang, kau setengah dewa, jadi apa ada salah satu dewa yang berpihak padamu? Dewa sungguhan."

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam dan panjang seolah bosan setengah mati oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka. "Sejujurnya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyukaiku. Itulah kenapa aku dibuang ke dunia fana, dan aku yang seorang pejuang lebih memilih berkorban dan memuja dewa _**Athena, **_dan aku lumayan dekat dengan _**Eros**_"

"Hoo," Ryeowook menyeringai nakal. "Dewa nafsu dan cinta. Aku mengerti kenapa sifatmu begitu, sekarang"

"Bukan karena itu," tukas Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin tercengang di antara pembicaraan tak dimengertinya. "**_Eros_**? _**Athena**_? Apa lagi itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar, "Merek baru?".

Kyuhyun memutar matanya, takjub pada pengetahuan Sungmin yang bisa di bilang nol tentang sejarah.

Ryeowook memilih tak menghiraukannya, "Jadi, apa kau pernah mencoba memohon pada **_Eros_**?"

"Kami tak saling berbicara."

"Mengapa kau tak coba memanggilnya?" Ryeowook menyarankan.

Sungmin memelototi Ryeowook. "Kau tahu Wookie, kau harusnya lebih serius lagi. Kita sedang membicarakan masalah Kyuhyun bukan siapa lagi itu namanya, _agh_, pokoknya itu"

"Aku serius." kata Ryeowook dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Cara terbaik saat ini adalah Kyuhyun memanggil **_Eros_** secara langsung dan mencari tahu apa dia bisa menolong."

_Apa-apaan ini?_, pikir Sungmin. Kemarin malam ia masih tak percaya cara konyol Ryeowook bisa membangkitkan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang.. akan memanggil yang lain?

"Apa kau mau mencobanya sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dengan frustasi seolah sudah siap mengguncang tubuh mereka berdua. Tampak sangat jengkel, Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepala dan berkata pelan ke arah langit, "**_Cupid_ **bangsat. Bajingan hina. Aku memanggilmu dalam wujud manusia!"

Sungmin mengangkat tangan. "Huh, aku bisa mengerti mengapa dia tak mau menanggapi panggilanmu."

Ryeowook tertawa.

"Terserahlah," kata Sungmin. "Lagipula aku tak percaya omong kosong ini. Ayo simpan barang-barang ini di mobilku, lalu kita makan siang dan berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit lebih menghasilkan daripada '_Kau bajingan hina, **Cupid**_'. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah," sahut Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengembalikan kantong plastik yang berisikan pakaian yang dibawakan oleh Ryeowook sebelumnya. "Ini barang-barang Yesung."

Ryeowook melihat ke dalam kantong itu sambil mengerutkan dahi, "Dimana celana dalamnya?"

"Kukembalikan nanti"

Ryeowook tertawa lagi.

Kyuhyun mengekor dibelakang, mendengarkan senda gurau mereka saat keluar dari toko, Untungnya Sungmin berhasil mendapatkan tempat parkir yang jarang kosong tepat di luar mall itu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan ketika dua wanita itu memasukkan kantong-kantong plastik ke mobil. Sebenarnya ia menyukai fakta bahwa Sungmin begitu tertarik untuk menolongnya.

Belum pernah ada yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

Ia sudah menjalani seluruh kehidupannya dalam kesendirian, hanya bermodalkan kekuatan dan semangat untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Bahkan sebelum kutukan itu, ia sudah merasa letih. Lelah dengan rasa kesepian, lelah karena tak ada seorangpun di bumi maupun di langit yang peduli padanya. Sayang sekali ia tak bertemu dengan Sungmin sebelum kutukan itu. Ia yakin wanita itu pasti menjadi obat mujarab yang sanggup meredakan kegelisahannya. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, kaum wanita pada masanya sangatlah berbeda. Sungmin memandangnya sebagai seorang yang sederajat, sedangkan wanita-wanita di masanya memandangnya sebagai sosok legenda yang harus ditakuti atau ditaati.

_Apa yang membuat Sungmin unik? Apa yang ada di dalam dirinya yang membuat wanita itu sudi menjangkaunya padahal keluarganya sendiri saja menolak?_

Ia tak tahu pasti. Singkat kata, Sungmin istimewa. Hati yang tulus di dunia yang dipenuhi oleh hati-hati yang egois. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan menjumpai seseorang yang sepertinya.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan arah pikirannya, Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangan ke kerumunan orang banyak yang kelihatannya tidak menghiraukan hawa panas menyesakkan di kota yang aneh itu. Telinganya menangkap perdebatan sepasang suami-istri yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter darinya. Si istri marah karena sesuatu yang lupa dibawa oleh sang suami, dan seorang anak lelaki yang berusia tak lebih dari tiga atau empat tahun berjalan ditengah-tengah mereka ketika melintasi trotoar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada mereka, ia tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia melihat sebuah keluarga bersama-sama, melakukan kegiatan rutin. Pemandangan itu menyentuh satu bagian dalam dirinya yang nyaris hilang. Hatinya. Dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah mereka sadar anugerah macam apa yang mereka miliki.

Selagi kedua orangtuanya terus cekcok, si anak tiba-tiba berhenti. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sesuatu di seberang jalan. Kyuhyun menahan napas ketika naluri dalam tubuhnya memberitahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anak itu.

Sungmin menutup bagasi mobilnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat sekelebat bayangan biru samar-samar berlari menuju ke jalan. Ia membutuhkan waktu sedetik penuh untuk menyadari bahwa itu Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari melintasi lahan parkir. Ia mengerutkan dahi melihat itu, hingga menyadari anak kecil yang melangkah dari pinggir jalan ke keramaian lalu lintas.

"Oh, Tuhan", Sungmin terengah ketika mendengar suara ban mobil yang mendecit karena di rem mendadak.

"Taemin!" jerit seorang wanita.

Dengan gerakan khas_ hollywood_, Kyuhyun melompati pagar lahan parkir yang rendah, merenggut anak itu dari jalan, mendekap didadanya dan melompati kap mobil yang mengerem, kemudian memutar badan melompat turun dari mobil itu.

Mereka mendarat dengan selamat sedetik sebelum mobil kedua menyeruduk mereka.

Ngeri menyaksikan Kyuhyun terhempas ke kap sebuah Jeep tua dan meluncur ke kaca depan kemudian terlempar ke jalan di mana ia berguling beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Tubuh Kyuhyun tergeletak menyamping, tak bergertak. Sekujur tubuh Sungmin gemetar, berusaha menghampiri Kyuhyun yang di kerumunin oleh orang-orang dengan jeritan histeris di sekitarnya. "Kumohon baik-baik saja, kumohon" bisiknya berkali-kali, berdoa agar pria itu selamat dari tabrakan barusan.

Ketika akhirnya berhasil melewati orang-orang yang mengelilingi Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyadari bahwa pria itu belum melepaskan sang anak yang masih di dekapnya dengan hati-hati.

Tak bisa mempercayai pemandangan tersebut, Sungmin berhenti, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

_Apa mereka masih hidup?_

"Seumur hidup belum pernah aku melihat yang seperti ini," komentar seorang pria di sebelahnya. Pernyataan pria itu mulai bergema kemana-nama.

Dengan perlahan, dengan takut, Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun ketika pria itu mulai bergerak.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun bertanya pada anak itu yang di jawab raungan tangis.

Tidak menghiraukan suara tangis yang memekakkan telinga, Kyuhyun berdiri dengan hati-hati sambil menggendong anak itu.

Lega karena mereka masih hidup, Sungmin masih tak bisa mempercayai matanya, Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun masih bisa bergerak? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tetap menggendong anak itu setelah kejadian barusan?.

Kyuhyun terhuyung-huyung, kemudian segera mengembalikan keseimbangannya masih dengan memeluk anak itu erat-erat.

Segera Sungmin menopang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangan di punggung pria itu. "Seharusnya kau tak berdiri" katanya ketika melihat lengan kiri Kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak mendengarkannya.

Mata Kyuhyun kelihatan gelap dan ganjil, "Shh, mungil," katanya, menggendong anak itu dengan sebelah tangan sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan yang lain. Mengelus lembut dengan gerakan menenangkan dan mantap yang bisanya di lakukan oleh orangtua. Matanya menerawang, menempelkan pipinya ke bagian atas kepala si anak. "Shh, tenanglah," bisiknya, "Kau sudah aman sekarang."

Tindakan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut, karena pria itu tak terlihat seperti seeorang yang bisa menenangkan anak-anak sebelumnya.

Seorang seperti Kyuhyun tak perlu berdekatan dengan anak-anak bukan?

_Kecuali kalau ia pernah menjadi seorang ayah sebelumnya._

Pikiran Sungmin berputar-putar karena kemungkinan tersebut ketika dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menyerahkan anak yang menangis kepala seorang ibu yang histeris meraung lebih keras dari anaknya.

Oh Tuhan, kalau Kyuhyun memang pernah menjadi seorang ayah, lalu dimana anak-anaknya?

Apa yang terjadi pada mereka ketika dia dikurung?

"Baby Taem," seru si ibu sambil mendekap anak itu ke dadanya, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang agar tetap di sampingku, eoh?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si ayah dan dan si sopir pada Kyuhyun.

Meringis, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan dan otot bisep kirinya seolah sedang menguji lengannya itu, "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya, tapi dari sudut mata Sungmin, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun masih bersikap hari-hati dengan kaki kanannya yang tertabrak mobil tadi.

"Kau harus ke dokter." kata Sungmin saat Ryeowook bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Kyuhyun tersenyum tanggung, kemudian merendahkan suaranya supaya hanya Sungmin yang bisa mendengar. "Tapi harus kuakui, kereta perang jauh lebih tak menyakitkan kalau menabrakmu."

Sungmin terperejat karena lelucon yang salah tempat itu, "Bagaimana bisa kau bercanda? kukira kau sudah mati tadi."

Kyuhyun menganggkat bahunya acuh sementara ayah sang anak terus berterima kasih padanya karena telah menyelamatkan putranya. Sungmin melihat darah di lengan Kyuhyun, tepat di atas sikunya, dimana darah itu menguap dari kulit seperti efek di film fiksi ilmiah yang aneh. Dan saat Kyuhyun membebankan seluruh berat badannya ke kakinya yang cedera, rasa sakit yang membuat dahinya berkerut pun lenyap.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling membelalakan mata saat menyaksikan keanehan itu.

_Apa-apaan ini? Kyuhyun itu manusia atau bukan?_

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, rasanya cara apapun tak bisa membalas kebaikanmu ini. Terimakasih menyelamatkan putraku", ujar si ayah.

"Itu keberuntungan. Kebetulan aku melihatnya," bisik Kyuhyun, mengulurkan tangan ke kepala si anak.

Jemari Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir menyentuh rambut ikal cokelat muda itu seketika berhenti. Sungmin melihat berbagai emosi berperang di wajah Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu memulihkan kekakuannya dan menurunkan tangan ke samping.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun menuju pinggir jalan.

"Kyuhyun?", ujar Sungmin bergegas menghampiri. "Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Tubuhku tak semudah itu terluka." Kali ini kepahitan dalam suara Kyuhyun tak mungkin di salah artikan. "Ini bisa dibilang berkah dari kutukan itu. Para Dewi Takdir tak mengijinkanku mati ataupun lolos dari hukumanku." Sungmin tersentak ketika melihat kepedihan di mata Kyuhyun.

Tapi keselamatan Kyuhyun bukanlah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ia miliki. Ia ingin bertanya mengenai anak pada pria itu, tentang cara ia memandang anak itu seolah sedang membangkitkan sebuah mimpi buruk yang menyeramkan. Tapi kata-kata itu tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Hei, ia layak mendapatkan hadiah", kata Ryeowook saat bergabung dengan mereka. "Ayo makan _crepe_ lezat di Mouse Rabbit!"

"Wookie, kurasa..."

"Apa itu _crepe_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu kue garing dengan taburan beraneka ragam," Ryeowook menjelaskan. "Sesuatu yang mungkin cocok untukmu"

Tak memperdulikan argumen Sungmin, Ryeowook menarik mereka berdua berjalan sedikit tergesah ke salah satu cafe di pinggir jalan sekitar satu blok dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caramu berbalik di atas kap mobil seperti tadi? Itu sangat mengagumkan." ujar Ryeowook berjalan satu langkah di depan, membalikkan tubuh menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Hei, jangan merendah seperti itu. Kau mirip Keanu Reeves di _The Matrix_, aku benarkan Ming? Kau lihat sendiri seperti apa gerakannya tadi?"

"Aku lihat," sahut Sungmin lembut, menyadari bagaimana pujian-pujian itu membuat Kyuhyun tak nyaman. Sungmin juga menyadari bagaimana wanita-wanita di sekeliling mereka memandang Kyuhyun sambil melongo.

Kyuhyun benar. Ini tak normal. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, seberapa sering pria seperti Kyuhyun muncul dalam bentuk nyata? Pria yang memancarkan daya tarik sensual semurni itu?

Kyuhyun adalah feromon berjalan.

Dan sekarang ia dianggap sebagai seorang pahlawan.

Tapi yang terpenting, Kyuhyun seperti misteri besar baginya. Ada begitu banyak hal dalam diri pria itu yang begitu ingin ia ketehui. Dan dengan cara apapun, ia akan mengetahuinya. Secepatnya.

Begitu sampai di Mouse Rabbit, Sungmin segera memesan tiga _crepe_ berbagai rasa yang menjadi favorit di tempat itu dan tiga_ ice coffelatte_. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyodorkan sepotong _crepe_ pada Kyuhyun. Bukannya mengambil _crepe_ itu dari tangan Sungmin, ia malah mencondongkan badan ke depan dan menggigit _crepe_ yang masih dalam genggaman Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menikmati rasa manis dari panganan yang ia makan, sementara matanya yang kelam membara menatap Sungmin seolah wanita itu yang sedang ia cicipi.

"Kau benar," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah yang membuat Sungmin gemetar. "Rasanya enak."

"Wow," si pelayan wanita dari seberang konter menyela, "Aksenmu menarik sekali. Pasti kau bukan berasal dari daerah sekitar sini."

"Begitulah," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, dari mana asalmu?"

"_Saro-duk_"

"Apa itu di_ Sannae-myeon_?" tanya pelayan itu lagi. "Kulitmu terlihat sangat putih, khas orang-orang daerah tinggi"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. "_Sannae-myeon_?"

"Dia dari _Andong_," sela Ryeowook.

"Ah!" seru si pelayan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk mengkritik Ryeowook, "_Saro-duk_ itu bukan..."

"Sudahlah," sela Ryeowook dengan mulut yang penuh dengan_ crepe_, "Mau dimanapun itu, tak ada yang memperdulikannya. Lagipula wajahmu terlihat sama dengan wajah asia."

Sebelum sempat Sungmin menanggapi kata-kata Ryeowook, Kyuhyun sudah meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya terhempas pada dada bidang itu. Kyuhyun menunduk dan memerangkap bibir bawah Sungmin dengan mulutnya, kemudian membelai lembut bibir itu dengan lidahnya.

Kepala Sungmin terasa pusing dalam dekapan lembut itu, apalagi saat Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya sesaat sebelum melepaskan Sungmin dan melangkah mundur.

"Ada serpihan _crepe_ di bawah bibirmu," Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil tersenyum nakal.

Sungmin mengerjap, terpesona karena sentuhan Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatnya panas-dingin. "Kau hanya perlu bilang."

"Memang, tapi caraku jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Sungmin tak bisa membantah. Dengan cepat ia menjauh dan berusaha mengabaikan senyum jahil Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat takut padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak terduga ketika beranjak ke samping Sungmin.

"Aku tak takut"

"Oh ya? lalu kenapa kau selalu menghindari setiap kali aku mendekatimu. Kau terlihat ketakutan"

"Aku tak takut!" Sungmin bersikeras. _Sial, kenapa ia berbicara seperti ini?_

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangan dan hendak memeluk Sungmin namun wanita itu segera menghindar.

"Kau ketakutan." tukas Kyuhyun tajam ketika mereka keluar dari cafe.

Segera Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan tepat di samping wanita itu, "Kau tak pernah merasakan orgasme, kan?" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin tersedak_ crepe_-nya. "Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan itu."

"Aku benarkan?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali, "Makanya..."

"Bukan karena itu," sela Sungmin resah. "Aku pernah merasakannya."

Oke, itu bohong, tapi Kyuhyun tak perlu tahu masalah itu kan.

"Dengan seorang pria?"

"Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau dan Ryeowook selalu membahas kehidupan pribadiku di tempat umum?" kini ia berhenti, membalikkan tubuh dan menatap garang.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala, begitu dekat dengan leher Sungmin yang sekarang bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun di kulitnya. "Kau tahu, aku bisa memberimu berbagai macam kenikmatan yang tak terbayangkan olehmu."

Sekujur tubuh Sungmin gemetar. Ia bisa mempercayai kata-kata itu dengan mudah, mengijinkan Kyuhyun membuktikannya. Tapi tak bisa. Itu salah dan apapun yang di katakan Kyuhyun, ia akui itu sangat mengusiknya, dan pria itu pasti menyukai respon tak nyaman yang muncul.

Sungmin mundur sedikit dan membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, "Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau aku tak menginginkannya?"

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut, "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Sudah kubilang. Kali berikutnya aku berhubungan intim dengan seorang pria, aku tak ingin hanya bagian tubuh tertentu. Aku menginginkan hatinya juga."

Kyuhyun memandang bibir Sungmin dengan nafsu, "Biar kukatakan, hati pria itu tak penting."

"Penting bagiku."

Tersentak seolah wanita itu menamparnya lewat kata-kata, Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh.

Sungmin tahu ia menimbulkan ketegangan emosi lagi di antara mereka. Tapi ia ingin tahu lebih jauh mengenai Kyuhyun. "Kenapa masalah ranjang sangat penting untukmu? Apa sesuatu akan terjadi kalau kita tak melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pahit, "Tak ada"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak menikmati waktumu disini bersamaku tanpa adanya..." Sungmin merendahkan suaranya, "seks."

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat, "Menikmati apa? Menikmati mengenal orang-orang yang wajahnya akan menghantuiku sepanjang keabadian? Menurutmu aku senang begitu saat tersadar hanya dalam hitungan minggu akan ditarik kembali ke dalam lubang hampa dan kosong dimana aku bisa mendengar tapi tak bisa melihat? tak bisa mengecap, merasakan atau mencium apapun di saat perutku terus menerus keroncongan saking laparnya dan tenggorokanku terbakar oleh dahaga yang tak terpuaskan? Kaulah satu-satunya hal yng bisa kunikmati, tapi kau malah menghindariku!"

Air mata merebak di mata Sungmin ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Kata-kata pertama yang mengekspresikan bagaimana kegelisahan yang selalu disembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun selama ini. Ia tak mau menyakiti Kyuhyun, sungguh, ia tak mau.

Tapi ia tak mau rasa simpatinya berujung pada kenangan buruk saat dimanfaatkan oleh Jungmo agar bisa membawanya ke tempat tidur, dan kejadian itu lah yang membuatnya seperti sekarang, hidup dalam keadaan hati yang tercabik-cabik.

Ia ingat, setelah kematian orangtuanya, Jungmo mengatakan kata-kata yang memikat hati, pria itu berkata menyayanginya. Selalu ada untuk menenangkan dan memeluknya yang rapuh. Kemudian ketika akhirnya ia mempercayakan tubuhnya pada Jungmo, yang ada hanya rasa sakit yang sangat buruk, pria itu menyakitinya dengan sangat kejam, hingga sampai sekarang kenangan itu masih menusuk jiwanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tak bisa melakukannya" Sungmin berjalan kembali, menyeberangi jalan memasuki area lahan parkir.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ngotot, menyusul bersama Ryeowook yang memilih diam.

_Bagaimana mungkin menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun?_, pikir Sungmin. Jungmo sudah sangat menyakitinya malam itu. Pria itu tak memperdulikan perasaanya yang memohon agar berhenti, dan terus melakukannya.

_**"Dengar, yang pertama kali memang sakit" kata Jungmo, "Ya ampun, berhentilah menangis. Aku akan selesai dalam semenit dan kau boleh pergi setelahnya."**_

Begitu Jungmo selesai, Sungmin merasa begitu dipermalukan dan terluka hingga ia menangis berhari-hari.

"Sungmin?" suara panggilan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya, "Ada apa?"

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Sungmin berusaha menahan limpahan air mata yang siap membuncah. Ia tak mau menangis, tidak di depan umum. Ia tak mau di kasihani.

"Tak apa-apa" sahut Sungmin.

"Sungmin, apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Jungmo." Sungmin bisa mendengar suara bisikan Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memelototi Ryeowook dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Menarik napas berat, ia membalikkan badan untuk menghadap Kyuhyun. "Kuharap aku bisa melompat ke tempat tidur bersamamu, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak mau memanfaatkanmu seperti itu! Apa kau tak paham?"

Kedua mata Sungmin menyipit bingung, mendapati wajah Kyhyun yang mengeras menatap ke satu arah lain. Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangan itu dan melihat sekelompok_ biker_ berpenampilan urakan yang terdiri dari enam orang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Pakaian mereka yang berbahan kulit pasti terasa gerah di tengah udara panas saat ini, tapi kelihatannya mereka tak peduli dan terus saling menggoda dan tertawa.

Ketika itulah, Sungmin melihat seorang wanita di antara mereka. Dari cara berjalannya yang pelan ia tampak seperti seorang wanita berpendidikan. Kecantikannya juga sanggup menandingi aktris atau model manapun.

Tinggi dan pirang, wanita itu mengenakan atasan tanktop minim dan celana pendek ketat yang membalut tubuhnya.

Dan ketika wanita itu memperlambat langkahnya, tertinggal di belakang para pria, ia menurunkan kacamata hitamnya untuk menatap langsung ke arah Kyuhyun.

Dalam hati, Sungmin merasa ngeri.

Oh Tuhan, ini bukan hal yang baik. Tak ada seorangpun dari _biker_ yang terlihat urakan dan kasar itu adalah orang yang bisa menerima kalau pacarnya memandangi pria lain. Ia tak ingin melihat perkelahian karena fenomon sialan Kyuhyun.

Segera, Sungmin merengut tangan Kyuhyun untuk menariknya ke arah lain. Tapi pria itu tak bergeming.

"Ayolah, Kyuhyun" desaknya, "Kita harus pergi dari sini"

Tetap saja, Kyuhyun tak bergerak, memelototi para_ biker_ itu seolah ingin membunuh mereka. Kemudian tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun sudah menepis tangannya, melesat cepat, merenggut kemeja salah seorang _biker_ itu, dan memukul rahangnya.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N/A** :

**Eros** : Adalah dewa cinta dan nafsu seksual. Dalam kisah-kisah awal, Eros digambarkan sebagai seorang pemuda berusia 20-an dan merupakan dewa termuda di Olympus. Tapi karena sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan dan suka mengacau, ia kemudian sering digambarkan sebagai anak kecil bersenjatakan panah yang disebut **Cupid** seperti yang kita kenal sekarang. Merupakan anak dari **Aphrodite**, Eros membantu manusia maupun dewa dalam urusan percintaan. Anak panahnya tidak akan meleset, hati yang tertembus olehnya akan dipenuhi oleh cinta

******Aphrodite** : Adalah dewi cinta dan kecantikan. Dalam mitologi Yunani, Aphrodite sering dipandang sebagai pribadi tak terduga, mirip dengan hasrat cinta yang juga sulit diterka. Dan banyak legenda yang mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki kekasih baik dari dunia dewa maupun fana.

**Biker** : Mungkin lebih cocok di sebut pengendara motor jalanan (dalam bahasa kita)

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Bila menemukan **Typo **atau **Bad Grammar**... Katakan padaku dibagian mana dan aku akan mencoba memperbaiki semampunya untuk kenyamanan kalian membaca :)  
Karena jujur saja otak dan jariku kadang tak sinkron ._.  
banyak huruf muncul tak dijemput, menghilang di gotong maling (?)

Maaf bila update tak serutin sebelumnya, karena.. _well_, silahkan kalian membayangkannya sendiri *plak  
tapi sebagai gantinya setiap chap akan berusaha di perpanjang :)

Terima kasih sudah memberi review untuk part sebelumnya, maaf bila tak bisa membalas khususnya untuk _Guest_ karena sebisa mungkin ku balas via PM _―Loginlah, maka bila sempat akan kubalas_. Tapi selalu dan selalu aku ucapkan terima kasih sebelum maupun sesudah.

Akhirnya Bab membosankan ini selesai juga.  
_Clap Clap Clap_

Untuk yang meminta NC yang benar-benar NC, _oh come on dear_, mari kita main-main dengan ceritanya juga ya ;)  
Aku suka novel ini selain karena,_ dirty talk_ *plak, panas-panas nyebelin *plak plak, tapi juga karena ceritanya *nyengir

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keinginan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar  


.

* * *

o**O**o

**Bab**

**6**

o**O**o

* * *

"Dasar kau makhluk hina!" rentetan cercaan umpatan Kyuhyun muntahkan.

Mata Sungmin membelalak. Ia tak tahu apa yang paling mengejutkannya saat itu, Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menyerang si _biker_ tak di kenal atau umpatan caci maki yang digunakan pria itu.

"Makhluk bangsat!" Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan pukulannya, si _biker_ melawan walau itu sia-sia karena kemampuan berkelahinya jauh di bawah Kyuhyun.

Melupakan Ryeowook yang tercengang, Sungmin berlari ke arah mereka, jantungnya berdebar ketika berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tidak mungkin bisa ia melerai kedua pria itu sendiri, tapi bila tak dilakukan mereka berdua bisa saling membunuh.

"Kyuhyun! Hentikan! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" seru si wanita pirang.

Sungmin membeku ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. _Darimana dia mengetahui nama Kyuhyun?_

Wanita itu mengitari mereka seolah berusaha menolong si _biker_ untuk mengelak dari serangan, "Sayang, awas dia mau... aw... pasti sakit!" ia meringis seolah ikut merasakan rasa sakit saat Kyuhyun meninju tepat di hidung si _biker_. "Kyuhyun! Berhenti memukulinya seperti itu! Kau bisa membuat hidungnya bengkok. Awas sayang! merunduk!"

Si _biker_ tak merunduk dan Kyuhyun melayangkan tinju kedagunya yang membut ia mundur terhuyung-huyung.

Benar-benar kebingungan, Sungmin bolak-balik memandangi wanita itu dan Kyuhyun. _Apa mereka saling mengenal?_

"**_Eros_ **sayang hati-hati!" teriak wanita itu lagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya seperti seekor burung yang hendak terbang.

Ryeowook bergerak, berdiri di sebelah Sungmin.

"Apa itu.. Siapa tadi.. seseorang yang berusaha dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin, tapi aku tak bisa membayangkan sosok Cupid dalam bentuk _biker_"

"Di mana **_Priapus_**?" desak Kyuhyun sambil mencengkeram dan mendorong si _biker_ ke pagar kawat.

"Aku tak tahu," jawabnya sambil meronta melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dari kemeja hitamnya.

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku," Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Aku tak tahu!"

Kyuhyun mempererat cengkeramannya ketika kepedihan dan amarah yang sudah ribuan tahun berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Tangannya gemetar dari keinginannya untuk membunuh. Namun jauh dari keinginan itu, kekecewaan karena di abaikanlah yang ia rasakan.

_Mengapa tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya sebelumnya?  
Kenapa orang ini mengkhanatinya?  
Bagaimana mungkin mereka semua melakukan ini padanya kemudian meninggalkannya dalam penderitaan?_

"Di mana dia?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang berpesta, makan-makan, ah persetan.. aku sudah lama tak melihatnya."

Kyuhyun menarik **_Eros_** dari pagar. Seluruh murka neraka tampak di wajahnya ketika melepaskan orang itu.

"Aku harus menemukannya," kata Kyuhyun dengan gigi teratup.

Otot rahang **_Eros_** berkedut ketika ia merapikan kemejanya. "Yah, memukuliku habis-habisan tak akan menarik perhatiannya."

"Kalau begitu, membunuhmu mungkin bisa." Kyuhyun kembali mencengkeram kemeja _**Eros**_.

Namun, tiba-tiba para _biker_ yang lain mulai menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ketika para pria itu mendekat, **_Eros_** mengelak dari tinju Kyuhyun dan berputar untuk menghentikan teman-temannya.

"Jangan dekati dia," katanya, memegangi lengan salah seorang _biker_ yang paling dekat dan mendorong pria itu ke belakang. "Kalian pasti tak mau melawannya. Percayalah. Dia bisa mencabik-cabik jantungmu dan menyuapkannya sebelum kalian terjatuh dan mati."

Kyuhyun mengamati para _biker_ itu dengan tatapan menantang. Ekspresi dingin dan berbahaya itu membuat Sungmin takut, ia sangat yakin kalau Kyuhyun bisa melakukan apa yang dikatakan orang itu.

"Kau ini kenapa? gila?" tanya_ biker_ paling tinggi sambil memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menantang juga, "Dia tak kelihatan sehebat itu dimataku."

**_Eros_ **menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya dan setengah tersenyum ketika melihat darah di ibu jarinya, "Yah, percaya saja padaku. Pria ini memiliki tinju yang seperti godam palu dan kemampuan bergeraknya jauh lebih cepat sebelum kalian sempat mengelak".

Terlepas dari kemejanya yang kusut dan celana jeans kusam yang ia kenakan, semua itu tak akan bisa menyembunyikan ketampanannya.

"Lagi pula ini hanya percekcokan keluarga yang sepele" ujarnya kembali dengan kilat di mata. Ia menepuk lengan si _biker_ dan tertawa, "Adik ku ini memang mudah naik darah."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling pandang dengan heran dan tertegun.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar?", tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook, "Tak mungkin dia kakak Kyuhyun, Atau mungkin?"

"Mana aku tahu"

Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa kuno pada **_Eros_**. Mata Ryeowook membelalak mendengarnya dan senyum dari wajah_** Eros**_ langsung lenyap.

"Kalau kau bukan adik ku, pasti sudah kubunuh kau."

Tatapan Kyuhyun menajam, "Kalau bukan aku membutuhkanmu, kau yang mati duluan"

Bukannya marah, **_Eros_** malah tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa", kata si wanita pirang marah. "Sebaiknya kau ingat, dia bukan manusia sembarangan, dan dia bisa melakukan hal itu"

**_Eros_** mengganguk, kemudian menoleh pada keempat _biker_ yang lain, "Pergilah," katanya. "Aku akan menyusul nanti."

"Kau yakin", tanya _biker_ paling kecil, wajahnya yang terlihat kusam karena rambut-rambut halus di sekitar dagu yang tak dicukur. "Kami bisa menunggu kalau kau mau"

"Tak masalah", katanya kembali sambil melambaikan tangan untuk menyuruh mereka pergi. "Sudah kukatakan aku harus menemui seseorang disini, dan itu adik ku yang kebetulan sedang kesal sekarang"

Para _biker_ yang lain mengangguk mengerti, dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sungmin melangkah mundur ketika para_ biker_ melewatinya. Semuanya, kecuali wanita berambut pirang dengan kecantikan yang mengagumkan. Wanita itu menyilangkan rtangan di depan dada mengamati Kyuhyun dan **_Eros_** dengan cemas.

Tanpa di sadari Sungmin, Ryeowook dan wanita itu.**_ Eros_** mengitari Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Huh, berteman dengan makhluk fana?" tanya Kyuhyun memandangi **_Eros_ **dengan tatapan dingin dan mencemooh. "Ah, apa sekarang _Cupid_ yang di bangga-banggakan sebagai lambang cinta ini kepalanya terpukul dengan palu **_Thor_**.. atau otaknya yang sekecil debu tersambar petir **_Zeus_**?"

**_Eros_ **tak menghiraukan kata-kata Kyuhyun, "Sial", katanya tak percaya. "Kau tak berubah sedikitpun, Kukira kau makhluk fana."

"Memang itulah aku, kau..." sebelum Kyuhyun kembali melontarkan rentetan umpatan, **_Eros_** memotongnya.

"Dengan mulut seperti itu, seharusnya kau bergaul dengan **_Ares_**, aku yakin kau tak mengerti arti kata-kata itu, Adik kecil."

Kyuhyun mencengkram kemeja Eros kembali, tapi sebelum ia bertindak lebih lanjut, si wanita pirang sudah mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, seolah mengenggam udara kosong yang membuat Kyuhyun sontak membeku seperti patung.

"Lepaskan aku, **_Psyche_**" Kyuhyun menggeram.

Mulut Sungmin mengangga.

_Pysche? Apa lagi itu?_

"Hanya jika kau berjanji tidak memukulnya lagi," ujar**_ Psyche_**. "Aku tahu kalian berdua tak akur, tapi aku menyukai wajahnya dan aku tak akan tinggal diam kalau kau melukai wajahnya lebih jauh lagi"

"Lepaskan.. aku" kata Kyuhyun lagi, memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Lebih baik kau melakukannya, sayang. Dia bisa lepas dari cengkeraman gaibmu dengan mudah berkat Mom. Dan saat ini dia masih berbaik hati tidak ingin melukaimu."

Berdecih, **_Pysche_** menurunkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada**_ Eros_**, "Aku tak menganggap ini lucu, tak ada satupun yang lucu di sini. Sekarang, dimana **_Priapus_**?"

"Sial! Aku tak tahu! terakhir kudengar dia menikmati hidupnya di Japan"

Kepala Sungmin serasa berdenging karena ini, bolak balik matanya memandangi antara pria dan wanita asing yang berdebat seolah-olah mengenal Kyuhyun. _Apa-apaan ini? Masa mereka benar-benar...? Tapi benarkan mereka memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun? Bukannya Kyuhyun manusia? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?_

Sungmin menoleh heran pada ekspresi Ryeowook yang girang dan bersemangat.

"Kau tahu apa mereka?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, berdehem.

"Lalu siapa orang yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"**_Priapus_**? Dia itu dewa kesuburan dan seksual yang biasanya digambarkan berkeliaran dengan kejantanan yang menegang," bisik Ryewook.

Sungmin menyerngit, "Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun mencarinya?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, mungkin dia yang mengutuk Kyuhyun. Tapi ada hal yang menarik sebenarnya. **_Priapus_** di katakan dalam mitos adalah kakak dari _**Eros**_, dan kau dengar tadi dia memanggil Kyuhyun dengan _'Adik Kecil_'? itu berarti kemungkinan mereka bertiga bersaudara"

_Jadi kemungkinan Kyuhyun di kutuk sebagai pemuas seks wanita oleh kakaknya sendiri?_, memikirkan itu membuat Sungmin mual.

"Panggil dia", kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah muram pada **_Eros_**.

"Kau saja yang panggil. Dia sedang kesal denganku"

"Kesal?"

**_Eros_** menjawab dalam bahasa kuno.

Merasa semakin tak mengerti, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyela dan mendapat beberapa jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya.

"Permisi, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya Sungmin, menarik ujung baju Kyuhyun, "Kenapa kau memukulnya?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan polos. "Karena memukulnya itu sangat menyenangkan untukku."

"Cih!" cetus Eros, memandang Kyuhyun seolah-olah hanya pria itu terlihat di matanya —_karena ya, ia tak menganggap kehadiran orang lain disana_. "Sudah berapa lama kita tak bertemu, eoh? Dua ribu tahun? Dan bukannya pelukan antar-saudara yang mengharukan ku dapat, malah pukulan dan cibiran". **_Eros_** menyeringai memandang _**Psyche**_. "Kau mengerti kan sekarang, kenapa aku tak akrab dengan saudara-saudaraku"

"Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar sindiranmu," sergah Kyuhyun di antara gigi yang menggertak.

**_Eros_** mendengus, "Katakan padaku, apa kau memanggilku hanya untuk menghajarku habis-habisa? atau ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal untuk kedatanganku disini?"

"Jujur saja, kupikir kau tak mau repot-repot datang karena ini sudah yang ketiga ribu kalinya aku memanggilmu"

"Itu karena aku tahu kau akan menghanjarku." Eros menunjukkan pipinya yang membengkak, "Dan kau memang melakukannya, bukan"

"Huh, kalau begitu kenapa kau mau repot-repot datang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jujur saja, kupikir kau sudah mati saat itu dan panggilan-panggilan yang selama ini datang kukira dari makhluk fana yang suaranya kebetulan mirip denganmu"

Sungmin memperhatikan dalam kebingungannya bagaimana seluruh emosi lenyap dari Kyuhyun. Seolah kata-kata**_ Eros_ **yang menyakitkan membunuh sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Walau Mimik wajah Eros sendiri pun terkesan sendu.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau menyalahkanku atas apa yang menimpa HyunMin, tapi itu bukan salahku. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau **_Priapus_** melakukan itu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit seolah ada sesuatu yang memukulnya. Kepedihan masa lalu membuncah keluar dari pancaran matanya. Sungmin tak tahu siapa HyunMin, tapi yang ia yakinin, bahwa wanita itu sepertinya sangat berarti bagi Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun, suaranya parau.

"Aku bersumpah, Adik Kecil," Ujar _**Eros**_ dengan lembut, melirik _**Psyche** _sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku tak pernah berniat melukainya, dan aku tak berniat untuk mengkhianatimu."

"Yang benar saja," cibirnya. "Kau mau aku percaya? Aku terlalu mengenalmu. Kau itu makhluk hina yang senang menimpakan malapetaka pada makhluk fana."

"Tapi dia tak akan melakukan itu padamu, Kyuhyun" sela _**Psyche**_, nada suaranya memohon. "Kalau kau tak percaya padanya, percayalah padaku. Tak ada yang menginginkan HyunMin mati seperti itu, bahkan Ibumu masih meratapi kematian keluargamu."

Tatapan Kyuhyun bertambah sinis. "Bagaimana bisa kau membelanya?_** Aphrodite**_ sangat iri padamu, bahkan dia berusaha menikahkanmu dengan seorang pria buruk rupa kemudian membunuhmu supaya tak menikah dengannya." dengan angkuh Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah_** Eros**_.

_**Psyche**_ memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan membicarakannya seperti itu," bentak Eros. "Dia itu ibu kita dan kau patut menghormatinya"

Amarah Kyuhyun menguar, emosi yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar, di saat seperti ini bahkan iblis pun akan ketakutan padanya. "Jangan pernah membelanya di depanku."

_**Eros** _mendecih, menatap sekeliling hanya untuk mencoba menetralisir emosinya. Dia tak boleh terbawa emosi saat ini. Saat itulah _**Eros** _sadar tidak hanya ia, Kyuhyun dan_** Psyche** _saja yang berada disana. Dua wanita —_dimana salah satunya berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun_, menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Siapa mereka?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, sebelah lengannya langsung merangkul pinggang Sungmin mendekat, "Teman-temanku." ujarnya, membuat Sungmin terkejut.

Wajah**_ Eros_** berubah keras dan dingin, "Kau, tak, memiliki, teman". Sebuah kalimat yang di ucapkan dengan penuh penekanan di tiap kata seolah meremas dada Sungmin.

Dengan kedua tangan terkepal dan keberanian yang dipaksakan ia menatap_** Eros** _menantang, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu. Kyuhyun memiliki teman bukannya kau sebagai kakaknya seharusnya senang."

"Kau makhluk fana beraninya berkata seperti itu di hadapanku." bola mata **Eros** berkilat marah, "Apa kau bosan hidup, eoh", sepertinya _**Eros**_ sudah tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, langit keabu-abuan muncul mendadak di atas mereka.

"Sayang.." khawatir akan kekacauan yang nantinya tak hanya terjadi di dunia fana, _**Psyche** _segera menenangkan, membisikkan sesuatu sampai gurat kemarahan di wajah Eros semakin memudar.

"Aku tak salah. Memangnya kenapa kalau Kyuhyun memiliki teman, apa itu akan membuatmu dan dewa manapun yang mengacuhkannya selama ini menjadi dalam bahaya. Tidak bukan." tantang Sungmin kembali, sepertinya keberanian membawanya dalam keadaan yang tak takut oleh apapun, berbanding terbalik dengan semakin erat kepalan tangannya. "Lalu satu lagi. Kau, walaupun dewa atau apapun, sekarang berada di dunia manusia. Jadi berlakulah seperti manusia, jangan memakai nama yang sulit ku ucapkan."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, tersenyum licik saat menatap _**Eros** _yang masih di tenangkan. "Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kau memberinya nama, eum." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin, walau fokus tatapannya masih pada _**Eros** _seolah mengejek.

_**Eros**_ mendengus.

"Hae? Hyuk? Jae? Changmin? Yoochun?", sela Ryeowook, "Kupikir nama-nama itu lumayan juga".

Sungmin menatap menyeluruh, menilai Eros, "Bagaimana kalau Changmin?"

"Berhenti menamaiku dengan nama makhluk fana, manusia!", gemuruh petir mulai terdengar dari awan-awan keabuan di atas mereka. "Kematian yang biasanya sepertinya tak akan membuat mulutmu yang hina itu diam, eoh"

"Sedikit saja kau melukainya, aku tak segan melukaimu dan _**Psyche** _sekalipun."

"Aku juga kesulitan menyebutkan nama wanita itu" bibir Sungmin mengerucut, menatap kagum atas kecantikan _**Psyche**_ yang dibalas wanita itu dengan satu senyuman menenangkan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama apapun yang kau suka", ujarnya.

Satu kilat menyambar tepat di samping kiri mereka, hanya berjengkal tiga puluh sentimeter dari tempat Sungmin berdiri. Tanah keras itu seketika berlubang kecil dengan asap putih mengepul keluar, "Psyc!"

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil," kedua lengan _**Psyche**_ terlipat di dada. "Dia benar, sekarang kita ada di dunia fana, bukan hal aneh kalau memakai nama seperti manusia. Dan namaku memang sulit di ucapkan" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya juga, meniru Sungmin dengan kadar yang berbeda.

_**Eros** _mendengus, "_Whatever, everything you want_"

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar, matanya menatap meremehkan, "Kau luar biasa Sungmin, tak hanya aku, bahkan makhluk hina itu bisa kau atasi."

Satu kilat lagi menyambar, kali ini tepat di depan kaki Kyuhyun.

"Jangan banyak tingkah, Adik Kecil"

"Kau kira aku takut, eoh" tantang Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Bisa kalian tak saling memojokkan seperti ini? Lama-lama aku alergi kilat karena hal ini." sela Sungmin, "Bisakah kau berbicara baik-baik padanya, Changmin. Kau tahu sendiri bukan adik mu ini seperti apa. Dan, em, bolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan Victoria, _Miss_?" pipi Sungmin merona entah karena apa, Ryeowook yang melihat hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Nama yang indah, tentu saja"

"Kau dengar sendirikan permintaannya, Changmin~" Kyuhyun mendengus menahan tawa.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menggelikan itu? Aku tak tahan mendengarnya, dan aku masih memiliki nama asli asal kau tahu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dingin, "Aku melakukannya karena tahu kau tak menyukainya, Changmin~"

Changmin mengertakkan gignya, "Well, itu terserah kau, karena dirimu salah satu makhluk fana yang tak di terima dimanapun."

Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menjawab, tapi ekspresi tegang pada wajahnya menyadarkan Sungmin akan apa yang dirasakannya.

Kelihatan tak menyadari betapa menyakitkan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, Changmin merangkul santai tubuh Victoria, "Kau masih belum mengatakan kenapa mencari _**Priapus**_ begitu penting bagimu."

Rahang Kyuhyun berdenyut, "Karena dia mengutukku seperti ini dan aku tak bisa bebas dari kutukannya. Aku ingin dia disini untuk mencabuti bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang tak bisa tumbuh lagi."

Wajah Changmin memucat. "Berani sekali dia. Kalau Mom tahu pasti sudah dibunuh."

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir dia mengutukku tanpa sepengetahuannya? Aku tak sebodoh itu. Wanita itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang menimpaku."

Changmin menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan mulai lagi. Waktu aku mengantarkan hadiah-hadiahnya padamu, apa kau lupa menyuruhku mengembalikannya atau akan menjejalkan semua hadiah itu ke bokongku. Ingat?"

"Kau tahu kenapa?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan sinis. "_**Zeus** _mengusirku dari _Olympus_ setelah beberapa jam aku dilahirkan dan dia —**_Aprodite_**, tak mau repot-repot membelaku. Satu-satunya hal yang kalian lakukan hanya menumpuk penderitaan di atas kepalaku."

"Oke, kuakui, beberapa di antara kami seharusnya bersikap lebih baik padamu, tapi.."

"Tidak ada kata tapi. Faktanya tak ada satupun di antara kalian yang memperdulikanku, terutama dia"

"Itu tak benar, Mom tak bisa melupakan penolakanmu. Kau itu anak kesayangannya."

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Menyayangiku dan membiarkanku terkurunng di sebuah buku selama dua ribu tahun terakhir? Lucu."

Sungmin merasakan sakit hati Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin Kakaknya hanya berdiri di sana, mendengarkan dan tak melakukan apapun untuk menolong adiknya dari nasib yang lebih buruk dari kematian?

Pantas saja Kyuhyun mengutuk dan membenci mereka.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merengut belati dari ikat pinggang Changmin dan menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

Sungmin terkesiap saking ngerinya, tapi belum suara apapun keluar dari mulutnya, luka Kyuhyun sembuh seketika tanpa meninggalkan setetes darah pun.

Mata Changmin membelalak, "Sial," bisiknya. "Itu salah satu belati terbaik yang diberikan **_Hephaestus_**."

"Aku tahu," Kyuhyun mengembalikan belati itu pada Changmin. "Kau saja bisa terbunuh karena belati itu, tapi aku tidak. Aku sudah dikutuk sepenuhnya oleh _**Priapus**_."

Sungmin melihat kengerian di mata Changmin ketika menyadari makna di dalam kalimat Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu dia membencimu, tapi aku tak menyangka dia bisa melakukan hal serendah ini. Ah, apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkannya."

"Aku tak perduli dengan apa yang ada di otak kosongnya, yang kuinginkan hanya kebebasan."

Changmin menganguk. Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin dapat melihat simpati dan keprihatinan pada wajah dewa itu. "Baiklah, Adik Kecil. Bersabarlah dulu, biarkan aku menemui Mom dan mencari tahu pendapatnya tentang masalah ini."

"Kalau dia memang menyayangiku seperti yang kau katakan, kenapa kau tak memanggilnya sekarang dan biarkan aku sendiri yang berbicara dengannya."

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan konyol. "Karena terakhir kali aku menyebut namamu, dia menangis selama satu abad. Perasaannya benar-benar terluka karenamu."

Walaupun tubuh dan wajah Kyuhyun terlihat tenang, Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun juga merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti Ibunya. Bahkan mungkin lebih besar.

"Aku akan menanyakan pendapatnya dan menemuimu segera," kata Changmin mengeratkan rangkulannya di tubuh Victoria, "Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dan merengut kalung di leher Changmin, menariknya lepas dengan satu sentakan.

"Hei!" sergah Changmin, "Hati-hati dengan itu."

Kyuhyun menggenggam rantai kalung itu, membiarkan liontin berbentuk busur kecil terjuntai terayun. "Ini kusita, jadi kau pasti akan kembali."

Kelihatan sangat kesal, Changmin menggosok-gosok lehernya. "Hati-hati dengan itu. Busur itu berbahaya kalau di tangan yang salah"

"Jangan takut. Aku mengingatnya dengan baik."

Mereka berdua saling pandang.

"Sampai nanti." Changmin menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian ia dan Victoria menghilang di tengah kepulan asap keemasan. Langit yang keabu-abuan tadipun turut menghilang.

Sungmin melangkah mundur, pikirannya berputar-putar. Ia tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru ia lihat dan dengar.

"Aku pasti bermimpi" bisiknya. "Apa karena aku terlalu banyak menonton film _Xena_ dan _Hercules_?". Sungmin berdiri diam sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, "Itu tak mungkin nyata. Pasti hanya halusinasi."

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah. "Kuharap juga begitu."

"Ya Tuhan! yang tadi itu _**Eros**_!" seru Ryeowook dengan bersemangat —_telat tentunya_. "**_Eros_** si _Cupid_ yang menggemaskan penebar cinta."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Dia sama sekali tak menggemaskan, kalau tentang cinta, sepertinya dia lebih sering mencabik-cabiknya."

"Tapi dia bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta"

"Tidak," cetus Kyuhyun, mempererat genggamannya pada kalung itu. "Yang ia tawarkan hanya ilusi. Tidak ada kekuatan apapun yang membuat manusia saling mencintai. Cinta itu datangnya dari hati." ada kepedihan di dalam suaranya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau mengatakannya seolah pernah merasakannya."

"Memang."

Sungmin bisa merasakan kepedihan Kyuhyun seolah itu kepedihannya sendiri. Lembut, ia menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun, mengusapnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan HyunMin?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Dengan mata yang tampak tersiksa, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

Sungmin berdehem, "Ehm, apa benar kau putra dari **_Aphrodite_**?"

Kyuhyun memelototi Sungmin dari sudut matanya, "Aku bukan putra siapapun. Ibuku menelantarkanku, ayahku tak mengakuiku dan aku di besarkan di medan perang entah di bawah kekuasaan siapupun."

Kata-kata itu langsung menyayat hari Sungmin, pantas Kyuhyun begitu, kondisinyalah yang membuat ia seperti ini. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah masih ada orang yang memeluk Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang tanpa mengharapkan dipuaskan olehnya?

"Wookie..." ujar Sungmin pelan, "Rasanya aku pernah mendengar saat kuliah, di zaman itu para orang tua memukuli putra mereka agar menjadi tangguh di medan perang. Agar sanggup menanggung rasa sakit akibat peperangan yang ada, aku benar?"

Kyuhyun menyela sebelum Ryewook menjawab, "Benar, dan setahun sekali mereka mengadakan pertarungan di antara para putra prajurit untuk melihat siapa yang terkuat diantara mereka"

"Dan banyak pemuda-pemuda yang tewas karena hal itu." tambah Ryeowook. "Entah di saat pertarungan ataupun setelahnya." Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun sedih, "Sebagai seorang putra dewi, kurasa kau sanggup melewatinya."

"Ya, memang," tak ada emosi dalam suara Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin merasa ingin menjangkau dan memeluk Kyuhyun saat itu. Tapi ia tahu, Kyuhyun tak akan menerima hal itu, karena ia bukan pria lemah.

"Kalian tahu," kata Ryeowook, mencoba mencari topik pembicaran lain, "Aku merasa lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan burger _Hard Rock_?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa dari tadi kalian bicara dalam bahasa yang aneh? Untuk apa makan makanan yang sekeras batu (_Hard Rock_)?"

Sungmin tertawa keras, Astaga kenapa ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

"_Funny_, ayo kutunjukan apa itu burger _Hard Rock_."

Meninggalkan lahan parkir, mereka menyeberang menuju sebuah caffe berlantai dua dengan papan nama bertuliskan _Hard Rock_ di atas pintunya. Antrian di depan pintu yang lumayan panjang memperlihatkan bahwa caffe itu termasuk tempat yang sering dikunjungi.

Saat mereka berpikir untuk ikut mengantri di antrian paling belakang, seorang wanita berambut kecokelatan dengan celemek hitam terikat di pinggul rampingnya, berdiri di depan pintu sebagai penerima tamu memanggil. Mempersilahkan masuk terlebih dahulu tanpa perlu mengantri terlalu lama.

"Hei! kami lebih dulu mengantri" seru seorang pria mendekati si penerima tamu.

Wanita itu menatap dengan tajam, "Meja kalian belum siap." ucapnya sinis, kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh kekaguman dan tersenyum lebar. "Ikuti aku..", langkah kakinya membawa ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam caffe, sengaja berjalan dua langkah di depan, ia menggayunkan pinggulnya saat melangkah bermaksud menggoda pria tampan yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

Ryeowook melirik Sungmin dengan geli sambil menunjuk wanita di depannya diam-diam.

"Biarkan saja", kata Sungmin. "Kita bisa menyelip sepuluh orang karenanya."

Wanita itu membawa mereka ke lantai dua, meja tersudut yang tertutup oleh sekat tanaman menjalar, "Silahkan," katanya, menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun. "Kupastikan pesananmu datang secepatnya," ujarnya berlalu sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Cih, kenapa ia hanya berbicara seolah hanya ada Kyuhyun, memangnya kita ini apa, hantu?" ujar Ryeowook setelah memastikan si penerima tamu itu tak terlihat lagi.

"Kupikir, ya" timpal Sungmin sambil mengambil tempat duduk yang menghadap ke dinding belakang.

Ryeowook memilih duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun —_sesuai dugaan_, mengambil kursi di sebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin memberikan Kyuhyun daftar menu.

"Aku tak bisa membacanya," kata Kyuhyun.

"Oh," ujar Sungmin malu karena tak terpikir hal itu. "Kupikir di zamanmu mereka sudah mengajarkan membaca."

Kyuhyun menggosok dagu dengan tangannya dan kelihatan jengkel atas komentar Sungmin. "Sebenarnya mereka mengajarkan baca-tulis. Masalahnya yang diajarkan itu bahasa kuno, Sansekerta dan jenis beberapa bahasa yang pastinya tak kau gunakan lagi dimasa ini", ujarnya merentangkan tangan di atas meja.

Ryeowook menatapnya dan terkesiap. "Apa itu seperti yang kuduga?", Ia menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang membiarkannya menggamit tangan kanan itu dan memandangi cincin yang terselip di jarinya.

"Ming, apa kau pernah melihat ini?"

Sungmin memajukan badan supaya bisa melihat cincin yang diperhatikan oleh Ryeowook.

"Tidak," jawabnya polos.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, jengah. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, Sungmin tak perduli sama sekali pelajaran sejarah di kelas.

Cincin itu berbentuk seperti naga yang melingkar di jari Kyuhyun, berwarna emas yang bahkan tetap berkilat walau di sinari oleh lampu remang-remang caffe, batu Rubby sebagai mata sang naga dan Zambrud di bagian mulutnya.

"Indah" gumam Sungmin.

"Ini cincin jenderal, kan?" tanya Ryeowook. "Kau bukan tentara biasa. Kau seorang jenderal!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk muram, "Mungkin sekarang penyebutannya seperti itu."

Ryewoook mendengus saking kagumnya. "Ming, kau tahu tidak, untuk mendapatkan cincin seperti itu, Kyuhyun harus menjadi seseorang yang sangat penting di masanya. Cincin itu tak diberikan pada sembarang orang. ckck, aku terkesan"

"Hm," komentar singkat Kyuhyun.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin merasa iri karena gelar Ph.D. dalam bidang sejarah kuno Ryeowook. Temannya itu begitu tahu banyak mengenai Kyuhyun dan dunianya, tapi ia tahu tak membutuhkan gelar seperti itu untuk memahami betapa menderitanya Kyuhyun yang telah mengalami perubahan drastis dari seorang komandan yang di elu-elukan menjadi seorang pemuas seks bagi para wanita.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti jenderal yang hebat" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin. Untuk suatu alasan yang ia tak mengerti, pujian Sungmin yang tulus terasa menghangatkannya.

"Aku berjuang keras"

"Kau pasti sudah melalui banyak rintangan dan pertarungan. Entah berapa banyak darah yang tumpah untuk mendapatkan itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia sudah tak memikirkan kemenangan-kemenangannya selama berabad-abad lalu.

"Aku pernah menghabisi satu pasukan sendiri," ujarnya. Keduanya larut dalam tatapan yang entah mengartikan apa.

"Hei," seru Ryeowook, menyela mereka. "Apa aku boleh melihat busur Cupid?"

"Oh ya," timpal Sungmin, tersadar. "Bolehkan kami melihatnya?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkannya dari kantong saku dan meletakkan di atas meja. "Hati-hati", ia memperingatkan Ryeowook ketika wanita itu mencoba meraihnya. "Panahnya masih penuh. Tertusuk sekali saja kau akan jatuh cinta pada orang pertama yang kau lihat."

Ryeowook segera menarik tangannya.

Sungmin mengambil garpu dan menggunakannya untuk menarik kalung itu mendekat. "Apa memang panah Cupid sekecil ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Apa kau pernah dengar ungkapan, _ukuran itu tak penting yang terpenting adalah hasilnya_?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "Aku tak yakin kalau yang mengatakannya, dilihat dari ukuran _milik_mu yang besar."

"Ming!" Ryeowook terperengah. "Sejak kapan kau bisa berbicara seperti itu."

"Itu masih sangat halus dibandingkan cara kalian bicara selama ini mengenai masalah ranjangku."

Kyuhyun menyampirkan helaian rambut Sungmin di belakang telinganya. Sungmin tak tersentak kali ini.

_Suatu kemajuan._

"Jadi bagaimana dia menggunakan benda sekecil ini?" tanya Sungmin masih dilingkupi rasa penasaran.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya dengan ringan di surai rambut Sungmin yang selembut sutra. Dengan cahaya remang-rmang sekalipun, rambut wanita itu masih tampak berkilauan. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun merasakan helaian rambut itu terurai di dadanya. Dan membiarkan wajahnya terbenam di sana merasakan tiap helaian itu membelai pipinya.

Memejamkan mata, Kyuhyun membayangkan seperti apa rasanya kalau tubuh Sungmin melingkupinya, dan suara desahan berat wanita itu di telinganya.

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. "Bagaimana benda ini digunakan?"

"_Well_, ia bisa mengubah ukuran tubuhnya menciut sesuai ukuran busur ini, ataupun membesarkan ukuran busurnya"

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook. "Aku tak tahu kalau ternyata seperti itu. Kupikir ukuran Cupid selalu seperti bayi menggemaskan"

"Jangan lupa ia datang dalam bentuk _biker_ tampan tadi" sindir Sungmin.

Seorang pelayan bergegas menghampiri mereka, mengeluarkan bloknot dan mengerling kepada Kyuhyun, seolah pria itu adalah tamu istimewa hari ini.

Tanpa menarik perhatian, Kyuhyun menyelipkan busur hasil jarahannya ke bawah meja dan memasukkannya ke kantong saku.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu. Seandainya aku tahu kau belum dilayani, aku akan langsung berada disini begitu kau duduk."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi menatap pelayan muda itu.

_Sial, apa tak bisa lima menit saja tak ada wanita yang melemparkan dirinya jatuh akan pesona Kyuhyun._

_Bukannya kau juga termasuk?_

Sungmin terdiam karena sebesit pikiran itu. Bukannya ia sama saja seperti yang lain? Memandangai bokong Kyuhyun dan hampir menetaskan air liur karena tubuh pria itu.

_Tidak, dia berbeda._

_Sama saja._

Bagai di hantam oleh pukulan tak terlihat, Sungmin memutuskan mulai sekarang ia tak akan memperlakukan ataupun melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu lagi. Kyuhyun bukan makanan yang menggiurkan untuk dimakan, tapi seorang manusia yang layak diperlakukan dengan hormat dan bermartabat.

Ryeowook segera memesan makanan untuk mereka bertiga, dan ketika si pelayan kembali dengan minuman pesanan mereka, gadis itu juga membawa seporsi chicken wing.

"Kami tak memesan ini," kata Ryeowook.

"Oh aku tahu." ujar si pelayan, namun matanya menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Saat ini di dapur sangat sibuk, mungkin butuh waktu lebih lama sampai makanannya tersaji. Kupikir kau pasti lapar, jadi aku memberikan ini. Kalau kau tak suka aku akan membawakan yang lain. Tenang semua ini gratis," ucapnya panjang lebar, kembali mengelingkan mata, "Jadi apa kau mau yang lain? Yang bisa di bawa pulang dan dinikmati di atas ranjang, mungkin?"

Oh, orang bodoh pun tahu apa maksud si pelayan. Rasanya Sungmin ingin menjambak rambut red-brown si pelayan dari akarnya.

"Ini sudah cukup, terima kasih." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Oh Tuhan, apa kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu lagi?" tanyanya dengan histeris. "Oh, bagaimana kalau panggil namaku! Namaku Yoona"

"Terima kasih Yoona."

"Oh~" bisiknya sedikit mendesah. "Itu membuatku bagai~ ah~". Setelah memandang Kyuhyun dengan nafsu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, gadis itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tak percaya," komentar Sungmin. "Apa semua wanita selalu memperlakukanmu seperti itu?"

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun, nadanya agak gusar. "Karena itulah aku benci bepergian ke tempat umum."

"Biarkan saja," kata Ryeowook, mencomot sepotong chicken wing, "Dia ada manfaatnya. Seharusnya kita harus lebih sering mengajaknya keluar."

Sungmin mencibir, "Asal gadis itu tak menuliskan nama dan nomor teleponnya di bon sebelum menyerahkan ke kita. Kalau dia sampai melakukannya, akan ku sumpal bon itu ke mulutnya."

Ryeowook tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Sebelum sempat Sungmin menanyakan sesuatu yang lain, sudut matanya melihat Changmin memasuki restoran dengan santai dan menghampiri meja mereka —_duduk disebelah Ryeowook_.

Ada memar ringan pada wajahnya di sebelah kiri di bagian Kyuhyun meninjunya tadi. Pria itu terlihat santai, walau tak bisa menipu mata Sungmin yang merasakan ketengannya seolah ia sudah siap lari tunggang langgang dalam sekejap mata.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin menghela napas panjang. "Kau mau kabar buruk, atau kabar yang sangat buruk?"

"Biar kupikirkan... Bagaimana kalau memulai dari sangat buruk?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Baiklah, yang paling buruk, kemungkinan besar kutukannya tak akan pernah bisa dihapuskan."

Kyuhyun menanggapi berita itu lebih santai daripada Sungmin. Ia hanya mengangguk paham.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya, "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padanya? Ya Tuhan, Orangtuaku pasti sudah mengobrak-abrik langit dan bumi untuk menolongku, tapi kau hanya duduk diam disini dan mengatakan _Aku menyesal_ pada Kyuhyun. Kakak macam apa kau ini!"

"Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara tegang, "Jangan menantangnya. Kau tahukan apa akibatnya."

"Itu benar, kau makhluk fa.."

"Dan seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kalau kau berani menyentuhnya.." sela Kyuhyun, "maka akan kuambil belatimu dan mengoyak jantungmu."

Changmin segera menjauh, memundurkan tubuhnya bersandar. "Ngomong-ngomong kau lupa mengatakan keseluruhannya."

"Maksudnya?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Seperti fakta kecil bahwa kau tidur dengan salah seorang gadis perawan milik **_Priapus_**. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu? Bahkan kau memerawaninya tanpa repot-repot melepaskan jubah **_Priapus_** yang ia pakai sebagai tanda ia adalah pelayan kuil yang diserahkan untuk setia melayani_** Priapus**_. Kenapa kau melakukan hal semacam itu?"

"Kalau ingat, aku sangat marah padanya saat itu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada pahit.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memilih wanita lain yang dengan sukarela memberikan tubuhnya padamu, atau kalau kau menginginkan yang masih perawan tak tersentuh lelaki kau bisa memilih salah satu pengikut Mom."

"Bukan wanita itu yang membunuh istriku. Tapi _**Priapus**_."

Sungmin merasakan paru-parunya mengempis seketika karena perkataan itu, Apa Kyuhyun serius?

Changmin tak menghiraukan kekasaran adiknya. "Yah, _**Priapus**_ masih marah karena itu. Dan dia ingin agar kejadian itu menjadi hinaan terakhir yang kau berikan."

"Oh aku mengerti," geram Kyuhyun. "Jadi maksudmu, kakak ku marah karena aku berani meniduri salah seorang perawan sucinya? sedangkan aku hanya boleh duduk diam dan membiarkannya membunuh keluargaku sesukanya?" amarah pada nada suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bergidik.

"Apa kau bertanya pada _**Priapus**_ kenapa ia mengincar keluargaku?"

Changmin menggosok matanya frustasi, helaan napasnya berat. "Kau ingat pernah mengejar dan mengalahkan Zhoumi di luar area pertarungan saat itu? Jangan bilang kau melupakan teriakan Zhoumi yang meminta pembalasan padamu tepat sebelum kau memenggal kepalanya."

"Itu adalah pertaruangan adil."

"Dan kau pasti tahu betapa bencinya _**Priapus**_ padamu. Dia akan menjadikan itu kesempatan untuk memberimu pelajaran tanpa sanggahan"

Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun, tak ada emosi sedikitpun pada wajah pria itu.

"Apa kau memberitahunya kalau aku ingin bertemu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah gila? tentu saja tidak. Baru kusebut namamu saja dia sudah hampir meledak karena emosi. Katanya ia tak memperdulikanmu bila membusuk. Percayalah padaku, kau tak mau dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Oh, percayalah padaku, aku mau"

Changmin mengangguk, "Ya, tapi kalau kau membunuhnya. Kau akan berhadapan dengan_** Zeus, Tisiphone, **_dan_** Nemesis**_"

"Kau pikir aku takut?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak, tapi aku tak mau kau mati seperti itu. Berhentilah keras kepala tiga detik saja, kau tak berniat untuk membangkitkan amarah _**Zeus**_, kan?

Dari ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu bahwa pria itu sama sekali tak peduli.

"Tapi," lanjut Changmin. "Mom menyebutkan suatu cara untuk menghapus kutukan itu."

Sungmin menahan napas ketika harapan melintas di wajah Kyuhyun. Mereka berdebar menunggu penjelasan Changmin.

Changmin melipat kedua lengannya, "Kau tahu segala sesuatu di alam semesta selalu berputar. Ada waktu untuk mengawali ada juga waktunya untuk mengakhiri. Karena Lee yang mengawali kutukan tersebut, maka kau harus dipanggil oleh Lee juga. Dimana wanita itu harus juga membutuhkanmu. Kau harus berkorban untuknya dan..." tiba-tiba Changmin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sampai Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja dan merenggut kemejanya, "Dan?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

Changmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun, "Dan..", pandangan matanya tertuju pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook, "Bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

"Asal kau tahu, aku ini seorang terapis seks," cetus SUngmin, "Apapun yang kau katakan tak akan membuatku terkejut."

"Dan aku tak mau pergi sebelum mendengar setiap detail menariknya," timpal Ryeowook.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Changmin kembali memandang Kyuhyun. "Ketika wanita bernama Lee memanggilmu, kau tak boleh memasukkan _sendok_mu ke dalam_ cangkir_nya sebelum hari terakhir kebebasanmu. Kemudian kalian berdua harus bersetubuh sebelum tengah malam dan menjaga agar tubuh kalian tetap menyatu sampai matahari terbit. Kalau kau menarik diri darinya sedetik saja entah dengan alasan apapun, maka kau akan segera tertarik kembali ke dalam buku, dan kutukan itu akan terus berlanjut.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dan memalingkan wajah.

"Tepat," kekeh Changmin, "Kau tahu betapa kuatnya kutukan _**Priapus**_ dan kau tak mungkin bisa melalui tiga puluh hari tanpa bercinta dengan pemanggilmu"

"Bukan itu masalahnya," kata Kyuhyun dengan gigi yang dikertakkan. "Masalahnya adalah menemukan seorang wanita Lee yang kebetulan memanggilku."

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar saking gugupnya, Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "Apa maksudnya itu? Seorang wanita Lee?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu, "Yah, harus ada kata Lee di namanya."

"Seperti nama keluarga?" tanyanya kembali.

"Bisa saja."

Sungmin mendongak, menatap mata Kyuhyun yang tampak tersiksa. "Kyuhyun, namaku, nama lengkapku Lee Sungmin."

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N/A :**

**Psyche** : Adalah manusia yang di zamannya memiliki kecantikan yang setara dengan **Aphrodite**. Bukan seorang dewa ataupun dewi namun menjadi makhluk abadi karena kehendak **Zeus. **Wanita yang merupakan Istri sekaligus pengengkang sifat seenaknya sendiri dari **Eros.**

******Hephaestus** : Adalah dewa api, tukang kayu, penempa besi dan pengrajin senjata. Ia adalah putra pertama Dewa Zeus dengan Dewi Hera

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Mulai chapter ini kalau ada yang bingung perubahan nama dewa ke manusia, maupun kebalikannya.. Mari bingung ramai-ramai ._.a *plak  
**_Tapi nama mereka hanya berlaku di mana mereka muncul_**, jadi bila mereka muncul di dunia manusia, otomatis nama manusia mereka yang digunakan, dan kalau di dunia para dewa, maka nama dewa mereka yang dimunculkan.

Maaf karena lama tak update, dan maaf bila review-nya ada yang belum ku balas, karena, _well_, seperti chapter sebelumnya aku dalam keadaan urusan pribadi yang... silahkan di bayangkan sendiri :D *plak  
Tapi sepertinya untuk sementara aku lumayan ada banyak waktu kosong, jadi sebagai ucapan maaf yang tak termaafkan ToT Bab 6, tak di potong menjadi, entahlah, awalnya berniat ku bagi jadi 2 bagian.  
_So_, Full Bab 6 untuk chapter ini :)

**Seperti ****Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keingianan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Untuk bagian ini mungkin tak ada hubungannya dengan apapun jadi silahkan close tab saja karena ini khusus buat anak-anak Umma ku _Miinalee_ dan _Sebastian Mamoru_... Aku... ehem, sepertinya bagian ini harus ku ucapkan dengan bahasa biasa ku ke kalian ^^

_"Gw ga tahu lu pada baca fic ini apa kagak, tapi kalau memang baca ya syukur aja deh buu~ :p_  
_Gw tungguin loh ya, fic request-an gw, wkwkwk, abis ga ada kabar sampai sekarang nih '-')a  
__sebelum gw kesana, seperti yg gw minta dah kalian pada publish yo~ :p dah tamat mat mat mat sampai dicere bang amat (?)_  
_Kalo ga, tiket SS5 lu pada gw tahan sampai konser selesai, wkwkwkwkw! *plak"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar  


.

* * *

o**O**o

**Bab**

**7  
**

o**O**o

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak menyangka, perkataan wanita itu terus terngiang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

_Apa mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Bisakah ia mempercayai semua ini? Sanggupkah ia berharap setelah sekian lama..?_

"Nama keluargamu '_Lee'._?" ulang Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ya," jawab Sungmin mantap, senyum ringan yang membesarkan hati mengembang di wajahnya.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam, "_Ehem_, Apa kalian berdua sudah melakukan yang intim-intim?"

"Belum." ujar Kyuhyun, "Kami belum melakukannya." Dan entah mengapa kalau ia mengangat hal itu, rasa marah menghantam dadanya ―_terutama selangkangannya._

Ini suatu keberuntungan atau kesialan? Sungmin yang selalu menghindarinya ternyata membukakan jalan untuknya terbebas dari kutukan, rasanya ia ingin mencium wanita itu saat ini juga.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Changmin, "Wow, aku belum pernah menemukan seorang wanita yang berdekatan denganmu lebih dari sepuluh detik tanpa memelorotkan.."

"Diam! Atau kujahit mulutmu" bentak Kyuhyun, menyela sebelum kakaknya berceloteh panjang lebar tentang sejumlah wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya, "Apa ada informasi lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Hanya itu. Mom mengatakan cara itu ampuh untuk menghapus kutukan _Priapus_, tentunya tanpa diketahui olehnya. Kalau ia tahu bisa saja dia menghalangi dengan salah satu mantra busuknya."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan ketika mengingat semua perbuatan _Priapus_. Ia tak mengerti mengapa _Priapus_ begitu membencinya bahkan semenjak ia lahir. Dan selama bertahun-tahun pula sang Kakak selalu bersikap memusuhinya seolah-olah sudah menetapkan rasa persaingan antarsaudara di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun menyesap minumannya. "Dia tak mungkin tahu kecuali kau memberitahunya."

"Jangan berkata begitu." sergah Changmin. "Aku tak terlalu akrab dengannya, tidak seperti sepupu kita _Dion_. Dan omong-omong aku harus pergi, ada pesta yang di adakan oleh Dewi _Hera_ nanti malam." Changmin mengulurkan tangan, "Busurku kalau boleh."

Berhati-hati supaya tak tertusuk, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan busur hasil rampasan ―_sitaan_, dari kantong saku dan mengembalikannya.

Ketika itulah ia melihat ekspresi sayang yang jarang dan tulus dari kakaknya itu. "Aku akan datang kalau kau membutuhkanku. Sebut saja namaku... asal bukan Changmin atau Cupid bangsat." Changmin memandang Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai, "Seharusnya aku tahu kalau itu kau yang memanggilku."

Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apa-apa ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika menerima tawaran kakaknya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Changmin berdiri, memandang Sungmin dan Ryeowook kemudian tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Semoga berhasil memperoleh kebebasanmu. Semoga kekuatan _Ares_ dan kebijaksanaan _Athena_ menyertaimu."

"Dan semoga_ Hades_ memanggang jiwa bajinganmu."

Changmin tertawa, "Sudah terlambat. Ia pernah melakukannya saat abad ketiga dan rasanya tak terlalu buruk. Sampai nanti, Adik Kecil"

Kyuhyun diam saja ketika Changmin keluar dari restoran seperti manusia pada umumnya, bertepatan dengan si pelayan yang membawakan makanan mereka.

o**O**o

Pria itu mengambil daging aneh yang ada di atas rotinya, tapi tak berminat memakannya. Ia sudah kehilangan nafsu makan, sementara Sungmin sibuk menuangkan sesuatu yang berwarna merah ke atas daging miliknya kemudian menyatukan dengan roti dan mulai makan. Ryeowook sendiri tampak tenang menyantap salad pesanannya yang disiram dengan saus putih.

Mendongak, Sungmin melihat kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun, sementara pria itu terus memperhatikan makanannya. Wajahnya tampak tertekan, ada ketegangan yang menyiratkan kalau ia begitu jatuh terpojok. "Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya dengan ragu, "Apa kau benar-benar bersedia untuk melakukan apa yang di katakannya, denganku?"

Sungmin meletakkan burgernya, menyeka mulut dengan serbet. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin membayangkan tubuhnya akan di manfaatkan bahkan untuk kebebasan Kyuhyun sekalipun. Melakukan hubungan _one night stand_ tanpa komitmen, tanpa ikatan janji.

_Pria ini pasti akan langsung meninggalkannya begitu selesai_, pikir Sungmin.

Itu benar, bagaimana mungkin seseorang seperti Kyuhyun mau tetap berada disisi wanita sepertinya bila dengan pesona yang ia miliki sanggup membuat wanita manapun yang ada di planet ini rela membuka kakinya dan membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tempat pemuas nafsu pria itu.

Namun tetap saja, Ia tak bisa membohongi kenyataan kalau ia bisa saja memberikan kesempatan berupa kebebasan bagi pria itu, lepas dari keabadian di dalam sebuah buku.

"Ceritakan padaku." ujar Sungmin pelan. "Aku ingin tahu mengapa kau bisa sampai dikutuk terkurung di buku itu, mendetail. Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan istrimu."

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, sepertinya ia berusaha menutupi sesuatu. Tapi Sungmin tak akan menyerah kali ini, ia harus bisa mendapatkan seluruh jawaban itu.

"Kyuhyun, aku minta maaf kalau selama ini selalu menolakmu melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, pengalamanku dengan pria dalam hal itu tidaklah banyak."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, "Kau masih perawan?"

"Kuharap begitu," bisik Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun melihat kepedihan di mata Sungmin, terbesit ide gila di pikirannya yang membuat amarah menguar, "Mungkinkah... pemerkosaan?"

"Tidak," sahut Sungmin, "Tidak persis seperti itu tepatnya"

"Lalu?"

"Itu hanya kesalahan di masa muda", ujar Sungmin lembut.

"Kesalahan karena bajiangan itu mengambil keuntungan dari fakta kau masih berduka karena kehilangan paman dan bibi," kata Ryeowook menyela, suaranya terdengar sengit. "Pria itu bagai pujangga yang merapalkan mantra '_Aku akan menjagamu, selamanya_', lalu semenit setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dia pergi"

"Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Gelombang amarah mengamuk di dalam diri Kyuhyun, ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi rasa sakit yang menimpa Sungmin begitu mempengaruhinya. Hanya satu hal yang bisa ia mengerti mengenai rasa amarahnya yang muncul tiba-tiba, ia begitu benci dan ingin membalaskan dendam Sungmin.

"Aku hanya tidur sekali dengannya," kata Sungmin pelan, tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Aku tahu saat pertama memang sakit, tapi... Rasa sakit yang kurasakan bukan dari tubuh ini, tapi kenyataan yang kuterima saat tahu dia hanya melihatku sebagai pemuas di atas tempat tidur untuk melayaninya. Ia bahkan tak menganggapku seperti manusia."

Perut Kyuhyun terasa mulas. Ia sangat mengenal perasaan itu. Segera ia meraih tangan Sungmin yang gemetar menahan kesedihan. Menggenggam dan membelai punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Beberapa hari kemudian," lanjut Sungmin. "Ketika ia tak menelepon ataupun mengangkat panggilanku. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemennya. Kebetulan pintu apartemennya sedikit terbuka saat itu.." Ia mulai terisak.

"Tanpa sengaja Sungmin mendengar Jungmo dan teman sekamarnya bertaruh tentang siapa paling banyak meniduri perawan dalam waktu setahun", sela Ryeowook yang tahu Sungmin sudah tak sanggup lagi menceritakan kejadian itu. "Sungmin mendengar mereka menertawakannya yang terlalu _mudah_."

Rasa amarah menyerang hati Kyuhyun, Ia sangat mengenal tipe-tipe pria seperti itu, secara pribadi. Dan ia tak pernah tahan bahkan sekedar untuk berdekatan dengan tipe seperti itu.

"Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena semudah itu dimanfaatkan", bisik Sungmin seraya memandang Kyuhyun. "Aku tak ingin merasakan hal seperti itu lagi," isak tangisnya pecah, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir, Sungmin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Maaf. Membuatmu mengingatnya", bisik Kyuhyun, menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Menyandarkan pipinya ke bagian atas kepala wanita itu sambil menyesap aroma vanilla yang lembut dan feminim menguar dari setiap jengkal tubuh itu.

Ia merasa Sungmin sangat mirip dengan HyunMin ―_istrinya_, dalam artian perasaan bersalah karena terkesan memanfaatkan kelemahan wanita-wanita itu. Bahkan Dewi Takdir pun tahu betapa terlukanya HyunMin atas kesalahan yang ia buat, rasa iri yang menjadikan awal mulanya kutukan yang ia anggap pantas ini terjadi.

Kyuhyun sadar atas resiko dari apa yang telah ia lakukan, bahkan kutukan inipun masih terlalu kecil sebagai hukuman bila ia mengingat kembali ke masa itu, dan ia tak ingin Sungmin merasakan sakit lagi. Wanita itu begitu baik dengan hati yang tulus, dan ia tak mau memanfaatkan rasa simpati itu.

"Tak apa-apa," bisik Kyuhyun lembut, membuai juntaian rambut Sungmin, mengecup bagian atas kepala wanita itu ringan. "Aku tak akan memintamu melakukan itu demi aku."

Tertegun Sungmin mendongak. Ia tak percaya Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. "Tapi aku tak bisa tidak melakukannya. Aku.."

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau hanya perlu melupakan semua ini", menelan ludah ia kembali melanjutkan, "Hanya cukup melupakanku".

"Kau pikir aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Kenapa tidak? Semua anggota keluargaku melakukan itu." Tatapan mata Kyuhyun berubah suram ketika melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kyu.."

"Percayalah. Aku tak pantas untuk kau tolong," ia terdiam sejenak. "Aku adalah seorang jenderal yang sudah menumpahkan banyak darah, menghilangkan ribuan nyawa dengan ujung pedangku walau mereka memohon pengampunan." Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin, "Apa yang pantas dari orang seperti aku ini untuk ditolong?"

Sekelebat Sungmin mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang membuai anak kecil yang menangis dalam gendongannya dengan lembut, mengancam sang Kakak bila berani menyakitinya dan... Hanya satu yang ia yakinin, pria ini mungkin sudah melakukan banyak hal keji di masa lalunya, tapi dia melakukan itu bukan karena hatinya yang sekejam iblis. Bisa saja Kyuhyun memperkosanya saat ia lengah, atau tetap memaksa keinginannya walau ia sudah menolak. Tapi ia lebih memilih menahan diri dan memeluknya dengan wajah tertekuk kesal.

Mungkin di masa lalu Kyuhyun memang pria jahat, membunuh banyak orang agar ia tetap hidup, tapi ada kebaikan kecil yang malu-malu untuk muncul ke permukaan dari diri pria itu.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu?" tanya Sungmin.

Rahang Kyuhyun mulai berkedut, "Aku membohongi, mengkhianati dan menipunya, dan pada akhirnya akulah yang membunuhnya"

Sungmin menegang karena perkataan tak terduga itu. "Kau membunuhnya?"

"Mungkin bukan aku sendiri yang melakukannya, tapi bisa dibilang karena akulah ia tewas. Seandainya aku tidak.." Suara Kyuhyun menghilang ketika ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Apa?" kejar Sungmin, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mempermainkan takdirku dan takdirnya, dan para Dewi Takdir yang mengetahui itu menghukumku"

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana ia bisa mati?"

"Dia marah setelah mengetahui apa yang sudah aku dan Cupid sialan itu lakukan padanya..." Kyuhyun membenamkan wajah ke tangannya ketika kenangan masa lalunya datang mengoyak. "Aku bodoh karena percaya Ia bisa membuat seseorang mencintaiku."

Sungmin mengulurkan tangan dan membelai wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, mengagumi kecantikan wanita itu, kelembutan yang terpancar di mata beningnya begitu membuatnya takjub. Tak pernah ada seorang wanitapun yang memandangnya seperti itu. Memandang dengan ketulusan yang sanggup membuatmu sesak. Bahkan HyunMin pun tidak. Ia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari sentuhan dan pandangan istrinya. Cara ia berbicara, memuji dan tertawa terasa hambar, hampa dan dangkal.

_Benarkah bila hati terlibat, perasaan yang tersampaikan akan terasa berbeda?_

Tiba-tiba Changmin menampakkan diri di sebelah Ryeowook yang sempat memekik terkejut, dan memandangan Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu, "Aku melupakan sesuatu"

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, "Kau dan yang lainnya selalu seperti itu, selalu melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, _well_ sudah kuduga. Jadi apa itu?"

Changmin memutar bola matanya, menatap keramaian pengunjung caffe, "Seperti yang kau ketahui," ujarnya mulai bernarasi, melirik Kyuhyun sesekali sebelum kembali menatap entah kearah mana. "Kau di kutuk untuk.. _ehem_.. ya untuk itu", Kyuhyun menendang kaki Changmin jengah. "Oke, oke. Kau tahu bukan, kau dikutuk sebagai pemuas nafsu seks pemanggilmu" Suaranya yang menggebu-gebu di awal menjadi melemah di bagian akhir. Suara cekikikan Ryeowook di sebelahnya membuat pria itu mendehem malu. Sementara Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

_Oh my, kenapa tiba-tiba milikku menegang hanya karena kata-kata itu_

"Aku tahu, lalu apa?" di raih serbet di atas meja dan menutupi bagian atas pahanya.

Changmin mencibir dari sudut bibirnya, "Dan aku harap kau tak melupakan apa efeknya bila tak melakukan itu dengan pemanggilmu walau hanya satu hari."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

"Sepertinya lupa ya, huh"

"Tunggu dulu." sela Sungmin, "Bukannya kau pernah berkata tak masalah bila tidak melakukan _itu_?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Dia tak tahu, karena ia selalu melakukan"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin mengangguk spontan dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Aku harap kau tak melupakan itu, atau.." kali ini ia menatap lurus ke bola mata hitam kelam Kyuhyun. "Atau kau semakin kehilangan kewarasanmu. Satu hari tak melakukannya aku yakin kau masih bisa berpikir tenang, tapi apa kau tetap bisa bersikap seperti itu sampai akhir? Menahan dirimu untuk tak memasukkan sendokmu selama tiga puluh hari?", ia menggeleng lemah. "Lebih baik kau menyerah Adik Kecil. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menderita, apalagi selain kutukan dari _Priapus_, kau juga mendapatkan kutukan dari_ Promentheus. _Kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang bahkan tak bisa kau bayangkan bila tak melakukannya."

Ryeowook terkesiap. "Tunggu dulu, bukannya _Promentheu_s adalah dewa api?".

"Ya," sahut Changmin.

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dengan gugup, "Menurut mitos, ia di hukum atas dosanya dengan cara dirantai di batu karang dan isi perutnya dimakan oleh seekor burung elang setiap hari."

"Jangan lupakan bila tubuhnya akan kembali pulih supaya burung itu bisa memakannya lagi", lanjut Changmin.

Seperti yang pernah di ucapkan dari mulut ke mulut hingga menjadi legenda, mengenai kengerian dari murka seorang Dewa untuk orang-orang yang tidak mengikuti kemauan mereka, untuk orang-orang seperti itu, Para Dewa tahu hukuman paling apa yang pantas -bahkan bila orang itu sebangsa dengan mereka.

Amarah pahit mengalir di pembuluh darah Kyuhyun ketika ia memelototi Changmin, "Aku benci kalian semua." ujarnya pasti.

Changmin mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang, aku tak ingin semua masalah ini terjadi padamu, entah kau percaya atau tidak, aku dan Mom sama-sama sangat menyesal atas semua ini."

Keluarganya boleh saja menghukumnya, tapi tidak mengincar orang yang salah. Dengan emosi yang berkecamuk ia mengingat wajah HyunMin, Kyuhyun tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa ketika kesedihan menyerangnya.

Changmin meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil di meja, "Kalau kau masih berpikir untuk bebas, kemungkinan besar kau akan membutuhkan ini."

"Waspadalah kepada orang asing yang memberimu hadiah" kata Kyuhyun pahit sambil membuka kotak itu dan menemukan dua pasang belenggu perak besar dan seperangkat kunci yang tergeletak di atas sebuah bantal satin berwarna biru tua. Ia langsung mengenali karya ayah tirinya yang rumit. "Ini?"

Changmin mengangguk, "_Zeus_ saja tak bisa mematahkannya. Ketika kau merasakan kewarasanmu memudar, kusarankan agar kau memborgol dirimu sendiri dengan sesuatu yang sangat kuat dan menjauh..." Changmin melirik Sungmin, "darinya."

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar, sepertinya di setiap masa kebebasannya dimanapun, kata _rantai_ tak pernah jauh-jauh darinya.

"Ini tak manusiawi," cetus Sungmin.

Changmin menatap Sungmin tajam, "Percayalah padaku. Kalau tidak membelenggunya, kau pasti akan sangat menyesalinya"

"Berapa banyak waktu yang kumiliki?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Dewa itu mengangkat bahu, "Aku tak tahu, itu semua tergantung seberapa besar pengendalian diri yang kau miliki," Changmin mendengus. "Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, karena aku tahu kau seperti apa, sepertinya kau akan memerlukannya dalam waktu dekat". Changmin berdiri, menepuk punggung Kyuhyun, "Semoga kau berhasil".

Kyuhyun diam ketika Changmin lagi-lagi menghilang tiba-tiba dari hadapannya. Di tutupnya kotak itu dan memandangi sementara kata-kata Changmin meresap ke dalam otaknya. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ia pelajari selama berabad-abad ini adalah membiarkan Dewi Takdir melakukan kehendak mereka. Bodoh sekali kalau berpikir ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bebas. Ini nasibnya dan ia akan menerima itu. Ia seorang pemuas seks, dan akan tetap menjadi pemuas seks.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Sungmin, "Ada apa?"

"Kita tak bisa melakukan ini. Bawa saja aku pulang dan biarkan aku bercinta denganmu. Ayo selesaikan ini semua sebelum seseorang yang kemungkinan besar itu adalah kau yang terluka"

"Tapi ini kesempatanmu untuk bebas. Kemungkinan besar ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanmu untuk itu. Apa sebelumnya kau pernah dipanggil seorang wanita dengan nama Lee?"

"Belum"

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencobanya."

"Kau tak mengerti." kata Kyuhyun dengan gigi gemeretak. "Kalau yang ia katakan benar, begitu malam terakhir tiba aku bukan diriku lagi."

"Memangnya kau akan menjadi apa?"

"Aku akan menjadi moster"

Sungmin terlihat ragu, "Kurasa kau tak bisa berubah wujud menjadi moster seperti di film-film Ultarman dari Japan itu mungkin"

Kyuhyun memelototi Sungmin, "Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, kau tak tahu apa yang dapat kulakukan. Saat seperti ini saja aku sudah lelah menahannya, dan bila kewarasanku hilang..", perut Kyuhyun terasa mulas memikirkan apa yang terlintas dibenaknya. "Seharusnya kau tak memanggilku", ia meraih minumannya, meminum habis dalam satu tegukan.

"Apa pernah terpikirkan olehmu mungkin ini sudah digariskan takdir?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. "Mungkin aku memanggilmu untuk memberimu kebebasan?"

Kyuhyun memandang ke seberang meja, ke arah Ryeowook. "Kau memanggilku karena Ryeowook mengerjaimu. Dia hanya ingin kau menghabiskan beberapa malam yang penuh gairah nikmat supaya bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dan menemukan pria yang layak tanpa takut akan terluka."

"Tapi mungkin.."

"Tidak ada tapi, Sungmin. Ini bukan takdirku"

Pandangan Sungmin tertuju pada pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tulisan yang terlihat seperti tato memanjang mulai dari tangan hingga ke lengan pria itu.

"Indah sekali," ujarnya, "Kau sengaja menatonya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa?" Sungmin bersikeras.

"_Priapus_ yang membuatnya... dengan bara api" cetus Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "Tertulis : Dikutuk dari keabadian sampai keabadian'."

Sungmin menatap prihatin, "Aku tak bisa membayangkan penderitaanmu selama ini. Sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa kakakmu tega melakukan hal semacam ini padamu"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan dan Cupid bodoh itu kalau kau tak lupa, aku sudah menyentuh gadis perawan milik _Priapus_."

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku bodoh." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal, ingin sekali ia mencekik Kyuhyun, apa sulitnya berbicara langsung? "Apa yang membuatmu.."

"Aku tak ingin mendiskusikan itu," serga pria itu.

Sungmin melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun, "Mengapa kau selalu bersikap menjauh, menjaga jarak dengan semua orang? Apa kau tak pernah mempercayai seseorang untuk dekat dan mengetahui semua apa yang kau pikirkan, kau rasakan? Kau terlalu keras, terlalu dingin. Apa kau bersikap seperti itu juga pada Istrimu?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah ketika berbagai kenangan menghampirinya. Berbagai kenangan tentang masa kecilnya yang ia habiskan dengan kelaparan dan kesusahan, berbagai kenangan tentang malam-malam yang dihabiskannya sambil menahan sakit karena...

"Ya", jawabnya singkat. "Aku selalu sendiri"

Sungmin memahami perasaan Kyuhyun mengapa menjadi seperti itu, tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun menyerah. Entah dengan cara apapun ia akan menemukan cara untuk menjangkau pria itu, membuatnya yakin dapat menghapus kutukan itu. Pasti ada suatu cara untuk membuat Kyuhyun memperjuangkan kebebaskannya. Sungmin bersumpah ia akan menemukan cara itu.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**Notice :**

_Dewa dan nama manusianya_

**Eros/Cupid : ChangMin  
Pysche : Victoria**

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Aku minta maaf bila chap sepuluh agak membingungkan ._.  
Karena aku sendiri juga bingung xD *plak

Tapi chap itu memang akan sedikit demi sedikit diperbaiki -tak banyak, karena banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran membuat mata sakit, untuk Typo aku benar-benar minta maaf, ini murni karena kesalahanku yang kurang teliti *bow  
Yang pasti tak bisa cepat karena waktu lebih di fokuskan untuk mempercepat uptade-nya kisah ini *bow again

Untuk yang bingung dengan alurnya... Ini sebenarnya alur senggol kanan kiri (?) nyosor depan belakang (?) dan berakhir dengan benjolan di kepala karena tak sadar nyeruduk tembok (?)

Q : _Berarti Kyuhyun dewa? Siapa nama asli dewa-nya?_  
A : Kyuhyun bukan dewa, itu jelas karena dia diusir dan tak diakui oleh dewa tertinggi -Zeus, lalu siapa nama dewanya? Dia bukan dewa lalu kenapa harus ada ._. Cho Kyuhyun itulah namanya, Kyuhyun sebagai nama pribadinya, dan Cho dari marga klan Cho (ayahnya) yang tak mengakuinya.  
Pernah mendengar kisah Hercules? Bayangkan saja ia seperti itu, percampuran dari Dewa dan Manusia -_- Murni manusia tapi memiliki banyak berkah dari dewa-dewa.

Q :_ Mereka bertiga saudara?_  
A : Ya. Dan dalam mitos (seperti yang sudah ku tulis di N/A sebelumnya tentang Aphrodite), Eros dan Priapus memang brojol (?) dari 1 rahim yang sama dengan Ayah yang berbeda. Sepertinya para dewa-dewi penganut poligami *plak, banyak anak banyak rezeki *plak plak, sampai sulit memutuskan yang mana suami/istri sah di dalam mitosnya *plak plak plak *babak belur

Q : _Tak mengerti dengan dewa-dewi-nya, bisa di jelaskan tidak?_  
A : Niscaya percayalah (cie bahasanya -_-) akupun tak mengerti, bahkan membacanya pun sambil searching tentang mereka dari guru sejuta umat, Google-**sama**.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keingianan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar  


.

* * *

o**O**o

**Bab**

**8  
**

_bagian pertama_

o**O**o

* * *

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang dengan tamu tak terduga, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membantu Ryeowook menutup kiosnya, lalu menuju mobil Sungmin yang terparkir sebelum mereka pulang dan berbaur di tengah-tengah lalu lintas Jum'at malam.

"Kenapa kau diam saja." kata Sungmin ketika mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Ekor matanya melihat bagaimana mata Kyuhyun mengikuti gerakan mobil-mobil lainnya di jalan. Pria itu tampak begitu hanyut, seperti seseorang yang terperangkap di tengah-tengah mimpi dan kenyataan.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa." jawab Kyuhyun setelah jeda yang lumayan panjang.

"Cukup katakan apa yang kau rasa"

"Tentang apa?"

Sungmin tertawa, "Ternyata kau tak berbeda dengan pria manapun", cetusnya. "Kau tahu, selama karierku, para pria selalu memberikan sesi tersulit dan teraneh. Mereka datang, menghabiskkan tiga ratus ribu won selama sejam tanpa berkata apapun. Aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di otak para pria".

Pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada pangkuannya, dan Sungmin melihat pria itu menggosok cincin yang tersemat di jemarinya. "Kau pernah bilang pekerjaanmu sebagai terapis seks. Sebenarnya apa itu?"

Sungmin mulai kembali fokus mengendarai mobilnya saat lampu jalan menunjukkan hijau, "Bisa dibilang kita bergerak di bidang bisnis yang sama. Bedanya tugasku menolong orang-orang yang memiliki masalah dalam hubungan percintaan dan tempat tidur mereka. Banyak bertemu orang-orang yang berbeda karakter, tapi lebih sering dengan wanita yang canggung dengan pria atau malah sebaliknya, terlalu bersemangat mengejar pria."

"Maniak?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku kenal beberapa wanita yang seperti itu." kata Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas.

"Selain itu ada beberapa kasus tentang pria yang cemas akan performa.."

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku yakin kau tak pernah mengalami itu"

"Maksudnya?"

Sungmin berpikir kata-kata apa yang pas untuk menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun, "Para pria yang takut kalau pasangan mereka kurang puas saat berhubungan di tempat tidur."

"Oh."

"Aku juga menangani dua pria yang suka melecehkan istri atau pacar mereka secara verbal. Dan orang-orang yang berpikir ingin mengubah gender mereka."

"Apa mereka bisa melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada terkejut.

"Tentu bisa" sahut Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangan. "Kau pasti terkejut apa yang bisa dilakukan dokter-dokter masa kini." Sungmin membelokkan mobilnya ke arah apartemennya.

Kyuhyun terdiam begitu lama, "Lalu mengapa kau mau menolong orang-orang itu?"

"Aku tak tahu" jawab Sungmin jujur. "Kurasa itu di awali dari kisah masa kecilku. Orang tuaku memang menyayangiku, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya bergaul dengan anak-anak lain. Ayahku seorang profesor sejarah dan ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga.."

"Ayahmu menikahi sebuah rumah?"

Sungmin tertawa, "Bukan, maksudnya ibuku seorang wanita yang tinggal di rumah dan melakukan tugas sebagai seorang ibu. Mereka tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, makanya aku kesulitan tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan dan lakukan saat berkumpul dengan anak sebayaku. Ayahku yang sadar segera membawaku ke konseling, dan untuk beberapa saat aku merasa lebih baik."

"Kecuali untuk urusan dekat-dekat dengan pria."

"Itu cerita yang lain lagi," kata Sungmin sambil menghela napas. "Karena itu aku menjadi remaja yang canggung, dan anak laki-laki di sekolah tak pernah berpikir mendekatiku kecuali kalau mereka ingin mengejek saja."

"Mengejekmu bagaimana?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu acuh. Setidaknya sekarang kenangan-kenangan lama itu sudah berhenti mengganggunya, ia sanggup mengatasinya sekarang. "Mereka mengejekku karena tak memiliki buah dada"

"Buah dada?" Kyuhyun menyengit bingung, _sejak kapan dada berbuah?_

"Maksudku, payudara"

_Great,_ Sungmin bersumpah ia bisa merasakan tatapan Kyuhyun yang panas dan berlama-lama di dadanya. Memastikan, Sungmin melirik ke samping, mendapati Kyuhyun memandangnya seolah ia sudah melucuti pakaian yang ia kenakan dan sedang..

"Kau memiliki payudara yang sangat indah."

"Terimakasih," kata Sungmin canggung, tapi entah bagaimana pujian yang tak biasa itu menghangatkannya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tak memiliki payudara." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan nada serius dan kaku membuat Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bukan itu maksudku, yang kutanyakan bagaimana masa remajamu."

"Sudah kukatakan bukan."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengancam. "Serius."

"Aku serius.. yang kulakukan hanya bertarung, makan, minum, berhubungan seks dan mandi. Biasanya berputar-putar seperti itu"

"Ternyata kau masih tak mau terbuka denganku ya" cibir Sungmin.

"Kau ingin aku terbuka? Mau kulakukan sekarang?" Kyuhyun berencana membuka ikat pinggangnya sebelum Sungmin menghentikannya. Wanita itu menghela napas frustasi.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau rasakan ketika pergi ke medan perang?"

"Aku tak merasakan apapun"

"Takut?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Mati atau cacat?"

"Tidak."

Kejujuran pada sepatah kata itu membuat Sungmin tercengang. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tak merasa takut?"

"Kau tak akan takut mati kalau tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup."

Dihantui oleh kata-kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin melaju memasuki basment apartemennya. Memutuskan bahwa lebih baik melupakan diskusi yang terlalu serius ini untuk sementara waktu. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sungmin keluar dari mobil dan membuka bagasi. Kyuhyun membantu mengambil kantong-kantong belanjaan di bagasi sebelum mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke dalam lobby apartemen, menaiki lift.

oOo

"_So,_" kata Sungmin, mengambil kantong-kantong kosong dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah rotan yang berada di sebelah lemari pakaiannya begitu selesai berbenah. "Ini Jum'at malam, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Malam tenang dirumah atau jalan keluar?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun yang memancarkan nafsu menjelajahi tubuh Sungmin, membuat wanita itu langsung terasa panas, "Kau sangat tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

"Bisa berhenti berpikir untuk bercinta? Kita terlihat seperti dua kubu bertentangan yang berpikiran untuk '_bercinta dengan sang dokter seks'_ dan '_tidak ingin bercinta dengan pria pemuas seks_'. Apa tak ada pikiran yang lain." ucap Sungmin jengah.

"Oke, bagaimana dengan malam tenang _yang menyenangkan_ dirumah." Kyuhyun memainkan alisnya naik turun.

Sungmin mendengus, "Itu sama saja, bodoh. Daripada berdebat denganmu lebih baik aku memeriksa pesan-pesanku lalu kita bisa mulai berdebat lagi."

Kyuhyun merapikan pakaian sementara Sungmin menelepon layanan penjawab pesannya dan berbicara dengan mereka. Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyimpan pakaian terakhirnya di dalam lemari Sungmin terkejut mendengar nada panik dalam suara wanita itu. Ia membalikkan badan untuk memandang Sungmin yang terbelalak dan mencengkeram ganggang telepon dengan erat dan kaku.

"Apa maksudmu! Mengapa kau berikan nomor telepon ini padanya!" tanya Sungmin marah. "Pasien-pasienku tak boleh mengetahui nomor telepon rumahku! Apa aku bisa bicara dengan atasanmu"

Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri di sebelah Sungmin, "Apa ada masalah?"

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah tangan meminta Kyuhyun tenang sementara ia mendengarkan suara seseorang di ujung sambungan telepon. "Baiklah" katanya setelah lama terdiam. "Aku akan mengganti nomorku lagi. Terima kasih." ia memutuskan sambungan. Kecemasan membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela napas kesal sambil menggosok lehernya. "Layanan penjawab telepon mempekerjakan gadis baru yang ceroboh dan ia memberitahukan nomor telepon rumahku pada salah seorang pasien yang menelepon hari ini." Sungmin berbicara begitu cepat membuat Kyuhyun hampir tak dapat memahaminya.

"Yah sebenarnya ia bukan pasienku," lanjutnya tanpa jeda. "Aku tak pernah menerima pria seperti dia sebagai pasien. Tapi Dr. Han tak terlalu selektif malah menerimanya. Beberapa minggu lalu ia bergegas ke luar kota karena urusan pribadi yang mendesak, jadinya Seohyun membagi pasien Dr. Han yang harus tetap menjalani masa konseling agar pindah ke jadwalku selagi ia pergi. Tetap saja aku tak menginginkan pria aneh ini.", Sungmin mendongak dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan bola mata bergerak panik. "Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya karena ia baru menjalani progam bebas bersyarat, tapi orang yang menangani kasusnya bersumpah ia bukan pria bermasalah dan bisa mengancam siapa pun."

Kepala Kyuhyun pusing karena infomasi dan kata-kata yang wanita itu ucapkan tak bisa ia cerna semua, "Jadi apa itu bermasalah untukmu?"

"Hanya sedikit menyeramkan," cetus Sungmin, tangannya gemetar. "Dia itu seorang penguntit yang baru lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa."

"Penguntit dari rumah sakit jiwa? apa itu?"

Ketika Sungmin menjelaskan padanya, Kyuhyun melongo. "Kalian membiarkan orang seperti itu berkeliaran di tengah masyarakat?". Kyuhyun tertegun tak percaya. Dunia macam apa ini yang membiarkan orang seperti itu berkeliaran, bisa saja ia membahayakan para wanita dan anak-anak. "Di tempatku berasal, orang seperti itu akan dikurung dan dijauhkan dari masyarakat"

"Selamat datang di abad kedua puluh satu," kata Sungmin pahit. "Disini kami melakukan sesuatu dengan cara berbeda."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala ketika memikirkan segala sesuatu pada masa ini yang begitu asing baginya, Ia sama sekali tak memahami orang-orang masa ini dan cara hidup mereka. "Aku merasa tak cocok berada disini." katanya pelan.

"Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun menjauh ketika tangan Sungmin berusaha menjangkaunya. "Sungmin kalau itu benar. Anggap kita berhasil menghapuskan kutukan itu, lalu apa gunanya bagiku? apa yang harus kulakukan disini? aku tak memahami cara hidup kalian, aku tak bisa mengemudikan kendaraan ataupun mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Ada banyak hal yang tak kumengerti. Aku terombang-ambing disini."

Sungmin tersentak karena kepedihan tersirat yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh pria itu dengan susah payah. "Kau hanya belum terbiasa dengan semua ini. Kita akan melakukannya selangkah demi selangkah, aku bisa mengajarimu mengemudi dan membaca. Kalau untuk pekerjaan.. pasti ada beberapa hal yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Seperti apa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Selain menjadi tentara apa lagi yang kau lakukan di masa lalu?"

"Aku ini komandan, Sungmin. Yang ku tahu hanya memimpin pasukan dalam peperangan. Hanya itu."

Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan coba-coba menyerah. Kau bilang kau tak takut ketika maju ke medan perang, jadi bagaimana mungkin kau merasa takut dengan semua ini?"

"Aku takut begitu saja"

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi ketika Sungmin menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun telah membiarkannya melihat ke dalam diri pria itu. Tidak terlalu dalam, tapi Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun menjadi sangat rentan, ia bukan pria yang mampu berkata jujur semudah itu. "Aku akan menolongmu."

Keraguan di mata hitam itu membuat Sungmin sedih, "Mengapa?"

"Karena kita ini teman," katanya lembut sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya, "Bukankah itu yang kau katakan pada Changmin?"

"Apa kau tak mendengar tanggapannya. Aku tak memiliki teman."

"Sekarang kau punya."

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan mengecup kening Sungmin, kemudian menarik wanita itu dalam pelukannya yang erat. Hangatnya aroma tubuh Kyuhyun memenuhi kepala Sungmin, ia dapat mendengarkan detak jantung pria itu di bawah pipinya. Dekapan lembut Kyuhyun menjadi lebih dalam daripada sekedar aktivitas fisik semata, dekapan itu menyentuhnya secara mendalam.

"Baiklah," kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Kita akan mencobanya. Tapi berjanjilah kau tak akan membiarkan diriku menyakitimu."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku serius. Begitu aku dibelenggu, jangan lepaskan dengan alasan apapun. Bersumpahlah."

"Tapi.."

"Bersumpahlah!" tukas Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan melepaskanmu bila mulai kehilangan kendali diri. Tapi aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal."

Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dan memandang Sungmin dengan ragu. "Apa?"

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya bertopang pada bahu pria itu, "Berjanjilah kau tak akan menyerah." ujarnya. "Aku ingin kau berusaha mengalahkan kutukan ini."

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tanggung yang aneh, "Baiklah aku akan berusaha."

"Dan pasti berhasil."

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Kau memiliki semangat seperti anak kecil."

"Yei! Hidup Peter Pan," timpal Sungmin.

"Siapa?"

Dengan enggan Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, mengandeng tangannya membawa ke luar kamar, "Ikutlah denganku wahai Cho Kyuhyun sang pemuas nafsu seks, dan akan kuceritakan kisah Peter Pan dan anak-anak hilangnya padamu." ujarnya seraya mengelingkan mata.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Sedikit down. Iseng mengecek dari Prolog sampai terakhir dan satu hal yang terlintas di otak, _aku tak suka, banyak sekali typo, banyak sekali grammar yang salah_. Well, bila kisah ini murni dariku, hasil seperti apapun kuterima, namun ini.. rasanya seperti sudah mengotori kisah bagus yang susah payah dibuat seseorang yang disuka dengan kebodohanku. Down down sangat down. Hh, siapapun kau yang mengenal orang bodoh dan gila ini, tolong beri nutrisi yang paling ku suka biar bisa bangkit ke dunia nyata T^T

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keinginan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]**

_Novel by _**SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar

* * *

.

o**O**o

**Bab 8**

_Bagian kedua_

o**O**o

.

* * *

"Maksudmu dia tak akan pernah tumbuh dewasa, begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka berdua membuat makan malam bersama.

Sungmin mengangguk, matanya menatap kagum pada tangan lincah Kyuhyun saat menggunakan pisau, membantunya membuat salad. Sepertinya benda itu melekat menjadi bagian dari tangan pria itu, bergerak tanpa hambatan memotong setiap sayuran dengan rapi.

"Begitulah, dan di saat akhir ia memutuskan kembali bersama Tinker Bell kepulau mereka, _Neverland_."

"Menarik."

Wanita itu kembali fokus pada saus spageti yang ia buat, meraup satu sendok dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Cobalah."

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan membuka mulut saat Sungmin menyuapinya, "Enak."

"Garamnya tidak kebanyakan?"

"Perfect."

Wajah Sungmin bersemu berseri-seri.

"Aa~" ucap Kyuhyun , menyodorkan sepotong keju berbentuk dadu. Sungmin segera membuka mulutnya, tapi bukannya menyuapinya dengan keju tersebut, Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menciumnya habis-habisan. Menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin dan membelit kedua lidah mereka dalam tarian panas.

_Oh my- _

Sepertinya lidah itu harus di awetkan agar tak punah, caranya bergerak dan menggoda sanggup membuat kaki wanita manapun gemetar tak bertenaga. Dan bibir itu.. Sungmin tak mampu membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan bagian tubuh tak bertulang itu, hanya satu yang ia pastikan, bibir itu sanggup membuat gairahnya memuncak.

Merasa Sungmin tak melakukan perlawanan apapun, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh wanita itu, menekan pinggul keduanya, mengeliminasi jarak yang ada.

Sungmin gemetar akan sensasi gesekan diantara tubuh mereka. Rasa panas yang menjalar membuat kakinya semakin lemas tak sanggup menopang berat badannya. Ia merasa dipeluk oleh suasana sensual yang yakin tak mampu dihadapinya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, rasa mengganjal di daerah selangkanganya mengatakan bahwa ia butuh pelepasan, ia serius dan Sungmin mulai merasa takut bila semua ini tak segera dihentikan sebelum salah satu dari mereka tak sanggup lagi menarik diri.

Walau enggan lepas dari dekapan panas Kyuhyun, Sungmin melangkah mundur memisahkan tautan lidah mereka, menyeka bibirnya yang merah membengkak, "Kyu.. _Please_, jaga sikapmu" ucapnya mendesah, mengisi udara ke dalam paru-parunya yang menipis.

Tarikan napas Kyuhyun menderu, ia berusaha menenangkan gejolaknya walau matanya tak bisa lepas menatap tubuh Sungmin dengan bernafsu. "Akan jauh lebih mudah bila kau tak terlihat semenarik ini."

Perkataan tak terduga Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertawa, "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya saat melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku tak terbiasa seperti kau yang selalu dihujani oleh pujian dari semua wanita yang menyukaimu. Hal pertama dan terakhir yang kudapat dari seorang pria adalah pujian saat salah satu teman sekolahku datang menjemput untuk pesta perpisahan, itupun hanya pujian klise karena tak percaya aku mampu berdandan seperti gadis-gadis lain."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, "Sepertinya pria di masamu berotak udang semua tak bisa melihat mana yang menarik dan tidak."

Sambil tertawa Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut, kemudian beranjak mengangkat panci panas berisi pasta yang beberapa menit lalu ia masak. Ketika memindahkan makanan itu ke dalam saringan, Sungmin teringat roti yang ia panggang, "Kyu, bisa kau cek rotinya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, beranjak mendekati oven dan membungkuk, menghadiahi Sungmin dengan pemandangan bokongnya yang menggairahkan.

_Glup_

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kesusahan, menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tetap sadar tidak menghampiri pria itu dan mengeluskan tangannya di bokong Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya hampir gosong."

"_What! Oh shit_, bisa kau keluarkan dari sana?" pinta Sungmin, berusaha tak menumpahkan air mendidih di dalam panci berisi pasta.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengambil lap, membuka tutup oven dan menarik Loyang panas, namun tiba-tiba ia berteriak membuat Sungmin menoleh terkejut.

"Astaga" pekiknya ketika melihat kain lap yang terbakar di tangan Kyuhyun. "Kemari, taruh di wastafel." perintahnya. Kyuhyun segera melempar kain terbakar itu ke guyuran air di dalam wastafel tanpa menyadari bila percikan api mengenai tangan Sungmin.

"Aw.." Sungmin mendesis.

"Apa kau terluka?"

"Sedikit."

Kyuhyun meringis menyesal ketika mengamit tangan Sungmin dan memeriksa luka bakarnya. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya sebelum memasukkan ujung jari wanita itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sungmin tertegun, tubuhnya kaku ketika ia merasakan gerakan lidah hangat Kyuhyun menjilati jarinya –_dan mengulum_. Rasanya... sangat enak, mengelitik dan bagai ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan naik dari perutnya. "Kalau seperti ini, kau tak membantu meringankan luka bakarku." dengan menahan napas ia berkata senormal mungkin.

Masih dengan jari Sungmin di dalam mulutnya, Kyuhyun menatap wanita itu dengan senyuman nakal, memutar lidahnya menggoda di sekeliling jari Sungmin untuk terakhir kali sebelum melepaskannya. Tangannya sendiri meraih tanaman lidah buaya didalam pot kecil yang diletakkan di ambang jendela dan mematahkannya sepotong.

"Dari mana kau tau tentang tanaman itu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi ini sangat mirip dengan tanaman yang terkenal di jamanku sebagai obat penyembuh." Jawabnya, mengoleskan getah bening lidah buaya di jari Sungmin yang terluka.

_U-ugh _

Hawa dingin bagai menjalar di punggung Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun melakukannya, ia mencoba menahan desahan dengan menggigit bibir bawah.

_Tetaplah tenang, tenang_

"Sudah mendingan?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Pancaran mata Kyuhyun melembut ketika menatap bibir Sungmin dengan pandangan mendamba, seolah tengah mengecapnya. "Kurasa aku tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan oven."

"Aku setuju.", ia melirik roti yang terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Membereskannya dan membuang ke dalam tong sampah. "Bisa kau siapkan minuman?" pintanya,_ setidaknya masih ada pasta spageti yang bisa dimakan untuk malam ini,_ pikirnya dan menyiapkan makanan di atas piring saji.

Setelah yakin Kyuhyun membawa sebotol wine dan dua gelas di tangan, ia membawa pria itu bersama makanan mereka ke ruang tamu, makan dilantai sambil menonton TV.

"Ada acara yang kusuka setelah ini," ujarnya menyalakan TV dan mencari channel yang dimaksud.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin, meletakkan minuman di atas meja ruang tamu. "Apa kau selalu makan di lantai?" tanyanya sambil memakan spaghetti bagiannya.

Sungmin menoleh, terpesona oleh gerakan tubuh pria disampingnya saat makan, rahang yang bergerak ketika mengunyah begitu.. Ah~

_Apa tak ada bagian dari tubuh pria ini yang tidak membuatnya menetaskan air liur?_

Sepertinya sekarang ia mengerti mengapa para pemanggil Kyuhyun sebelumnya memperlakukannya seperti itu. _Well,_ melakukan hal yang sama bukanlah kesalahan, sangat menarik bila mengurung pria seperti ini di kamar tidur selama sebulan dan menikmati tiap tetes rengguk gejolak birani, dan jangan lupakan belenggu yang mereka miliki bisa digunakan.

"Ehem," Sungmin berdehem memaksakan diri untuk berhenti memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang terlintas di otaknya, khususnya pikiran nakal membayangkan Kyuhyun yang terlanjang di atas kasurnya.

Tapi entah bagaimana, keinginan untuk sekedar mencuri lirik pria mempesona ini tidak bisa lepas darinya. Menatap kagum bagaimana cara ia memutar garpu, mengunyah pasta dan meneguk wine dengan cara yang bisa disejajarkan dengan para eksekutive maupun pewaris yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan beradab. Bagaimana mungkin bisa?

"Ehem, Kyuhyun" panggilnya membuat Kyuhyun yang mengunyah entah suapan ke berapa menoleh, menatap dengan pandangan seolah bertanya, _Apa?_.

"Bisa ajarkan aku bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya, meraih gelas wine yang masih tersisa setengah dan meneguknya.

"Menggunakan garpu seperti itu. Aku hampir gila karena tak pernah berhasil menempelkan pastaku ke gigi garpu, dan parahnya lagi cipratan saus jatuh kemana-mana"

"Untungnya tak ada pasta raksasa berjatuhan dari langit dan gantian melilit manusia"

Sungmin tertawa oleh lelucon aneh Kyuhyun, "_Well_, apapun itu bisa kau ajarkan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyesap habis winenya sebelum menyingkirkan gelas kosong menjauh. Perlahan ia bergeser duduk di belakang Sungmin, merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kyu.." ujar Sungmin penuh peringatan.

"Tenang. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan caranya."

"Oh," gumamnya ragu. Tetap saja ia tak bisa berbohong merasa gugup ketika kehangatan dada Kyuhyun menyerang punggungnya, seluruh tulang dan jiwanya. Kaki Kyuhyun yang di tekuk di sisi kiri tubuhnya, dan lengan yang menakjubkan mengelilinginya membuat ia merasa tak bisa bernapas.

Berbagai perasaan asing menyerbu dengan intensitas yang belum pernah Sungmin rasa sebelumnya. Ada apa dalam diri Kyuhyun yang membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia dan aman? Apakah ini karena kutukan itu?

"Kita mulai," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin, mengirimkan arus listrik ke sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan mengamit tangan Sungmin, mereka menggenggam garpu bersama-sama.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata ketika menghirup aroma strawberry yang manis dan menyenangkan dari rambut Sungmin. Ia membutuhkan kesadaran penuh untuk memusatkan perhatian kepada kegiatan tangan mereka bukan pada keinginannya untuk mengajak wanita dalam dekapannya ini bercinta.

Jemari Sungmin yang bergerak secara provokatif di bawah jemarinya, mempertegas kesadarannya akan kulit wanita itu yang lembut dan hangat.

Keputusasaan yang tidak ia tahu apa itu telah merenggutnya, keinginan untuk memiliki Sungmin begitu besar dan itu tidak hanya sebatas mendapatkan tubuh wanita itu saja. Namun ia tak berani memikirkannya, ia tak berani berharap. Sungmin berada jauh di luar jangkauannya. Ia sadar baik di dalam hati maupun jiwanya. Ia tak layak mendapatkan wanita seperti ini.

_Ia tak pernah layak.._

Membuka mata, Kyuhyun menunjukkan bagaimana caranya menggunakan garpu untuk menggulung pasta.

"Lihat," bisiknya, mendekatkan garpu ke mulut mungil Sungmin. "Ini mudah bukan"

Sungmin membuka mulut dan dengan lembut Kyuhyun menaruh pasta di atas lidahnya. Ketika garpu itu keluar secara perlahan di antara bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasa seperti diikat ke kursi penyiksaan. Jantungnya berdebar dengan irama liar dan ganas ketika akal sehatnya menyuruh untuk menjauh dari Sungmin. Tapi ia tak sanggup. Ia tak sanggup melepaskan wanita itu sekarang. Jadi ia terus menyuapi Sungmin.

Merasa nyaman, Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, melepaskan tangannya dari garpu dan membiarkan pria itu menyuapinya. Ketika menelan suapan yang kedua, tangannya membelai garis rahang Kyuhyun. Wanita manapun tak akan pernah bosan memperhatikan pria ini, termasuk dirinya.

Diambil gelas wine-nya, menyesap cairan merah pekat itu seraya menanti suapan lain dari Kyuhyun.

Tersenyum Kyuhyun mendekatkan garpu dengan gulungan pasta, namun sebelum masuk kedalam mulut wanita dalam pelukannya, cepat-cepat ia melahap spageti itu.

"Hei," protes Sungmin, "Itu bagianku."

Mata gelap Kyuhyun berkilat saat ia tertawa, kemudian menyuapi Sungmin lagi. Selagi mengunyah Sungmin menyodorkan gelas wine-nya pada Kyuhyun, sayangnya wanita itu salah memperhitungkan waktu dan terlalu cepat menarik gelas hingga menumpahkan sedikit wine di dagu dan baju Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku!" serunya segera menyeka dagu Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya. "Aku terlalu ceroboh".

Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak peduli. Tanpa merasa canggung ia menarik jemari Sungmin dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Sungmin tercekat, ia merasa jutaan partikel kenikmatan melayang-layang di dalam tubuhnya ketika lidah pria itu menjilati seluruh jemarinya sementara giginya mengigit dengan lembut.

Satu per satu, Kyuhyun membersihkan jemari Sungmin dari jejak basah wine. Dan begitu selesai, ia mengangkat dagu wanita itu, melahap bibir menggoda dalam sebuah ciuman. Bukan ciuman ganas dan menuntut seperti selama ini. Kali ini begitu lembut dan pelan. Menghanyutkan Sungmin dalam setiap sapuan lidah hangat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, "Masih lapar?"

"Eum." Gumam Sungmin, sebenarnya bukan lapar diperut yang ia rasakan, lebih pada rasa nyeri disalah satu bagian tubuhnya yang mendambakan tubuh pria itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menyuapi Sungmin hingga satu suapan tersisa sebelum suara dering telepon mengganggu keduanya yang menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Tunggu dulu," ucap Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang mendekapnya. Beranjak mendekati telepon yang masih berdering.

"Halo—" tubuh Sungmin membeku begitu ia menjawab panggilan. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan keringat mulai mengucur dari dahi. "Halo Mr. Joo Won," sapanya berusaha ramah walau raut wajahnya berekspresi kebalikan.

Sialan, inilah yang ia takutkan bila pasiennya tahu nomor pribadinya, terutama pasien yang ia anggap menakutkan karena baru keluar dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa, itupun dengan status bebas bersyarat. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin sekali menyewa seorang detektif untuk menemukan Dr. Han dan membunuhnya saat ini.

"Malam Sungmin" ucap seseorang dari ujung sambungan telepon. "Hari ini kau kemana saja? Kau tidak sakit bukan? Aku bisa datang kesana dan membawakanmu beberapa..."

"Maaf Mr. Joo Won. Bukankan Seohyun sudah menjadwal ulang sesi konseling anda?"

"Benar, tapi kupikir setidaknya kita bisa..."

"Mr. Joo Won, saya tak menerima pasien kecuali sesuai dengan jam sesi konseling. Itupun tidak di rumah, oke?", dengan cepat Sungmin meletakkan ganggang telepon ketempatnya.

Pria itu benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin menjerit dengan lompatan kecil saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, garis bibirnya tersenyum walau enggan, "Aku baik-baik saja, yang tadi itu pasien yang kuceritakan padamu. Joo Won. Dia benar-benar membuatku jengah."

"Jengah?"

"Maksudku gugup, dia sebenarnya tampan tapi tatapannya membuatku takut." Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin harus mengakui ia sangat bersyukur atas keberadaan Kyuhyun di rumahnya. Seandainya tak ada pria itu, ia akan langsung pergi ke rumah Ryeowook dan Yesung dan memaksa mereka membiarkannya menginap, untuk satu minggu mungkin. "Lupakan. lebih baik kita tidur" ajak Sungmin, membiarkan piring dan gelas kosong tetap di tempatnya dan memadamkan lampu ruang tamu. "Akan kuajarkan membaca di kamar".

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Kau wanita yang pantang menyerah."

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Baiklah," kata Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin yang telah berjalan ke arah kamarnya. "Kau boleh mengajariku, tapi kau harus memakai _lingerie_ merah..."

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak, ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar dan membalikkan badan, "Kurasa tidak." ucapnya memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menyingkirkan rambut dari bahu Sungmin, "Tapi aku butuh sumber inspirasi untuk belajar. Bukan hal yang mudah mempelajari sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kau mengerti karena perbedaan jaman. Dan sumber inspirasiku itu kau yang memakai..."

Sungmin segera memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun dengan menempelkan jemarinya di bibir pria itu. "Kalau aku memakainya, aku yakin bukan belajar membaca yang kau lakukan, tapi pelajaran lain"

Kyuhyun mengigit jemari Sungmin, "Aku janji akan menjaga sikap.", ucapnya dengan di akhiri belaian di pipi Sungmin yang menggembul.

Walau ia tahu ini bukan ide yang baik, tapi Sungmin tak bisa berbohong kalau ia telah terbujuk.

"Sebaiknya kau pegang janjimu." katanya mengalah dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N/A :**

Siapa **Joo Won**? Bisa di search di google, atau mungkin untuk kalian yang menyukai_ variety 2days 1night, MV Miss You SMBallad, atau drama Bridal Mask, Bread Love and Dream, Ojakgyo Family _dan lainnya pasti tahu siapa dia. Kenapa aku memilihnya? Karena karakternya sangat sempurna untuk memerankan sang pasien (Look my avatar account).

Untuk Ms. _Neganugu_ (?), saya tak melihat ada reviewmu di chap awal sampai terakhir seperti yang kau katakan ._. jadi bagian mana yang bisa kujawab kalau pertanyaannya pun tak ada, kecuali kalau kau menggunakan nama lain di review sebelumnya –mungkin.

Lalu mungkin ada yang sedikit salah paham tentang _down_ yang kumaksud ._. Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kritik dan sejenisnya dari orang lain. _Well,_ saya bukan orang yang semudah itu _down_ karena hal itu. Ini tak lain karena saya –sedikit, benci tulisan sendiri. Tapi terimakasih atas segala saran yang masuk –khususnya masalah typo, dan semangat yang manis dari semuanya *bow

Yang terakhir~

Ini adalah update terakhir untuk bulan ini, maybe bulan depan entah minggu keberapa baru mulai menulis lagi :D

Biarkan aku bersenang-senang, _Ne~_ *kitty eyes

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keinginan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar  


.

* * *

o**O**o

**Bab**

**8  
**

_bagian ketiga_

o**O**o

* * *

Begitu memasuki kamarnya, Sungmin segera berjalan ke arah lemari kecil yang terletak di samping meja riasnya, mencari buku bergambar Peter Pan yang selama ini ia simpan —_salah satu kenang-kenangan dari orang tuanya saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun_. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan acuh membongkar isi lemari Sungmin guna mencari _lingerie_ merah yang selama ini wanita itu sembunyikan._ Lingerie _merah yang dianggap sebagai benda menjijikan.

Begitu mendapatkan barang yang di cari, keduanya saling bertukar dengan ekspresi yang tampak bertentangan. Wajah Sungmin terlihat kusut, enggan menyentuh _lingerie_ merah yang di sodorkan Kyuhyun.

"Ew, Haruskah?" tanyanya enggan, menatap _lingerie_ merah di ujung jarinya.

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang lebar, tatapan matanya tak mampu menyembunyikan gejolaknya.

Dengan helaan napas dan dengusan tajam, Sungmin berlari ke kamar mandi sementara Kyuhyun beranjak menaiki ranjang, bersandar dan membuka buku bergambar dengan mata berbinar.

o**O**o

Kedua alis Sungmin bertaut di tengah dahinya, tubuhnya membeku saat menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan balutan _lingerie_ merah yang memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya.

_Agh! Menyeramkan!_

Seandainya bisa, akan ia lempar pakaian menjijikan itu ke dalam kloset. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bersikeras memintanya memakai pakaian seperti ini, bisa-bisa pria itu lari dari kamar sambil berteriak histeris karena pemandangan menakutkan tubuh Sungmin yang jauh dari kata _langsing_.

_Tidak, tidak._

Tak sanggup membayangkan rasa malu yang harus dihadapinya, terutama pandangan kecewa dari Kyuhyun terhadap tubuhnya, Sungmin mengganti _lingerie_ itu dengan baju tidur pink yang selalu ia kenakan. Menarik jubah mandi yang di sangkutkan di belakang pintu dan mengenakannya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mendongak, menggelengkan kepala sewaktu melihat Sungmin keluar, "Kenapa kau memakai itu?" ujarnya, menutup buku bergambar dan beranjak berdiri.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, "Aku tak pantas mengenakannya, aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu seperti apa bentuk tubuhku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja maksudnya tubuhku bukan tipe yang bisa membuat pria manapun meneteskan air liur saat melihatnya, dasar bodoh!"

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu tubuh seperti apa yang didambakan para pria?"

"Itu karena mereka tak pernah tertarik denganku. Jangan samakan dengan kau yang sanggup membuat wanita manapun meneteskan air liur saat melihatmu."

"Sungmin," lirih Kyuhyun, mengulurkan tangannya, "Kemarilah" ucapnya.

Sungmin menurut, meraih uluran Kyuhyun dan menautkan jemari mereka. Membiarkan pria itu membawanya berdiri tepat di depan cermin meja riasnya. "Katakan apa yang kau lihat?" bisik pria itu tepat di telinganya.

"Kau."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dagu di bahu Sungmin. "Lalu apa yang kau lihat saat melihat dirimu sendiri, em?"

"Seorang wanita yang harus menurunkan berat badannya sekitar lima sampai tujuh kilogram."

Kyuhyun merengut tak senang. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Sungmin dan menarik tali jubah mandi yang dikenakan wanita itu. "Biar kuberitahu apa yang terlihat olehku." jemarinya dengan lihai melepaskan simpulan tali itu. "Hm, disini aku melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut yang indah dan lembut. Hanya pria bodoh yang tak menginginkan helaian rambut ini terurai di dada telanjang mereka." ujarnya sambil menghirup aroma strawberry dari rambut Sungmin. "Dan aku rela membenamkan wajahku berlama-lama guna menghirup aromamu."

Sungmin bergetar atas perlakukan itu, menatap pantulan mereka di cermin dengan tatapan sayu.

"Dan kau memiliki mata yang mempesona, tapi aku tak ingin ada pria lain yang sadar akan daya pikat mata itu." ujarnya kembali, menatap balik dari sudut matanya.

"Selain itu kau memiliki wajah yang sangat manis saat merona dengan bibir berbentuk M dibagian atas, begitu mengoda dan sensual seperti minta dicium."

Kedengarannya tak begitu buruk di telinga Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menggambarkannya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun membuka jubah mandi Sungmin hingga terjatuh di lantai dan meringis saat melihat baju tidur pink wanita itu. "Kita lihat apa yang ditemukan disini," bisiknya dengan tatapan mata seorang predator yang siap melahap tubuh mangsanya.

Sebelum wanita itu sempat berpikir untuk protes, Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat ujung baju tidur Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin segera menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun namun gerakannya membeku saat menatap mata Kyuhyun di pantulan cermin, melihatnya dengan tatapan lembut dan panas memikat.

"Aku ingin melihatmu, Sungmin." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang menyiratkan bahwa ia tak mau ada penolakan.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan wanita itu, Kyuhyun sudah menyingkirkan baju tidur pink dari tubuh Sungmin, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya di perut telanjang wanita itu.

"Apa kau tahu, payudaramu tidak kecil," bisik Kyuhyun, menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ukurannya sangat sempurna di tangan seorang pria."

"Kyu.." erang Sungmin, tubuhnya seperti terbakar oleh tatapan Kyuhyun, "Ingat janjimu."

"Aku sudah menjaga sikap, Sungmin." bisiknya dengan suara parau.

_Umm~_

Terengah Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bersandar ke dada Kyuhyun saat pria itu menggerakan tangannya ke tulang rusuknya, turun ke pinggul kemudian masuk ke balik celana dalamnya.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang indah dan menggiurkan, Sungmin." ujar Kyuhyun sambil membelai inti wanita itu.

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia luluh dan percaya pada setiap kata-kata yang di utarakan Kyuhyun. Ia begitu hanyut dalam belaian pria itu, cumbuan di lehernya terasa memanas dan bagian bawah tubuhnya berkedut setiap tangan Kyuhyun bermain-main disana.

"Kyu —hyun" rintih Sungmin, otaknya bagai berhenti berpikir. _Tidak! Ini harus dihentikan_.

"Ssh," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin, "Ada aku disisimu." kembali ia menyentuh inti Sungmin hingga wanita dalam dekapannya itu bergelinjangan.

Sungmin mengerang ketika hawa panas menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, secara naluriah segera ia membalikkan badan dan memeluk tubuh pria itu sementara bibirnya dicium dengan penuh hasrat dan menuntut.

_Sungmin setuju_, itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Tanpa membuang waktu ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

_Oh~_

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya semakin terbakar oleh sentuhan Kyuhyun, aroma erotis pria itu melingkupinya saat Kyuhyun berbaring di atasnya. Membuka pahanya dengan lutut.

Berat badan Kyuhyun terasa menyenangkan, bagai magnet yang membuat pinggulnya mengangkat ke atas untuk meraih bagian tubuh pria itu yang mengeras.

"Bagus..." bisik Kyuhyun di bibir Sungmin sambil terus membelai dengan gerakan memutar. Seandainya jemari itu tergantikan oleh kejantanan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tak yakin dapat menahan klimaksnya lebih lama.

Mengerang, Sungmin merasakan sensasi kenikmatan tak berujung ketika lidah panas pria itu menjelajahi lehernya, meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah. "Eung.." erangnya ketika Kyuhyuh mempercepat belaiannya.

Sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar karena menahan gejolaknya sendiri, tetap berpikiran waras untuk tidak merobek pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia begitu gila ingin memasuki tubuh Sungmin hingga rasa sakit itu bagai mencabik-cabik dirinya secara perlahan. Seiring dengan setiap gerakan pinggulnya yang bergesekkan dengan kulit lembut wanita itu, jiwanya ingin berteriak karena hasrat yang terkengkang.

_Demi Tuhan, Ia harus masuk dan menyatu dalam tubuh Sungmin_

"Kyu.." lirih Sungmin, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar tak sanggup menahan gairahnya lagi, "_Please_"

Ia tahu arti tatapan mata dan suara mendayu yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Wanita itu telah dibawah kendali hormonnya, dan hanya satu hal yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang. Membuka kedua kaki Sungmin semakin lebar dan membungkukkan tubuh, melahap inti Sungmin yang telah basah.

o**O**o

Mata Sungmin langsung membelalak begitu bibir Kyuhyun melahapnya.

Membenamkan tangan di rambut Kyuhyun, Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendesis penuh kenikmatan ketika lidah panas Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak membelainya dengan intim. Belum pernah ia merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Lagi dan lagi, masuk dan keluar, lidah Kyuhyun menggali dan menjilat, menyiksanya hingga terengah-engah.

Ia menggelinjang dengan sensual atas aksi Kyuhyun.

o**O**o

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan menggeram pelan ketika mengecap Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya. Ia begitu menikmatinya. Menikmati gumam kenikmatan Sungmin yang bergema ditelinganya. Merasakan tubuh wanita itu merespon pada setiap jilatan sensual dan lihai yang ia berikan. Bahkan ia merasakan getaran pada paha dan bokong Sungmin di pipi dan bahunya.

Membiarkan wanita itu mengerang ketika ia menggerakkan tangan dengan ringan dan memasukkan ibu jari ke dalam tubuh Sungmin selagi terus menggodanya dengan permainan lidah.

"Kyu!" Sungmin terengah ketika tubuhnya terguncang tersentak di luar kehendaknya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan ibu jari dan lidahnya semakin cepat, semakin dalam. Memutar, menggali dan membelai. Kepala Sungmin terasa pusing ketika Kyuhyun memberinya ciuman panas di paha dalamnya, meninggalkan beberapa titik merah disana. Dan ketika ia mengira sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan, klimaksnya datang dengan begitu dahsyat hingga ia menjerit saat gelombang kenikmatan itu menyerangnya.

Tanpa membiarkan rasa nikmat itu surut, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan permainannya, merangsangnya hingga klimaks kedua. Dan saat Kyuhyun ingin melakukannya lagi, Sungmin menggeleng lemah dan letih, "Kyu, hentikan" rintihnya, tubuhnya mengejang akibat aksi Kyuhyun yang tak kenal ampun. "Aku tak sanggup lagi."

Kyuhyun terdiam, mendongak dan menjauhkan diri dari Sungmin yang terkulai lemas.

"Katakan padaku," bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengecup perut, dada dan leher Sungmin, "Apa kau pernah merasakan hal ini?"

"Tak pernah," bisiknya jujur,seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan sehebat itu. Perlakukan Kyuhyun yang menciumi seluruh tubuhnya pun tak luput membuat hatinya terasa hangat. "Aku belum pernah merasakannya sama sekali."

Dengan mata bergairah, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seolah ia masih ingin melahap wanita itu.

Sungmin tersentak melihat gundukan di bagian tengah tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih mengeras, wanita itu sadar pria ini benar-benar menjaga janjinya untuk _sopan_ dan tak melakukan hal yang mereka —_ia_, hindari selama ini. Merasa kasihan Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dan membelai kejantanan Kyuhyun yang terbungkus oleh celana jeans ketat, bermaksud memberikan pria itu kenikmatan yang sama _—setidaknya mendekati_.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun segera menangkap tangan Sungmin, menarik tangan itu dan memberikan kecupan manis. "Pemikiran yang baik, tapi sebaiknya tidak kau lakukan."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa? aku tahu untuk pria rasanya sangat menyakitkan bila tidak.."

"Stt," Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Percuma untukku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak bisa klimaks."

Rahang Sungmin mengeras karena kata-kata Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? dia bercandakan? bercanda—

"Ini adalah salah satu efek dari kutukan itu. Aku bisa memberikan sebanyak apapun kepuasan untuk wanita pemanggilku, tapi aku tak bisa mendapatkan klimaks walau melakukan sebanyak apapun."

Sungmin meringis.

"Tak masalah. Seiringnya waktu berlalu, keteganganku akan menurun."

Merasakan kepedihan pria itu, Sungmin mengulurkan tangan dan membelai pipi Kyuhyun. "Kalau memang begitu, lebih baik kau tak melakukannya."

"Aku melakukannya karena ingin."

Sungmin menarik tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku mengerti. Kau melakukannya karena kutukan itu mengikatmu untuk memuaskan pemanggilmu, kan."

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin dan memaksa wanita itu memandangnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya karena kutukan ini. Aku melawannya, aku mencoba melawan kutukan itu dan tetap waras untuk tidak memasuki tubuhmu."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Begitupun denganku," kata Kyuhyun, "Hhh, malam ini biarkan aku berbaring sambil memelukmu," bisiknya. "_Please._"

Sungmin mengangguk, menahan rasa sedih dari nada permintaan Kyuhyun yang sederhana namun menyimpan kepedihan. Kyuhyun yang malang, bagaimana mungkin takdir begitu kejam padanya?

Membiarkan tubuh keduanya tertutup oleh selimut, Kyuhyun mengambil remote control, meredupkan lampu hingga ke level paling rendah. Sungmin tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan ketika Kyuhyun meringkuk di sebelahnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari wajahnya dan mencium ujung hidungnya sekilas. "Aku sangat menyukai aroma tubuhmu." ucap Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepala Sungmin ke dadanya.

"Eum." gumam Sungmin singkat. "Apa kau merasa nyaman memakai jeans dalam keadaan begitu?" ujarnya sambil menggesekkan kaki telanjangnya ke kaki Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, dengan begini kupastikan _sendok_ ku tak mendekati..."

"Jangan katakan!" sela Sungmin sambil tertawa. "Jangan tersinggung tapi kakakmu itu menjijikan karena bicara seperti itu. Lebih baik ia mengatakan terang-terangan daripada membuat istilah aneh begitu."

"Begitulah ia." ucapnya, menguap.

Sungmin tersenyum, mengambil remote control dari tangan Kyuhyun, "Selamat malam, Kyuhyun."

"Selamat malam Sungmin."

Dan Sungmin memadamkan lampu hingga kegelapan total menyelimuti kamar itu. Namun tubuh Kyuhyun yang mendadak kaku dan melepaskan pelukannya membuat Sungmin bingung, terutama tarikan napas Kyuhyun berubah menjadi pendek dan tajam.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

Khawatir, Sungmin kembali menyalakan lampu dan melihat Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dahinya basah karena keringat, matanya liar dan panik ketika berjuang untuk bernapas.

"Kyuhyun?"

Pria itu memandang sekeliling kamar tidur seolah baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang menyeramkan. Sungmin memperhatikan sewaktu Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menempelkannya ke dinding di atas kepala tempat tidur, seolah ingin menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini nyata dan bukan halusinasi.

Menjilat bibir, Kyuhyun menggosok tangannya ke dada dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Pada saat itulah Sungmin tahu.

Kegelapan.

_Karena itukah selama ini Kyuhyun hanya meredupkan lampu saat mereka tidur?_

"Maafkan aku yang tak sadar Kyu.."

Kyuhyun tak berkata apa-apa.

Sungmin menarik pria itu kepelukannya, terkejut karena seorang pria yang terlihat kuat seperti ini membalas pelukannya dengan erat seolah ia hanya anak kecil yang takut ditinggal sendiri.

Menggertakkan gigi, Sungmin merasakan air mata menggenang di matanya. Dan saat itu ia tahu tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam buku lagi. Tak akan pernah. Dan bila kutukan itu berhasil dikalahkan, ia berharap Kyuhyun bisa membalas dendam kepada orang-orang yang menyakitinya dengan takdir menyakitkan ini.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N.A**

Bab 8 akhirnya selesai.  
Rekomendasi _Give it to me - Sistar_ untuk chapter ini *lol  
Enjoy All walau banyak typo dan bahasa yang menjelimet.

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keinginan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar

.

* * *

o**O**o

**Bab**

**9  
**

_bagian pertama  
_

o**O**o

* * *

Sungmin tak bergerak selama berjam-jam, mendengarkan suara napas Kyuhyun yang tenang dan damai, sementara pria itu berbaring disebelahnya. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun yang memeluknya, dan aroma tubuh pria itu yang—

—begitu menggairahkan.

Ia tak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin bisa merasakan hal seperti ini mengingat fakta bahwa mereka belum lama mengenal satu sama lain. Seolah Kyuhyun menyentuh sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya melebihi sentuhan fisik. Pria itu begitu kuat, begitu menuntut, namun disaat yang sama begitu lucu. Membuatnya tertawa sekaligus menorehkan rasa pedih dihatinya.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangan dan mengeluskan jemarinya dengan ringan di tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya. Menggerakkan ibu jarinya di cincin yang tersemat di jemari pria itu dan bertanya-tanya seperti apa sosok Kyuhyun di masa lalu. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memimpin sebuah pasukan padahal perawakannya tak lebih dari pria berusia dua puluh lima tahunan.

Kyuhyun pasti mengagumkan di medan perang. Memejamkan mata, Sungmin berusaha membayangkan sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggangi kuda melawan musuh-musuhnya.

"Jangan."

Sungmin menegang sewaktu mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam dalam tidurnya. Membalikkan badan ia memandangi pria itu. "Kyuhyun?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang dan mulai mengigau, "Jangan! Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu!", matanya terbuka dan duduk tegap dengan napas terengah.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun.

Mengerjap, Kyuhyun menoleh memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan asing.

"Kau baik-baik saja?".

Kyuhyun bergeming.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menjauh, memijat pelipisnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya mimpi buruk."

"Mimpi buruk atau kenangan buruk?"

"Kenangan buruk yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpiku," bisik Kyuhyun, suaranya sarat dengan kesedihan. "Sebaiknya aku tidur ditempat lain supaya tak menganggumu," ia bangun dari tempat tidur namun lengan Sungmin yang menahannya membuat ia kembali terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa tak pernah terpikir untuk menceritakan itu pada orang lain?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan terkejut. Apa Sungmin berpikir ia anak kecil yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena sebuah mimpi buruk dan mengadukan semua itu pada orang tuanya?

"Tidak," bisiknya. "Aku tak pernah menceritakan pada siapa pun."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku"

"Tidak," kata Kyuhyun tegas, "Aku tak ingin mengungkit hal ini."

"Jangan keras kepala, hanya percaya padaku, kita bisa menanganinya bersama-sama."

Bisakah ia percaya?

_Jangan terlalu naïf_

Tapi..

"Ceritakan padaku," Sungmin memaksa dengan lembut.

"Hhh, bukankah kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa dikutuk sampai seperti ini? Awal kutukan ini ada karena aku mengkhianati satu-satunya saudara yang pernah kukenal. Satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap seperti keluarga."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan di rambutnya, mengepalkan tangan disana. "Aku membiarkan rasa iri meracuniku."

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam selama semenit sebelum berbicara lagi. "Aku bertemu pertama kali dengan Donghae tak lama setelah ibu tiriku mengirimku untuk tinggal dibarak prajurit."

Sungmin samar-samar ingat Ryeowook pernah memberitahunya tentang para prajurit jaman dulu yang tinggal dalam satu barak yang sama, mungkinkah hampir sama seperti asrama tentara masa kini?

"Berapa usiamu saat itu?"

"Tujuh tahun."

Sungmin terkesiap, bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil itu dipaksa untuk tinggal berjauhan dengan orangtuanya dan merasakan kerasnya dunia pertempuran?

"Tak ada yang aneh dalam hal ini," kata Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Sungmin. "Lagipula kehidupan dibarak jauh lebih baik daripada tinggal bersama ibu tiriku."

Sungmin dapat mendengar desis kebencian dalam suara Kyuhyun dan bertanya-tanya mengapa pria ini begitu membenci ibu tirinya. "Dan Donghae itu tinggal dibarak yang sama denganmu?"

"Ya," bisik Kyuhyun. " Setiap barak dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dimana kami harus memilih satu orang untuk menjadi pemimpin kami, dan Donghae terpilih."

"Apa yang dilakukan kelompokmu?"

"Kami mirip seperti unit militer kecil. Kami belajar dan melaksanakan tugas, tapi yang lebih sering kami pelajari adalah bagaimana caranya untuk bertahan hidup."

Sungmin tersentak karena kata-kata itu. "Bertahan hidup?"

"Aku yakin dalam sejarah sekarang lebih banyak menceritakan betapa megahnya kerajaan-kerajaan yang berkuasa saat itu. Apa kau tak tahu, di daerah perbatasan di utara terdapat kerajaan kecil yang sangat kuat? Menginflasi daerah lain hingga menjadi satu-satunya lawan yang ditakuti oleh pihak mongol."

Sungmin terdiam, tidak ia tak pernah mendengarnya sama sekali.

"Untuk mendapatkan kebanggaan seperti itu, para orang tua mengajarkan cara berpedang pada anak laki-laki mereka sejak dini agar dimasa depan nanti kami tumbuh dengan kemampuan bertarung yang paling hebat. Berbeda dengan anak perempuan, kami dituntut untuk hidup mandiri, kuat dan terlatih."

Kyuhyun tertawa pahit, "Aku masih ingat betapa menderitanya saat musim dingin melanda pemungkiman barak. Kami dilarang menyalakan api ataupun menggunakan selimut tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Dan saat pagi menjelang, kami terbangun dengan tumpukan mayat teman-teman satu kelompok yang tewas membeku sewaktu tidur."

Sungmin meringis membayangkan dunia yang dideskripsikan oleh Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana mungkin kehidupan kalian seperti itu. Kalian hanya sekelompok anak kecil yang bahkan belum memasuki masa puber."

"Begitulah duniaku. Tapi itu masih belum seberapa." Ucapnya dengan senyum sinis. "Bahkan jatah pangan kami sangat minim, dan satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup hanya dengan cara mencuri."

"Dan kalian melakukannya?"

"Agar tetap hidup? Tentu saja." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Kemudian hari dimana kesialan berturut-turut datang. Sudah tiga hari kami selalu tertangkap basah saat mencuri, dan saat pencurian terakhir, Donghae tertangkap –lagi."

Sungmin tersentak, "mungkinkah..?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, terdiam menatap wajah terkejut Sungmin. "seperti yang kau duga, Donghae dipukuli dan saat kembali ke barak pun para prajurit bersiap untuk menghukumnya. Karena itu, sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku mengakui kesalahannya dengan berkata _'akulah yang membuat ide ini karena kelaparan'_."

"Ke- kenapa."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu seolah masalah itu tidak penting. "Dia telah terluka parah karena dipukuli saat tertangkap, jadi kupikir bila ia dipukuli lagi, _well_ ia pasti mati."

Sungmin meringis. "Mengapa kau bersedia menerima hukuman untuknya, kau juga akan terluka bila melakukan itu."

"Dilahirkan oleh seorang dewi, aku memiliki tubuh yang _sanggup_ menahan hukuman itu."

Sungmin memejamkan mata, tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun.

Bukannya mengelak, Kyuhyun malah meremas tangan Sungmin erat.

"Semenjak hari itu, Donghae mengatakan aku adalah saudaranya. Itu perasaan yang sangat aneh, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa diterima.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Kyuhyun meregangkan otot di bawah tangan Sungmin. "Kami memutuskan untuk menggabungkan kekuatan demi memperoleh apa yang kami butuhkan. Dia yang mengalihkan perhatian dan aku yang mencuri. Jadi bila kami tertangkap, akulah yang harus menanggung hukumannya."

Mengapa?, kata-kata itu sudah ada di ujung lidah Sungmin, tapi ia menelannya kembali. Di lubuk hatinya, ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Kyuhyun ingin melindungi saudaranya.

"Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu," lanjut Kyuhyun, "Aku mulai menyadari ayah Donghae sering menyelinap masuk ke kawasan pemungkiman prajurit untuk melihat keadaanya dan memberi sedikit oleh-oleh dari rumah untuknya."

"Baik sekali."

"Ya, benar. Dan setiap kali aku melihat hal itu, hatiku bagai tersayat. Aku ingin orangtuaku melakukan hal yang sama, memandangku tanpa rasa muak dimatanya. Atau setidaknya ibu kandungku… mau peduli dan datang menjengukku." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Karena penasaran apa keberadaanku ini pernah terlintas di benak wanita itu, suatu hari saat tengah malam di musim panas aku sengaja menyelinap memasuki kawasan mongol, berlari ketakutan di tengah prajurit pengawas hanya untuk melihat rupanya yang terpahat di patung kuil pemujaan."

Sungmin duduk tegak dan bersandar ke punggung Kyuhyun. Menompangkan dahu ke bahu pria itu. "Kau tak pernah melihat ibumu sewaktu kecil?".

Kyuhyun menarik kedua lengan Sungmin untuk melingkar di perutnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala wanita itu. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya sampai hari ini." Kata Kyuhyuh pelan. "Seperti yang kau tahu, ia menyuruh Cupid sialan itu untuk menemuiku. Tapi dia sendiri tak pernah datang. Seberapa besarnya permohonanku agar ia datang, ia tetap menolak. Setelah sekian lama, aku berhenti berharap."

Sungmin memberikan kecupan ringan di bahu Kyuhyun.

_Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang ibu yang tak menghiraukan anaknya seperti itu? Mengacuhkan permintaan anaknya yang ingin bertemu._

"Tapi kau memiliki Donghae sebagai saudaramu bukan." Bisik Sungmin.

"Benar. Dan setelah ayahku meninggal saat aku berusia empat belas tahun, aku lebih sering pulang bersama Donghae ke rumahnya saat liburan. Dan saat itulah aku tak sengaja bertemu HyunMin."

Rasa cemburu menikam hati Sungmin sewaktu Kyuhyun menyebut nama istrinya.

"Dia sangat cantik." Bisik Kyuhyun, "tapi sudah bertunangan dengan Donghae."

Sungmin membeku ketika mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Oh, jangan bilang—

"Dan dia begitu mencintai Donghae." Lanjutnya, "Setiap kami mendapatkan liburan dan kembali ke rumah Donghae. Gadis itu selalu menyambutnya, memberikan pelukan dan ciuman sayang. Dan saat harus kembali ke pemungkiman prajurit, tak pernah lupa ia meminta agar selalu berhati-hati, dan memberinya bekal makanan buatan sendiri."

Kyuhyun terhenti ketika mengingat seperti apa ekspresi Donghae saat kembali ke barak sambil membawa bekal lezat hadiah tunangan tercintanya.

**_"Suatu hari nanti kau pasti bisa menikah, Kyuhyun." Kata Donghae sambil menyantap makanan buatan HyunMin tepat di depan pria itu tanpa niat untuk sekedar berbagi. "Tapi aku yakin kau takkan punya istri sesempurna dia."_**

Walau Donghae tak mengatakan secara langsung, tapi Kyuhyun mengerti maksud dari perkataan kiasan itu, bahwa tak ada satupun ayah yang mau menyerahkan putri mereka pada anak haram dan tak diakui oleh keluarga sendiri seperti dirinya.

Apakah Donghae mengatakan hal itu dengan sengaja? Atau karena rasa cemburu bahwa wanita yang ia cintai ternyata meliriknya diam-diam?

Apapun dugaan yang terlintas dipikirannya, hanya satu hal yang ia sadari. Entah sejak kapan Donghae tak pernah membawanya berlibur kerumahnya lagi.

"Seharusnya saat itu aku membiarkan mereka menikah" kata Kyuhyun, menangkup kepala Sungmin dengan lengannya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher wanita itu untuk menghirup aroma tubuhnya. "Tapi aku tak tahan melihatnya di kelilingi dengan rasa sayang dan cinta. Tanpa kusadari rasa iri itu semakin bertambah sepanjang waktu hingga saat itu tiba."

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Saat kami cukup umur dan boleh ikut ke medan pertempuran, malam sebelumnya ayah Donghae dan HyunMin datang menyelinap untuk menemuiku. Mereka meminta agar selalu menjaga Donghae selama pertempuran berlangsung. Aku melakukannya. Aku tak membiarkannya terluka satu gores pun. Dan saat pertempuran usai, namaku mulai di elu-elukan oleh semuanya karena berhasil membunuh jenderal musuh."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Suatu malam, keluarga Donghae membuat pesta kecil merayakan kemenangan pertama anaknya. Mereka mengundangku, walau Donghae enggan. Dan saat pesta berakhir, di balik dinding kamar Donghae yang sengaja tidak di tutup pintunya aku mendengar ia sedang berbicara dengan HyunMin." Tubuh Kyuhyun mendadak menegang.

"Apa yang mereka katakana?" tanya Sungmin kembali.

Cahaya dimata Kyuhyun memudar. "HyunMin bertanya apakah aku tak pulang ke rumah ibu tiriku, Donghae tertawa karenanya dan berkata '_Tak ada yang menginginkan anak seperti dirinya. Walau dia sebenarnya putra Aphrodite, sang Dewi Cinta, namun sang Dewi pun tak memperdulikannya'_."

Sungmin tersentak, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat mendengar orang yang ia anggap saudara berkata seperti itu dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas kasar. "Apa dia tak tahu selama ini aku telah menjaganya sampai tak terhitung sudah berapa kali mendapatkan sejumlah luka saat bertempur karena melindunginya. Tapi ia malah mencemoohku di depan HyunMin. Aku pikir kami bersaudara, tapi ternyata ia.. Marah karena merasa terkhianati aku melakukan hal yang tak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Aku memanggil Eros."

Sungmin bisa menebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya, "Kau membuat HyunMin jatuh cinta padamu dengan bantuan kakakmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ia memanah Donghae dengan panah perak untuk menghilangkan cintanya pada HyunMin, dan memanah HyunMin dengan panah emas agar mencintaiku. Seharusnya semua berjalan lancar walau butuh dua tahun untuk menyakinkan ayah HyunMin agar merestui kami."

"Namun sebanyak apapun waktu berjalan, aku tak bisa merasakan ketulusan dari kata cinta yang diucapkan HyunMin. Aku berusaha menyakinkan diri bahwa itu tidak masalah. Toh masa itu cinta bukanlah hal utama yang melandasi suatu pernikahan."

Sungmin bisa merasakan kepedihan Kyuhyun, lembut ia membelai rambut pria itu sambil mendengarkan.

"Ternyata Dewi Takdir yang tahu wilayah kekuasaannya diusik, membuat sebuah takdir kejam untuk ku. Ia membuat Eros mengkhianatiku."

"Mengkhianatimu bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin dengan gelisah. Ia tahu inilah awal dari kutukan itu muncul.

"Eros dan Priapus sedang minum-minum pada malam setelah aku berhasil membunuh Zhoumi. Saat mabuk, Eros memberitahu Priapus apa yang telah ia lakukan untukku. Begitu mendengar cerita itu, Priapus menemukan cara untuk membalas dendam. Dia mengisi sebuah cawan dengan air dari Kolam Ingatan kemudian memberikannya pada Donghae. Begitu air itu menyentuh bibir Donghae, ia teringat akan cintanya pada HyunMin lagi. Priapus memberitahu apa yang telah kulakukan padanya, dan memberikan air Kolam Ingatan lagi untuk diberikan pada HyunMin."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali masa silam yang terkutuk itu.

.

∞ _2000 Tahun sebelumnya_ ∞

.

Kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari rapat para jenderal siang itu tanpa sengaja menemukan HyunMin dan Donghae di halaman belakang rumahnya, sedang berciuman. Tertegun, Kyuhyun berhenti sementara ketakutan menyerangnya ketika ia menyaksikan kedua orang yang ia kenal itu sedang berpelukan erat.

Ketika Donghae mendongak dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu, ia melengkungkan bibirnya tersenyum sinis. "Hei, pencuri hina! Priapus telah menceritakan semua pengkhianatamu padaku. Beraninya kau!".

Dengan wajah yang penuh kebencian, HyunMin bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menamparnya. "Dasar kau menjijikkan, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Dan dengan senang hati akan aku lakukan untukmu, sayang", Donghae menghunuskan pedangnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menarik HyunMin masuk ke dalam rumah, namun wanita itu menolak, memberontak dengan cara mencakarnya.

"HyunMin, berhenti. Aku.." Kyuhyun mencoba mencengkeram pergelangan tangan HyunMin.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sergah HyunMin, menarik lengannya dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun. "Kau membuatku ingin muntah! Kau kira ada wanita baik-baik yang ingin bersamamu? Kau itu hina! Menjijikkan." HyunMin mendorong Kyuhyun kearah Donghae. "Cabut jantungnya. Menjijikkan bila tahu orang itu pernah menyentuh tubuhku."

Donghae mengibaskan pedangnya, namun telat karena Kyuhyun sempat melompat mundur, menjauh dari jangkauan pedang Donghae.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik pedangnya sendiri, "Aku tak ingin melawanmu, Hae."

"Benarkah? Kau beraninya menodai kekasihku dan membuat ia melahirkan anak-anakmu. Seharusnya yang ia lahirkan itu anak-anakku! Aku menerimamu di rumahku, aku menganggapmu saudara dan ini caramu membalas budi?"

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae tak percaya, "Membalas budi? Apa kau sendiri sadar berapa kali aku menyelamatkan nyawamu dalam pertempuran? Sudah berapa banyak hukuman yang kuterima untukmu? Apa kau tak bisa menghitung semua itu? Dan apa yang kudapat, kau malah mencemoohkanku!"

Donghae tertawa kejam. "Semua orang kecuali Yunho mencemoohkanmu, dasar tolol. Malah ia membelamu habis-habisan di depan kami semua."

Berusaha menenangkan amarahnya, Kyuhyun terus menghindari sabetan pedang Donghae. "Hentikan, Hae. Jangan paksa aku melakukan sesuatu yang sama-sama akan kita sesali."

"Satu-satunya hal yang kusesali adalam membawa seorang pencuri ke rumahku." Teriak Donghae dengan murka dan mengayunkan pedangnya lagi.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengelak, tapi HyunMin dari belakang mendorongnya kearah pedang Donghae yang siap menusuknya.

Mendesis kesakitan karena rusuk kirinya tertusuk, Kyuhyun terhuyung-huyung menghindari sabetan lain pedang Donghae yang hampir mengenai lehernya.

"Jangan lakukan ini. Kau tahu kemampuanmu tak sebanding denganku." Ucap Kyuhyun terus berusaha menghindari serangan-serangan Donghae.

Donghae mempertajam serangannya. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu memilikinya."

Kejadiannya begitu cepat terjadi, saat HyunMin menangkap tubuhnya dari belakang bertepatan dengan Donghae yang mengayunkan pedangnya. Refleks Kyuhyun menangkis dengan pedangnya, perbedaan kekuatan membuat Donghae terhuyung kehilangan keseimbangan dan—

**_Jleb_**

"Tidak!" seru Kyuhyun saat merasakan pedangnya menikam tubuh Donghae dalam-dalam. HyunMin menjerit melihat darah Donghae mengalir ke tangan Kyuhyun melalui pedangnya.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N.A**

BAB 9 adalah BAB yang membosankan, aku tak tanggung jawab untuk yang bingung atau tak menikmati BAB ini.

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keinginan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fantasy Lover [REMAKE]  
**

_Novel by_** SHERRILYN KENYON**

**Disclaimer**

_Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya karya Sherrilyn Kenyon, dengan disertai penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya._

**Warning**

Genderswitch | Typo | Bad Grammar

.

* * *

o**O**o

**Bab**

**9  
**

_bagian kedua  
_

o**O**o

* * *

Dengan tangan gemetar Kyuhyun mencabut pedangnya, darah semakin mengucur membasahi tanah dengan cairan merah pekat. Perlahan tubuh Donghae ambruk.

Berlutut, Kyuhyuh melempar pedangnya ke samping dan menarik tubuh sekarat Donghae ke dalam pelukannya, "Hae.. Bertahanlah."

Tersedak oleh darahnya, Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuduh. "Ini semua salahmu.. kita bersaudara tapi apa yang telah kau lakukan.. kau merenggut kekasihku."

Kyuhyun terdiam oleh rasa bersalah. Ia tak ingin ini terjadi. Tidak ingin melukai siapa pun, apalagi Donghae. Yang ia inginkan hanya seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan memiliki keluarga yang mau menerima keadaannya.

Tapi Donghae benar, ini semua salahnya. Rasa iri membuatnya melakukan hal yang tak pantas.

Jeritan HyunMin terdengar, histeris memandang kekasihnya yang telah terbujur kaku. Gila oleh rasa kehilangan ia merampas pedang Kyuhyun yang tergeletak.

"Aku mau kau mati! Mati!" sambil memekik liar Hyunmin menusukkan pedang itu ke lengan Kyuhyun, mencabutnya dan menusukkan lagi hingga pria itu menahan lengannya. "Jangan sentuh aku!" seru HyunMin menggila. "Aku mau kau menderita! Kau membunuh pria yang paling kucintai, dan sekarang aku akan membunuh hal kau cintai juga!". Ujarnya, menyentakkan genggaman Kyuhyun dan berlari masuk ke rumahnya.

Kyuhyun termenung, meresapi kata-kata HyunMin. "Tidak!" raung Kyuhyun, "Jangan!"

Ketakutan mencekam hatinya, dengan tangan menahan darah yang mengalir dari luka mengangga di salah satu lengannya, Kyuhyun berlari mengejar HyunMin.

Suara jeritan anak-anaknya dari arah kamar ia dan HyunMin terdengar memilukan. Dengan hati yang tercabik-cabik ia berusaha membuka pintu kamar itu, mendobrak seraya memanggil nama istrinya. Begitu pintu kamar terbuka..semuanya sudah terlambat.

o _Masa Sekarang_ o

Kyuhyun menempelkan tangannya menutupi mata ketika kengerian hari itu kembali menghantuinya. Bayang-bayang masa lalu yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup. Mengapa? mengapa mereka harus menderita? mengapa Priapus menyakiti satu-satunya hal yang paling ia cintai di dalam hidupnya. Mengapa anak-anaknya harus bernasib seperti itu? mengapa?.

Dan..

Mengapa Aphrodite membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja? wanita itu boleh saja tak memperdulikannya, mengacuhkannya bahkan memalingkan wajah darinya, tapi mengapa ia tega membiarkan anak-anaknya mati..

Karena itulah Kyuhyun pergi ke kuil Aphrodite hari itu. Mencari Priapus dan membunuh dewa biadab itu, bermaksud memisahkan kepalanya dan menancapkannya pada sebuah tombak.

"Kyu.." sentuhan Sungmin di lengan Kyuhyun mengembalikan kesadaran pria itu sekejab. "Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Begitu aku sampai di kamar, semuanya sudah terlambat." kata Kyuhyun, tenggorokannya pedih karena duka yang merambat di sekujur tubuhnya. "Anak-anak kami— anak-anak ku mati dibunuh oleh ibu mereka sendiri. HyunMin juga mengiris pergelangan tangannya dan tergeletak sekarat di sebelah tubuh mereka. Aku mencoba memanggil tabib untuk menghentikan pendarahannya," Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar. "Namun.. hal yang kudapatkan di saat terakhirnyaadalah— ia meludahi wajahku."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, meringis tak bisa membayangkannya bagaimana Kyuhyun menghadapi hidupnya yang seperti itu. "Maaf aku sudah membuatmu mengingat semuanya." bisik Sungmin, menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke dada Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan pria itu.

"Aku tak percaya mereka sudah tiada." lirih Kyuhyun, "Kau bertanya padaku apa yang kulakukan di dalam buku? Aku hanya diam berdiri disana dan mengingat wajah putra dan putriku, mengingat seperti apa rasanya ketika tangan-tangan mungil mereka memelukku, bagaimana cara mereka berlari keluar untuk menyambutku saat pulang dari medan perang, dan berharap bisa memutar kembali waktu agar bisa menyelamatkan mereka."

Sungmin mengerjap menahan air matanya.

Pantas saja Kyuhyun tak pernah mau membicarakan tentang dirinya. Ternyata—

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, "Yang kusesalkan selama berdiam diri di dalam buku adalah.. mengapa para dewa tidak membiarkanku gila atau menghilangkan kenangan itu. Mereka benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menyiksa." diam, Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, membiarkan pikirannya berkelana menyalahkan nasibnya.

Air mata Sungmin tak sanggup lagi dibendung, menetes membasahi pipinya. Ia seorang terapis, itu benar. Namun pengalaman selama bertahun-tahun yang ia dapatkan rasanya tak bisa menolong penderitaan Kyuhyun selama ini. Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat bisa ia berikan sekarang, pelukan yang tak masalah walau harus berjam-jam lamanya hingga keduanya terlelap kelelahan.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Sungmin terjaga pagi itu saat sinar matahari menerobos dari celah kordennya. Mengerjapkan mata ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dan saat kejadian semalam teringat kembali, cepat ia duduk tegak, menoleh kesamping hanya untuk mendapati tempat tidur yang kosong, tanpa ada Kyuhyun di sana.

"Kyuhyun?" panggilnya tanpa ada jawaban.

Menyingkirkan selimut ia bersingut bangun dan cepat-cepat berpakaian.

"Kyuhyun?" lagi ia memanggil begitu keluar dari kamar. Namun tak ada jawaban apapun, hanya keheningan pagi yang menyambutnya.

_Kemana? Kemana pria itu? Mungkinkah..._

Rasa panik mulai menyerang, bergegas Sungmin ke ruang tamu dimana buku yang mengurung Kyuhyun terletak di sana, di atas meja tamu. Membolak-balik buku itu hanya untuk menemukan sampul buku yang kosong.

_Kalau ia tak ada disini, lalu dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?_

Belum sempat Sungmin beranjak ke pintu depan, dengungan suara gumaman terdengar dari arah terasnya. Suara itu begitu lembut, merdu walau ia sendiri tak mengerti lagu dan bahasa apa yang dilantunkan.

Ragu-ragu ia mendekati teras dengan kerutan dahi semakin bertambah dalam, membuka pintu teras hanya untuk mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang menyirami tanaman kaktusnya sambil —bernyanyi?

"Kyu?" panggilnya ragu.

Kyuhyun menoleh, bangkit berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin sebelum sebuah kecupan mendarat di pelipis wanita itu dan kembali menyirami kaktus lain dengan segelas air yang ia bawa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin heran, ikut berjongkok di sebelah Kyuhyun, tangannya bermain-main dengan tajamnya duri kaktus.

"Hanya menikmati sinar matahari pagi," bisik Kyuhyun. "Dan tanpa sadar merawat tanamanmu yang sepertinya terbengkalai."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, "hanya karena itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Dari lubuk hatinya, Sungmin sadar apa arti dari kata _menikmati sinar matahari_, mungkinkan pria ini mulai merasa cemas dengan waktu yang semakin sedikit sebelum ia..

Cepat Sungmin menggelengkan kepala, menepis pikiran pesimis yang terlintas di otaknya. "Ayo masuk, kubuatkan sereal untukmu dan kita bisa memakannya di teras.". Menarik lengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin membawa pria itu masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen dan meninggalkannya duduk di sofa sementara ia beranjak ke dapur dan menuang sereal dan susu.

Waktu Sungmin kembali, kepala Kyuhyun bersandar ke belakang dengan mata terpejam damai. Tak mau menganggu pria itu, Sungmin melangkah pelan.

"Kau pikir aku tak sadar dengan kehadiranmu? Asal kau tahu, setiap indra di tubuhku selalu bereaksi saat kau ada di dekatku, terutama _milik ku_ yang begitu ingin merasakan hangatnya dalam tubuhmu.", ujar Kyuhyun, membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan lapar dalam arti lain.

Sungmin yang terkejut sempat menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak." Sahutnya gugup, menyerahkan mangkuk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima mangkuk itu tapi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya duduk disana dengan tenang menatap keluar teras sambil menyantap sarapannya. Menyerap sinar matahari yang masuk dari pintu teras yang terbuka dan mendengarkan embusan angin sepoi-sepoi sambil merasakan keberadaan Sungmin yang menenangkan di sebelahnya.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Apa?"

Sungmin menggeleng, tapi dalam sekejap ia membuka mulutnya, berkata dalam ragu. "Suaramu... Indah"

Kyuhyun terkejut, tak menyangka Sungmin berpikir demikian.

"Kupikir, dengan suara seindah itu ditambah wajahmu yang... tampan. Bukan hal sulit kalau kau ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, setidaknya menjadi model amatir.", kembali Sungmin menyuap serealnya, kikuk dengan pemikirannya yang mungkin tak bisa diterima begitu saja. "Setidaknya dengan itu kau bisa tinggal disini, memiliki pekerjaan dan melanjutkan kehidupanmu dengan lembaran baru."

Kyuhyun terdiam, mencerna ucapan wanita itu selama satu menit. Seandainya ia mengizinkan dirinya berpikiran sama untuk tinggal dimasa ini, apakah ia bisa? Bagaimanapun ia bukan tipe pria yang bisa hidup di bawah belas kasihan seorang wanita, tidak setelah..

Kyuhyun mengertakkan gigi ketika kenangan lain muncul di benaknya.

Ia masih ingat, saat usianya empat belas tahun, ia menukar keperjakaannya dengan semangkuk bubur dingin dan secankir susu asam. Bahkan sekarang, setelah sekian lama ia masih bisa merasakan tangan wanita itu di atas tubuhnya, melucuti pakaiannya dan meraba-raba dengan rakus ketika mengajarkannya cara bercinta.

**_"Oh," desah wanita itu pelan, "kau memang manis, Kalau kau mau bubur lagi tinggal datang saja kemari. Tentunya saat suamiku tidak berada dirumah."_**

Kyuhyun merasa sangat kotor setelahnya. Seperti dimanfaatkan.

Selama beberapa tahun kemudian, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan malam dengan tidur di dalam kegelapan tenda di baraq prajurit daripada di tempat yang hangat, mendapatkan makanan dan kenyamanan sementara ia harus membayar semua itu dengan bercinta dengan wanita-wanita yang tak pernah merasa puas dengan pasangan mereka.

Tidak, bila ia mendapatkan kebebasannya lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama agar tetap hidup di masa ini, ia takkan pernah mau..

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tak bisa membayangkan dirinya di dunia ini, dunia yang terlalu berbeda, terlalu aneh..

"Sudah selesai?"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan melihat Sungmin berdiri disebelahnya dengan tangan yang diulurkan ke arah mangkuknya. "Ya, terimakasih," katanya, memberikan mangkuk itu pada Sungmin.

"Aku mandi dulu sebentar. Setelahnya kita pergi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menatap tubuh Sungmin yang melenggang pergi dengan mata tertuju pada kaki telanjang wanita itu.

Walau jarak memisahkan ia, namun bayangan halusnya kulit Sungmin dan aroma manis tubuh itu begitu terasa nyata, begitu menghantuinya.

Ini bukan karena kutukan, Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu lebih dari dua ribu tahun, ia merasa kembali menjadi seorang pria lagi dan bersama dengan perasaan itu timbul suatu kerindungan yang begitu mendalam hingga menyayat hatinya.

Ia menginginkan Sungmin, baik tubuh maupun jiwa wanita itu. Dan ia menginginkan cinta Sungmin..

Pikiran itu membuatnya terkejut. Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya.

Semenjak kecil ia belum pernah merasakan kerinduan yang begitu menggebu pada seseorang. Seseorang yang mencintainya dari hati, bukan karena sebuah kutukan atau permainan takdir.

Menyandarkan kepala ke belakang, Kyuhyun mengumpat. Kapan ia akan belajar untuk sadar? Ia dilahirkan untuk menderita. Seorang peramal dari daratan China memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

**_"Kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada di neraka."_**

**_"Tapi apa akan ada seseorang yang mencintaiku?"_**

**_"Tidak dalam kehidupan ini."_**

Ia pergi dengan hati hancur setelah mendengar ramalan tersebut.

**''_Tak ada yang menginginkan anak seperti dirinya. Walau dia sebenarnya putra Aphrodite, sang Dewi Cinta, namun sang Dewi pun tak memperdulikannya''_**

Kyuhyun meringis karena kebenaran itu. Sungmin tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Tak ada seorangpun yang akan mencintainya. Takdirnya tidak akan pernah lepas dari yang namanya penderitaan, dan yang lebih parah lagi, kesensaraan itu ikut menimpa orang-orang yang berada disekelilingnya dengan tragis.

Kepedihan mencabik-cabik dada Kyuhyun ketika ia membayangkan penderitaan itu menimpa Sungmin juga.

Ia tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia harus melindungi Sungmin dengan cara apapun, walau harus kehilangan kebebasannya.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N.A**

Selamat buat beberapa orang yang sudah berhasil menjebol password dan membaca ini duluan di blog ^^~

Seperti **Disclaimer** di atas, cerita ini merupakan hak cipta dari **SHERRILYN KENYON** salah satu penulis terbaik di _New York Times _yang selalu membuatku tertarik dengan karya-karyanya. Karena ketertarikan itulah muncul keinginan menggugahnya menjadi sebuah fanfiction K-pop.


End file.
